Silver Adventure X
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Silver has gone through rough patches in his life, but when a new threat appears, greater than anything he's ever faced before, with the help of Blaze the Cat, will he be able to stop this new theat caused by a madman? Or will chaos reign down for all to suffer? Read and Review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic I'm working on that is almost going to be a "filler" so to speak for other things that I'm working on. I hope you enjoy this new story and leave some suggestions if needed.**

**Disclaimer: Silver, Blaze, or anything Sonic related does not belong to me, it belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

><p>In the near future, a white hedgehog with a pair of gloves that had a teal circular mark on them, gold bracelets with the same teal marks, and a pair of black boots with a white line going down the middle with teal tipped toes is seen walking down the street of an urban city. He looked toward the ground as he was walking down the quiet and empty highway.<p>

"Peace has found its way to the city... for now. So much has happened recently, sometimes I question if all this fighting is worth anything."

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace he had.

"Calm down Silver. Everything hasn't been too good, but at least nothing is happening now. I just need a positive attitude, everything will be okay."

Just then, out in the distance, Silver heard the sound of screaming. He looked over the edge of the highway he was on and saw a group of people running from what looked like an explosion on the other end of the bottom highway. He jumped down, using his psychokinesis to gently lower himself, and started to run towards the chaos that the people were running away from; many people were running in the opposite direction of Silver in a panic, making it hard for him to progress further. After a while, the wave of running people finally were out of the way and Silver was able to get through; he looked and saw the reason why the people were running, at least part of the reason. He saw a robot blasting away at buildings and cars around the area, Silver also saw what appeared to be hostages cowering from the robot. The robot stopped shooting at the buildings and came up to one of the hostages, an elderly weasel woman and grabbed her off the ground.

"No, grandma!" yelled a little weasel girl who ran to her grandmother but was pulled back.

The woman was terrified as she was lifted up, she looked at the robot who had grabbed her, and she closed her eyes not bothering to scream and instead waited for what was going to happen next. The robot looked at the woman, deciding what to do with her and was suddenly hit by a pebble; it turned around and saw Silver standing by the hostages and was now covered in a teal hue over his body. Silver concentrated his energy and blasted a wave of psychokinetic energy at the robot, sending it flying away and dropping the elderly woman.

"Grandma!"

Silver caught the woman with his psychokinesis before she hit the ground and gently brought her down to him and the little girl.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Asked Silver holding on to her as she staggered a bit.

"Oh yes. Bless you child." Said the elderly woman hugging Silver close.

"Don't worry about it."

"Grandma!" Said the little weasel girl running up to her grandmother and hugging her and her grandmother wasted no time hugging her back.

"You two should go now." Said Silver.

The little girl grabbed onto her grandmother's hand and looked at Silver. "Thank you, mister." She Said and ran with her grandmother along with the other hostages.

When he saw that the hostages had left, Silver surveyed the area.

"I wonder what caused that explosion, and that robot attacking those hostages. Who's responsible for this?"

"Maybe the master mind of a genius?"

Silver looked up and saw a hovercraft lower in front of him. As it got closer, he could see who was in the hovercraft and heard laughing; he saw a man sporting a black and yellow military jacket over a red jumpsuit along with a pair of white gloves, a pair of glasses rested on his eyes and goggles on his forehead, but the most notable thing, aside from the man's obvious girth, was the white mustache on his face.

"Eggman Nega. I should've known you'd be involved in this panic."

"Guilty as charged." Said Eggman Nega. He lowered his hovercraft down to Silver's level, close to touching the ground. "Now I'd love to chat with you Silver, but I'm afraid I don't have the time."

A robot, similar to the one Silver took care of earlier, suddenly landed in front of him, staring a hole through Silver.

"But if you insist on it, my android friend would love to take my place."

Silver got in position, ready for what the robot would do. The robot lunged to Silver in a flash; Silver used his psychokinesis to hold back the robot, barely having any time to think. The robots weight proved to be too much when his feet kept sliding across the pavement, Silver held on as best he could but the robot was not giving up so easily, and boosted as much towards him putting more weight in for Silver.

Silver struggled to hold the robot as he moved to the side out of the way of it and let go, making the robot fly across the highway. Silver let out a quick sigh and turned back to see the robot again; the robot instantly turned back to Silver and lunged for him again. Looking around, Silver saw a totaled car just feet away from him and got an idea; using his psychokinesis he picked up the car and turned it to its side. When the robot was close, he swung the car like a baseball bat and hit the robot, sending it flying in the air and crashing down to the ground, exploding into pieces. Silver let out a sigh for his victory, but was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

"What?!"

Eggman Nega had grabbed Silver with a claw from his hovercraft, and brought Silver close, laughing at the hedgehog's situation.

"You think you're so clever, don't you hedgehog. You alone are not at all ready to deal with me, you weak little rodent. My reign of terror will come to fruition, and I will avenge my great grand father, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! No one will be able to stop me, and soon the Eggman Empire will rise!"

"You… won't get… away."

Just then, Nega was hit by what appeared to be a fireball. The claw that held Silver broke off and Silver was let go and fell to the ground. Someone came and stood in front of Silver and kept their eyes on Nega.

"Silver, are you alright?"

Silver looked up to see a purple cat in a violet coat, a pair of high heels, a red hair tie, and a pair of white gloves, one of which was engulfed in fire.

"Bl-Blaze?"

"Isn't this charming? A rodent and his feline. Even with you two working together, you can't stop me!" Said Nega.

"Nega, you're nothing but a madman." Said Blaze.

Blaze threw another fireball at Nega, but he dodged it before it hit him and started to fly away.

"I'll be back, you two; the Eggman Empire will rise!"

Blaze let out a low growl, watching as Nega got away. Silver got up from the ground and looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, what happened with Nega?" Asked Silver

"I'm not sure, but I know he's up to something with the way he's been acting recently." Said Blaze

Silver looked up at the direction of where Nega had left.

"Silver, I'm going to see if I can find some more information on Nega. You get back to the resistance base and take it easy."

"Alright, let's hook up again later."

Blaze started walking off before Silver stopped her, bringing his hand up.

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned around to look at Silver, who gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, you saved me again." He said.

Blaze smiled too and nodded to Silver then she ran out the area, leaving a small trail of fire behind. Silver watched as she left before turning around and started to walk back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter, Tell me what you thought. I want to thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review; constructive criticism is welcome, flames will not be tolerated. See you in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

**Sparks is my OC character and belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Silver made it to the resistance base after Blaze had told him to go back. Silver walked up to an apartment building in a secluded area of the city, and got in through the side garage and approached the brick wall. He pressed his finger against one of bricks and a pad came down, Silver pressed his hand down on the pad and a green light from the bottom of the pad started to scan Silver's hand; the pad flashed a blue color when it was finished scanning and the wall had moved, revealing a laboratory of some sorts that looked run down and old, much like an auto shop. Silver walked in the lab and looked around at all the beakers, chemicals, computers, and all the other technology in the lab that decorated the tables in a bit of a messy fashion.<p>

"_Sparks is busy again, isn't he?"_ He thought.

He walked in and saw someone sitting down at a table. It was a grey furred mole that wore white gloves, a belt was around its waist that held a couple tools and it wore glasses too. It was looking through what looked like a book.

"Sparks." Said Silver, getting the moles attention.

Sparks turned around on his chair and smiled when he saw the white hedgehog in front of him.

"Hey Silver! How was your walk?" Said Sparks.

"It was good, but it got interrupted when Nega attacked. He caused a panic and I was there to compromise the situation."

"But you're okay, right? Did you stop him?"

"Yeah, Blaze was there too. She saved me when I got captured by him, but he got away. Blaze told me to come back here while she left to get some Intel on Nega."

"Oh. Well, at least you're safe."

Sparks turned back to the table and went back to looking at the book. Silver looked closely at what Sparks was actually reading and saw that it was a photo album. He saw a picture of three moles; a father, a mother, and their baby, all smiling for the picture. Silver heard a sniffle come from Sparks and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sparks, its okay." He said.

"It's just not fair. My parents were killed when I was young, and I barely knew them."

Sparks started to shake and whimper from the memory.

"Everyday I wonder if there was anything I could've done to save them, maybe even turn back time, anything to save them from being killed. I miss them so much."

Sparks put his hands to his face and began to cry. Silver's heart broke at the scene in front of him; he couldn't stand to see Sparks like this, he was like a brother to him, and he wanted to comfort him and help him get through his bad times.

"Sparks, don't cry. I know it was tragic that your parents died, and I know exactly how you feel like."

Sparks looked up at Silver who smiled at him.

"I didn't know my parents either, but they were taken away from me when I was young, and just like you I often thought that if I can turn back time or anything, then maybe I could've saved them too. But that's in the past, and as much as I wish I can change it, I can't."

Sparks looked down, looking to cry again. But Silver grabbed Sparks' head and brought his face up to look at him.

"But I have you and Blaze. You guys are my family now, and I couldn't ask for more than I want to with you two here; you guys are the reason I'm able to go through life with a smile. I helped you when you needed help; now I want to be able to protect others from people like Nega. That's why we made this resistance, to protect those that need our help."

Sparks looked up at Silver and hugged him, still sniffling but feeling much better now.

"Thanks Silver." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No problem Sparks." Said Silver. They broke the hug and shared a laugh.

At that moment, Blaze had come in; Silver and Sparks watched as she came in and made her way towards Silver.

"Silver."

"Blaze, did you find anything out about Nega?" Asked Silver.

"Not much unfortunately, but I did find some whereabouts on him."

"What about?"

"From what I gathered, he's apparently planning on something catastrophic. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but given that he's gotten more and more aggressive as of late, I can only imagine it's not good at all."

"We've got to find him, where is he?"

"I'm on it!" Said Sparks.

Silver and blaze walked over to Sparks who was typing away at a computer.

"I should have something any second now… Here!"

"Well? Were is he?" Asked Silver.

"He's at his base, the Empire Skyscraper that's in the middle of the city."

"Thanks Sparks."

With that, Silver and Blaze left to Nega's base.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze walked up to the Empire Skyscraper, Nega's base, looking up at the massive building. They walked in and looked around at the empty room they were in; the only things in the room were a couple computer monitors. Just then an alarm went off, and Silver and Blaze got ready for what was to come out of the empty base, like an ambush from Nega. They had expected Nega's robots to come and charge at them, but were surprised when they heard a voice on the intercom.<p>

"Why Silver and Blaze. I hadn't expected for you two to arrive, especially after our encounter earlier." It was Nega.

"We're not here to play games, Nega!" Said Silver.

"Then to what do I owe this visit from you two?"

"We know that you're planning something and we're here to stop you!"

"Is that so? You seem confident, for a rodent; maybe I should show you why I'M the one not to play games with."

Just then, two robots appeared and grabbed Silver and Blaze from behind. They struggled to get loose, but the grips of the robots were too strong. Nega then appeared with his arms behind his back, chuckling at the two.

"Well, I didn't think that capturing you two would be so easy."

"We know that you're planning something, Nega!" Said Silver.

"Indeed, I am. But I highly doubt that you'll stop me and my genius plan this time."

"Just what exactly are you planning!?" Asked Blaze.

"Well if you must know, why don't I show you?"

Nega turned around and pointed to a big monitor that was behind him. The screen showed seven emerald shaped diamonds.

"These are the chaos emeralds. Long ago, it was believed that these jewels held massive power in each of them; that same power was said to multiply tenfold when all seven of them were together. The power of all seven chaos emeralds was estimated to be powerful enough to power a weapon that can destroy an entire planet!"

"That's just a legend; and even if it wasn't, why would you need them?!" Asked Blaze.

"Because, through countless years of research, I have found that within the emeralds themselves, they contain the fragments of an incredible beast capable to help me take over the world!"

The monitor changes to a silhouette of a beast that had four arms to it and embers of flames coming out its outer body, and was in front of fire.

"What is that?" Asked Silver.

"This, my friends, is the beast that has been sealed in the chaos emeralds for decades." Said Nega. "From what I have gathered, this beast's power is stronger than any destructive man-made machine in history and can be controlled. Though the power is too much to control the entirety of the beast, it doesn't really matter so long as its power can be manipulated; thus I will control that power, and the Eggman Empire will rise!with this beast by my side, I will be unstoppable!"

"You won't get away with this!" Said Silver.

"Don't be so naïve, Silver." Said Nega, chuckling at the hedgehog.

Nega then got on his hovercraft that had lowered from the ceiling and left; the robots that were holding Silver and Blaze let go of them and followed Nega. Silver and Blaze got up and saw where Nega had left from the base.

"Darn it! He got away." Said Silver.

"Calm down, Silver. He's gone already." Said Blaze.

Silver let out a sigh and looked to Blaze.

"Blaze, do you know about these chaos emeralds he was talking about?"

"I know that they were powerful jewels, Like Nega had said; they were also difficult to find sometimes as far as I know. The only problem is that it's more or less a legend. So for all we know, Nega could be lying."

"But what if he isn't, he seemed pretty confident about it. We have to do something."

"Silver don't be so naïve Silver. Even if those emeralds did exist, what are the odds of us finding them?"

"We have to at least try. Let's go back and see if Sparks knows anything."

"Alright."

Silver and Blaze got out of Nega's base and headed back to the resistance base to find Sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 2. Again I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**After 5 months, chapter 3 is finally here. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze make it back to the resistance base and enter the garage. They see Sparks looking at a bulletin board that he made. They walk up to him, and Silver is the first to speak.<p>

"Sparks!" Silver said.

Sparks turned around and saw Silver and Blaze walking towards him, and he smiled to them.

"Hey guys!" Sparks ran up to the two. "So how did it go, did you find something out about Nega?"

"Sparks, what do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"What?"

"We went to Nega's base, where he told us about his plan, and he said he needed something called Chaos Emeralds." Silver explained. "We want to know if you know anything about it."

Sparks thought for a minute, bringing a hand to his chin.

"I remember hearing about it. Hold on."

Sparks went to a cabinet by the desk he was at, and opened it and looked through the files. He looked through the files under "X"

"I know it's here somewhere..."

"What are you looking for, Sparks?" Asked Blaze.

"Some files on those emeralds." Sparks told her. "It's... Aha! Here it is!" He said, pulling out one of the files.

He led Silver and Blaze to a table and opened them, different kinds of articles and documents were in the file. Sparks picked up one of the papers that was in a pocket in the file and read it aloud.

"Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are mystical jewels that contain huge amounts of energy when put together. There are seven known Chaos Emeralds in existence." He read.

"So they are real?" Commented Blaze.

"Well, this is just an article from long ago, but considering it just said there's seven of them in existence, and Nega seems persistent enough to get them, I'd say yes."

"Then that means if Nega finds them, we're all in big trouble." Said Silver, worry evident in his tone.

"Not exactly. According to this, it's been a long time since anyone found any of them decades ago."

"Which is what I meant when I said that even if they did exist, they'd be difficult to find." Said Blaze.

"Oh." Silver now understood. He looked back at Blaze, then at Sparks. "Sparks-"

An alarm went off before Silver could say anything else, getting the attention of the three as they looked around. Sparks grabbed his chair and went to a computer.

"There's trouble!" Said Sparks.

"What is it?" Asked Blaze.

Spark started typing and brought up a map of the city that lead to the edge of town. As the screen focused, it showed Nega with a couple of his robots terrorizing civilians.

"It's Nega, what's he up to?" Said Silver.

On the screen, Nega laughed as he was flying across town in his hovercraft, with his robots flying by him with their blasters positioned to whatever got in their way. He soon went out of town, with him still laughing.

"The emeralds have to be around here somewhere, my radar tells me it's somewhere out of town." Said Nega.

"He's already looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" Said Sparks.

"We have to stop him!" Said Silver, running out of the base, but Blaze stopped him.

"Silver, we can't just go to stop him. Not without a plan, at least." She told him.

"But we already know of the emeralds existence, and the possibility of Nega finding one is a threat in itself." He countered. "Whether or not it's smart to go after him right away is a good idea, I'm not taking any chances."

Silver ran out the base in a heart beat.

"Why does he have to be so naive?" Blaze turned around and looked at Sparks. "Sparks, keep an eye on Nega."

Sparks nodded and Blaze ran out of the base, and followed Silver.

* * *

><p>Silver ran out of town where Nega was last seen on the computer at the base, and ran to a field of green hills. He looked around, hoping to find Nega but found nothing.<p>

"This was Nega's last known location, but he isn't here."

Silver concentrated his energy and felt around the area, hoping to find Nega's aura, but like when he arrived, he found nothing.

"Damn. There's nothing here. I wonder if-"

"Silver!"

Silver turned around and saw something in the distance. As the figure got closer, Silver could see that flames had surrounded the oncoming individual and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. The person in question stopped in front of Silver and when the flames died down, Blaze stood there with her arms crossed, staring angrily at Silver.

"Blaze, I-"

"Save it, Silver." She snapped. "You ran out before any of us could think of a simple strategy."

"Blaze, I understand your anger, but I wasn't going to sit back and wait until we were able to come up with something, and Nega would have already found one of the emeralds."

Blaze let out a sigh and looked at Silver.

"I can understand your frustration and eagerness, I want to stop Nega too. But that doesn't mean we should just act first and think of what to do later. Who knows how far he's willing to go before he does something extreme."

Silver looked down at the ground, taking in Blaze's every word and looked up at her.

"You're right Blaze, I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Well, I'm always going to be there to help you, Silver; I mean, who else is going to watch you and keep you in line?" Blaze joked, and began laughing. Silver couldn't help but chuckle as well from her joke.

"Fair enough, now what say we look for the emeralds?" He said.

Blaze nodded and they started to search the field.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of looking around the fields, Silver and Blaze still had not found the Chaos Emerald. They both were getting tired of looking around for what seemed like a helpless cause.<p>

"We've searched this entire field, I'm sure, and the Chaos Emerald is no where to be seen." Said Silver.

"If a Chaos Emerald is here, it'd be a miracle if we find it at all." Said Blaze.

After a while of searching some more, Silver and Blaze stopped at one of the hills and sat down.

"Blaze, you were right. I shouldn't have just taken off like that; I should've have waited until we came up with a plan. I'm sorry." Silver said, and laid down on the grass.

"Don't worry about it, Silver. Honestly if I were you, I would've done the same thing." Said Blaze.

"Thanks Blaze, but you're much more smart and sharper than I am."

"There's no need to beat yourself up, Silver. You reacted out of instinct, almost everyone does that, but that doesn't mean you're doing something wrong. Well, not all of the time." She comforted.

Silver let out a sigh and sat up, looking at Blaze with a smile.

"Thanks for the lecture, Blaze. I just forget to look at the more important matters at hand, and I'm grateful that you're always here for me to make sure I do."

"Anytime, Silver."

Silver suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye, and noticed a glimmering light on some nearby bushes.

"What's that?" He asked.

Getting up, he walked towards the bushes; Blaze followed behind him.

"What is it?" She asked

"I thought I just saw something in the bushes."

Silver moved the branches and couldn't believe what he had found; it was a small green emerald shaped stone that reflected light out to the world. Silver and Blaze were still in shock upon the discovery of what they had been looking for.

"Is-Is that... Can it be?" Silver stuttered.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Said Blaze.

"We finally found it!"

Silver went to pick it up, but the minute he touched it, time itself seemed to stop for Silver and everything turned white.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of a forest, a blue hedgehog with whit gloves and red and white shoes and a yellow fox with two tails also wearing white gloves and red and white shoes are seen looking at each other, with the hedgehog holding something in his hand. The fox seemed to be overjoyed and was smiling up at the hedgehog.<em>

_"We found it, Sonic!" Exclaimed the fox. "We found a Chaos Emerald"_

_"We sure did, Tails." Said the blue hedgehog, as he threw the Chaos Emerald up and caught it. "It was a lot easier to find than how Egg-head had made it sound."_

* * *

><p>"Silver? Silver?!"<p>

Silver was brought back to reality. He looked around and saw that Blaze was looking at him with a worried look. Silver groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Blaze, what happened?"

"You went to grab the Chaos Emerald, and you just blacked out." She explained, then helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just remember grabbing the Chaos Emerald, and everything went white suddenly. I kind of remember seeing something after that, though."

"Like what?"

"I remember seeing a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails in a forest. But it seemed to show like a life event or something."

"So, it was like a vision?"

"Probably. Also, the hedgehog had something with him."

"What was it?"

"The Chaos Emerald!" Exclaimed a sudden voice.

Silver and Blaze turned around and looked to see that Nega was approaching them on his hovercraft.

"Nega!" They both Exclaim.

"I knew that a Chaos Emerald was present here, but I didn't expect you two to find it before I did." Nega chuckled as he lowered himself.

"I guess that makes us the lucky ones then, doesn't it?" Silver commented.

"Well your luck just ran out!" Nega looked over to one of his robots and pointed towards Silver and Blaze. The robot approached the two and stared them down. "Retrieve the emerald from these pests! Don't disappoint me, my android." Nega said, before leaving the robot with Silver and Blaze.

Silver and Blaze got ready for what was coming next, and Silver put the Chaos Emerald away.

The robot brought up its hands, pointing to the two, then the hands transformed to what looked like blasters. Silver's eyes widened when he saw the robot aim its blasters at them.

"Blaze, Move!" Shouted Silver.

The robot shot fire from its blasters, covering a good amount of distance and reaching the two in a surprisingly fast rate. Silver and Blaze jumped out of the way of the flames, just barely being hit by the embers. They both got up and watched the robot as it looked back and fourth between the two.

"They're flame throwers!" Said Silver.

The robot turned to Silver and aimed towards him.

"Silver, look out!" Blaze shouted.

The robot shot its flame thrower towards Silver and Silver dodged out of the way, even using his psychokinesis to hover in the air trying to avoid the flames. Blaze used the opportunity to run up to the robot and deliver a flame attack of her own. She spinned around with a small tornado of fire around her and delivered a spinning flame kick to the robot. The robot was sent tumbling across the field and stayed down for now.

"Thanks, Blaze."

But the robot soon got up, much quicker than Silver had anticipated, and aimed his flame thrower to Blaze. Blaze had been recovering from the attack she gave to the robot and didn't see the robot aim for her.

"Blaze!"

Silver used his psychokinesis to hover up and fly straight to the robot at a great speed. A green aura suddenly surrounded his body as he got closer to the robot, and he tackled the robot in a flash. Because Silver flew by fast, he ended up cutting through the robots midsection, slicing it in half. The robot split into two, as the electricity danced around the exposed wires before blowing up. Silver stopped and went to the ground watching the remains of the robot in pieces.

"That power, was that... Me?" Silver asked, looking at his hands in amazement.

"Silver?"

He turned to see Blaze walking up to him. He looked at her with pure excitement and shock.

"Blaze, did you see that! I didn't think I was capable of such power!" He exclaimed.

"Silver, I don't think you were able to do that by yourself."

Silver looked at her with a hurt look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you couldn't have pierced that robot in half with your own power. Something had to have happened to give you that power."

Silver thought about it before letting out a gasp and pulling out the Chaos Emerald.

"I put the Chaos Emerald away so Nega wouldn't take it." He said and looked at her with shocked eyes. "You don't think this helped me, do you?"

"Well, how did you feel when you dashed through the air like that?"

"I don't know. I felt a surge of energy go though me, and everything just felt like an adrenaline rush."

Blaze nodded before speaking. "We should head back to the base and let Sparks know, he should have an answer."

Silver nodded and put the Chaos Emerald away, lest they face Nega again or another threat. They soon left the area, and headed back for the resistance base.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is chapter 3, I apologize for the late update, but things will be easier from here on out. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Metatropolis is something I came up with for the sake of the story. Don't know if it should deserve a disclaimer, though... Oh well, it's here just in case. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter – 4<p>

Silver and Blaze make it back to the resistance base and went inside. They immediately go up to Sparks to tell him of the mission.

"Sparks." Silver got the mole's attention.

Sparks turned from his work on the table and saw the two walk up to him.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile. "how'd it go?"

"There were some complications that we hadn't counted on, but it went well." Said Blaze.

"Well did you guys stop Nega?"

"Not exactly." Said Silver. He then smiled and pulled out the chaos emerald and showed Sparks. "But we did find the chaos emerald."

Sparks looked at the emerald in surprise.

"Y-You got the chaos emerald?"

Silver nodded and handed it to Sparks.

"We wanted to know if you can analyze it and give us some information on them."

"Absolutely!"

Sparks took the chaos emerald and set it down on his table and went to get something from the cabinet. He took out a little box generator and hooked it up on his computer. The generator was decorated with different buttons and switches as well as a flex rod with a light attached to it. Sparks put the light over the chaos emerald and turned on a switch on the generator and a blue light shined down on the emerald. The generator started beeping and Sparks looked at the computer, a blank document was suddenly filled with info within seconds.

"Here it is." He said and pointed to the screen.

Silver and Blaze went up to the computer as Sparks sat in front of it and read the information.

"The chaos emerald. This mystical gem is a magical and powerful specimen known in the history of mankind. Likewise, there a total of seven emeralds in existence, each being as equally powerful as the other."

"Which only adds to our problem." Blaze commented. "Keep reading Sparks."

"In recent times, they had been used numerous times by a legendary hero; a blue hedgehog, known to the world as Sonic the Hedgehog."

"A blue hedgehog?" Asked Silver.

"Yeah, That's what it said. Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain later, just keep reading."

Sparks nodded and looked back at the computer.

"Due to the immense power in the emeralds, conflicts involving the emeralds were of no surprise. A well known battle that had gone on for decades was with Sonic the hedgehog and his arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik."

"Eggman?" Silver questioned. "Wait, didn't Nega say that was his great grandfather or something?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Blaze said.

"Well if this Eggman wanted the emeralds that badly, then it's obvious he had a motive similar to Nega." Said Sparks.

"And given how eager Nega seemed, it's more than clear that we're dealing with a determined madman." Said Silver.

Everyone was silent, deep in thought of the situation. Just then, Sparks looked to Silver and spoke.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, Sparks?"

"You seemed a little distracted when I mentioned the blue hedgehog when I read the information."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, it just peaked my interest is all."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, when me and Blaze found the emerald, I went to pick it up, and I guess I blacked out and had some kind of a vision."

"What kind of vision?"

"I don't really know. It was short, but I do remember seeing the blue hedgehog in it, He even had something in his hand, I didn't really see it, though." He explained. "What do you think that means?"

"No clue. For all I know, it could've been a temporary shock that was given off by the emerald."

"Yeah, maybe."

"That seems to be all the information I can gather. Is there anything else you guys need?"

"Yeah, do you think you can make a tracking device that can help us find the other emeralds?"

"I'm not sure. I can try, but it'll take a while."

"How long?" Asked Blaze.

"Given that I would need to figure out the mass energy of the emerald, as well as try to find the frequency transceivers of this emerald so it can track the others, I would say somewhere between 12 to 24 hours if I work nonstop."

"That long?"

"I wish I could do it in less time than that, but I'll try to be quick about it."

"You don't have to rush it, take as long as you need to, Sparks." She reassured.

"Right. Thanks, Blaze"

Just then, the alarm went off again, and Sparks scrambled on the computer and typed away.

"Nega's on the move again!" He said.

"Where is he?" Asked Silver.

Sparks brought up a map and it showed an old warehouse place.

"Is that where he is?" Asked Blaze.

"I don't know, he's not appearing on the map."

"Maybe he's already there." Said Silver

"Do you know where that is?" Asked Blaze

"Yeah, it's an old power plant in downtown Metatropolis." Said Sparks

"Alright." Silver said, and started headed towards the door, but not before Blaze grabbed him this time.

"Silver, remember: we need a plan first." She told him.

"But we have to at least move right now. Let's think of something on the way over there." He insisted.

"Very well. Sparks, we're heading out." Said Blaze

"I'll work on that tracker in the meantime." He told them.

Blaze nodded and her and Silver went out the base to the warehouse in Metatropolis.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze made it to Metatropolis, where they came to the warehouse where Nega was to be at. They were currently in a bush, looking at the warehouse.<p>

"Alright, do you remember the plan?" Asked Blaze.

Silver nodded.

"We just have to go in and hopefully we won't run into him." Said Silver.

"Just try not to jump to conclusion, or rush into things." She told him.

"I'll try my best."

With that reassurance, Silver and Blaze got out the bush and entered the warehouse. When they got in, they took a look around, but only one problem: it was dark in there, pitch black actually.

"I can't even see anything in here." Said Silver.

"I got it." Said Blaze

Silver looked at Blaze, and saw her produce a small fireball from her hand,shedding light around the warehouse.

"Thanks, Blaze." Said Silver.

"This'll at least give some light in this darkness." She said.

"This place is so big, though. It's going to be almost impossible to find the chaos emerald."

"Let's just try our best, hopefully we can at find a breaker switch."

Silver nodded, and they both started walking around the dark warehouse, with Blaze still lighting the way. They walked into a room that was empty, but thanks to Blaze's fire lighting up the room, they were able to see three stacks of boxes by the wall.

"It's just an empty room." Said Blaze.

"Let's look around anyway." Said Silver.

Silver scanned the room while Blaze stood at the door, keeping the light going for Silver. Silver examined the boxes and used his psychokinesis to move them, figuring he would need to save some strength, and because he didn't know what could be in them. He looked around but couldn't find anything, then in one of the walls there was a box sticking out.

"What's that?" He asked.

Blaze walked over and shined the light on the box for a better look. Silver opened the box and saw a lever was in there. He looked at the lever and went to grab it.

"Silver, wait." Blaze said.

Silver turned around to look at Blaze.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Relax Blaze, it looks like it's just a regular old lever."

"Still, a lever in an abandoned warehouse. Are you sure it's safe to move the switch?"

"Well, you're probably right. But we won't know what it is or what it's for if we don't check."

"What do you think it's for?"

"I don't know, but here's to hope it's not a waste of time doing this."

Silver grabbed the lever and pulled it up. A spark of electricity flew out of the boxed lever, startling Silver.

"Silver!" Exclaimed Blaze.

She ran up to Silver.

"It's okay, Blaze. It was just a little spook, is all." He said.

Soon light filled the room around them, and it wasn't from Blaze. This surprised the two, making them look at each other and at the lever. They both quickly went out the room and saw that the whole warehouse was filled with light.

"It was a breaker switch!" Said Silver.

"Well this should make finding the emerald easy now." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, hopefully."

The two had walked around the now lit warehouse, continuing their search for the chaos emerald.

* * *

><p>Soon, Silver and Blaze had gone further into the warehouse and were currently walking on an upper level walkway.<p>

"We've been searching for hours. I'm starting to think that the emerald isn't even in here." Said Silver.

"Well this is a big warehouse and we are looking for a little emerald. Finding a needle in a hay stack would be easier at this point, but we can't give up." Said Blaze.

"You're right, Blaze. I should learn to be more patient, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not the only one getting irritated from this."

They kept walking along the walkway, Silver looking around the area.

"Do you think we could be at least a little close to the chaos emerald?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "Right now I'm questioning if the emerald is even in here as well."

They suddenly soon heard something from below the room. They look over the walkway below them, and saw Nega come in the room in his hovercraft; robots had come in after.

"Search this room! The chaos emerald has to be in here. I'm sure of it, otherwise we have done nothing but waste my time here!" Said Nega.

Silver and Blaze ducked down on the walkway, avoiding any chances of being caught.

"Darn it! I forgot Nega was here." Said Silver.

"The thought slipped my mind as well. But that doesn't matter now; we have to make sure he doesn't see us." Said Blaze.

"But this is our chance to get the drop on him. We should at least take the opportunity to get the upper hand."

"Silver, think for a moment. If we get caught, we'll have to fight him, and for all we know he could've rigged this warehouse in search of the chaos emerald and could plan to leave this place in ruins. Emerald or not."

"But what if he does find the chaos emerald? What do we do then?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, try to avoid getting caught."

"Roger that."

Silver and Blaze looked back at Nega and his robots as they searched the room.

"Keep searching, you bucket of bolts! We aren't giving up just yet!" Ordered Nega. He looked around at the lit room and let out a sigh. "You'd think with the lights turning on in this abandoned asylum, finding the emerald wouldn't be such a hassle."

As Nega was ranting on, one of the robots that was looking through stacks of boxes and slight debris started to fly up to higher ground, the walkway. Silver took a peek at the robots and Nega, and his eyes widened when he saw one of the robots flying up to the walkway.

"Oh no..." He silently panicked.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"One of Nega's robots is coming up here."

Blaze couldn't believe what he just said, but her ears twitched upon hearing the mini-jet of the robot now believing Silver and looked at him.

"Stay down and don't move." She told him

When the robot came in level with the walkway, it started to fly across to the left. Silver and Blaze stayed down when they heard the robots mini-jet, Silver looked up to see the top of the robots head. Silver hoped that the robot would not simply turn around and see them, he shut his eyes and just hoped for the best. The robot went by Silver and Blaze, not noticing them at all.

"I think we're clear." Said Blaze.

Silver moved a little and a laser blast skidded right past his quills, making him and Blaze turn around and saw the robot aim its blaster at them, spotting the two. Without thinking, Silver jumped off the walkway and down to the lower level. He used his psychokinesis to gently lower himself all the way down. Once at the bottom he looked up at the walkway, concerned for Blaze.

"My my, what a pleasant surprise this is."

Silver looked up to see Nega come close to him on his hovercraft.

"This is the third time we've encountered each other." Said Nega.

"Third time's a charm." Silver coyly said.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you here. At the very least, there seems to be no more surprises."

Suddenly, Nega's robot that was searching the walkway, slammed down to the ground. The robots charred exterior and the smoke that came out, showed that it was obviously burnt. Nega stared at the destroyed robot in disbelief and Blaze had come down from the walkway.

"Blaze the Cat, I should've known you'd be here with this hedgehog."

"We know that you're searching for the emerald, and we're not letting you get it." Said Blaze.

"You're meddling in my business again? Don't be so sure of that." Nega chuckled at this and looked at the two. "I've already told you that I'm not the one to play games with."

"If it means protecting mankind from you're evil clutches, I'm willing to take that risk." Said Silver.

"Such a naive and stubborn fool you are. But if you insist, I'll gladly play along... On my terms."

The other robot that was with Nega when he entered the room, got in front of him, standing before Silver and Blaze.

"Terminate these two!"

With that said, Nega left the room.

The robot stretched its arms to the side.

"I'm ready for you this time." Said Silver.

The robots arms then extended out into the wall, planting them in place. The lights in the building suddenly started to flicker on and off.

"What's going on?" Asked Silver.

They took a look at the robots arms that were planted on the wall and saw that on the hands were lighted level meters. Blaze's eyes widened, immediately knowing what this thing was doing.

"It's absorbing the electricity in the warehouse!" She said.

The robot then brought its arms back and looked at Silver and Blaze, bringing its hands up to them.

"Silver, move!" She shouted.

Jolts of electricity shot out from the robots arms, Silver and Blaze were luckily fast enough to jump out the way, rolling upon hitting the ground. Silver and Blaze looked back up at the robot.

"How do we begin to approach this thing?" Asked Silver.

Blaze looked at the robot and saw that it had attached its arms to the wall again.

"Looks like it's recharging. Now's our chance to attack!"

Silver and Blaze ran from their cover and up to the robot. Before they could do anything though, the robot had put up a force field around itself. Silver and Blaze attacked but the force field reflected their hits and sent them flying. By then, the robot had already finished absorbing more of the electricity from the warehouse and aimed at Silver and Blaze and shot another jolt of electricity. Silver and Blaze got up in time and jumped out of the way again; however, Silver was too slow and got hit.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted.

Silver screamed as the electricity hit him and was soon sent flying towards a pile of boxes. The robot seemed to delay any further attacks, seemingly admiring the fact that it took out Silver. Blaze took the open opportunity to run up to the robot and tackled it to the ground since there was no force field. The robot however immediately got up and looked at Blaze.

Silver groaned as he got up, and looked around, groaning from the attack of the robot. He quickly came to reality when he heard Blaze calling for him.

"Silver, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" He called back.

Silver struggled to get up, the electricity shot had done a number on him. As Silver groaned more and rolled to his stomach, he noticed a pile of styrofoam peanuts in front of him, but it oddly glowed with a mysterious blue color. Not wasting anytime, Silver moved his hand toward the pile and moved the styrofoam out of the way. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a chaos emerald, he went to grab it and his vision became blank again.

* * *

><p><em>A blue hedgehog, Sonic, is seen standing at the entrance way of a chemical plant, a two-tailed fox, Tails, was standing right next to him.<em>

_"You did it Sonic! You got the chaos emerald and stopped Robotnik!" Tails exclaimed._

_"You got that right. It all felt too easy." Said Sonic, then looked at Tails with a knowing smile. "Beating Robuttnik that is, getting the emerald on the other hand wasn't exactly easy."_

_"But you're Sonic. You can do anything!"_

_"You're right, Tails."_

* * *

><p>Silver was brought back to reality and looked at the chaos emerald.<p>

"What does this mean?" He asked himself.

"Silver!"

Silver heard Blaze and looked back to see that she was still fighting the robot. She dodged the robots attacks as much as she could, but kept looking to Silver's location.

"Answer me!"

"Blaze!"

Blaze looked back to see Silver run up to her.

"Silver, are you alright?"

Blaze was not aware that the robot was going to grab her.

"Blaze, look out!" He shouted.

Blaze looked back to see that the robot was close to her and attempted to grab her. A teal light coated the robot's body all of a sudden and it couldn't move.

"Stay away from her!" Said Silver, using his psychokinesis to move the robot and threw it to the wall

The crash had done a number on the robot, as its exterior was cracked and the circuitry had become visible. It attempted to get up, but was once again grabbed by Silver.

"Send him to me, Silver!" Said Blaze.

Silver nodded and had brought the robot closer, dropping his psychokinetic powers and threw the robot so it flew towards Blaze. Blaze ran and jumped up to deliver a flying spin kick to the robot. The kick had sent the robot to the wall again, but an alarm had been set off; the robot had landed on a fire alarm. Soon, sprinklers from the ceiling had gone off and shot water to the room. The water had gotten all over the robot, causing it to jitter around and soon short circuiting it. Soon, the robot had fallen to the ground, not moving a limb because of the water. Silver and Blaze let out a sigh of relief for their victory. Silver used his psychokinesis up at the sprinklers to shut the water off.

"Thank you, Silver." Said Blaze, wringing her coat.

"Not a problem." Said Silver.

Once done, Silver looked at Blaze.

"That was a close fight." Blaze sighed.

"A little too close." Silver agreed and looked at the immobile robot. "We were very lucky this time."

"You got that right."

Blaze looked at Silver, noticing a slight burn on his arm.

"By the way, are you okay? I got worried when you got hit." She said and touched his arm.

"I'm fine, those boxes broke my fall." He said.

"How long were you out for? I kept calling for you to check if you were okay."

"I'm not sure how long I was out for, but I am a little glad I got attacked."

"Why?"

Silver took out the blue chaos emerald that he had found, and showed it to Blaze.

"You found the chaos emerald?" She said in disbelief.

"Talk about lucky. I found it shortly after I regained consciousness."

"Where was it?"

"I'm thinking in one of the boxes, but your guess is as good as mine." He said. "Strangely enough, I went to touch it and I blacked out again."

"Did you have another vision?"

"Yeah."

"What did you see?"

"Well, I saw the hedge-"

A little ball suddenly rolled between the two. They both looked at it, wondering what what it could be and where it came from, before it suddenly released purple smoke out to the room. They coughed from the smoke and looked at each other through the hazy gas.

"What is... this...?" Asked Blaze before falling limp to the ground.

"B-Blaze..."

Silver heard chuckling and turned around to see a claw grab the chaos emerald off the ground.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding the emerald."

Silver recognized the voice, but was to weak to do anything.

"N-Ne-ga..."

"Nighty-night." Said Nega.

That was all Silver heard before going unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 4. I really hope that I'm getting Silver's naïve trait right, it's a trait I didn't think I'd use effectively, but I think I'm doing alright. What do you think, because the last thing I need is to make Silver a little OOC. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

_In a house in the middle of a burdened city in the middle of the night, There were police sirens going off and a couple of civilians running from the threat that was chasing them, which were a couple of robots. The robots that were pursuing their targets had the marking of a familiar emblem of a certain evil mastermind._

_In one of the houses in the city, a white pinkish hedgehog was on a couch and was holding a little hedgehog boy in a protecting manner in her arms. The hedgehog boy looked around the house to see nothing but the dark room they were currently in, but was lit up because of bright lights from the outside illuminating the inside via the windows, making the anxiety was having much much worse. He then looked up to the woman, tears visible accompanied with absolute fear in his eyes._

_"Mom, I'm scared." The hedgehog boy said, now on the verge of breaking down._

_"I know, honey, but we have to stay here." the woman told the boy. "We have to stay away from the outside."_

_"But what about dad?"_

_"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." She reassured him, and looked at him. "Everything will be alright, baby."_

_The boy closed his eyes and hugged his mother tight._

_"I don't want anything to happen to you!" He cried._

_"And nothing will happen." She comforted and hugged back. "I need you to stay strong. For your father, for me. Do you understand?"_

_The boy nodded reluctantly, and buried his head in her chest._

_"I love you... Silver." She whispered._

_The worried mother broke the hug and looked at Silver. He didn't respond, and just had his head buried in his mother's chest. She started to shake Silver, her hands resting on his shoulders._

_"Silver? Silver...?"_

* * *

><p>"Silver? Silver!?" Blaze was shaking the knocked out hedgehog back to reality.<p>

Silver slowly opened his eyes and saw Blaze looking at him, worriedly.

"Blaze, what happened?" He asked as Blaze helped him up.

"We got ambushed by Nega." She answered.

Silver groaned as he sat up and looked around to see that they were still in the warehouse. He then put his head down, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"I remember now, Nega had sneaked attacked us when we had taken out his robot." He said, and then reached for the chaos emerald they had recovered. His eyes widened when he realized he didn't have it and he frantically looked around for it "Where is it?" Then everything came crashing down like a ton of bricks, and he punched the ground in anger. "Nega took the chaos emerald!"

"Silver, I think you should calm down." Blaze said, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "What's done is done."

Silver let out another sigh, accepting the loss and looked up at Blaze.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

They were silent for a moment, trying to regroup themselves of the situation, until Blaze broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were knocked out, I heard you muttering something. I recovered first from Nega's ambush." She told him, and continued. "Anyway, you kept muttering something, and you sounded scared too."

Silver thought about it and instantly remembered the dream he had just now, though it felt more of a nightmare to him. Either way, it had to be what Blaze was referring to, making him look away and stare in the distance.

"It was nothing." He said absent mindedly.

Blaze was unconvinced, but seeing as how Silver hesitated a bit before answering and his demeanor dropping faster than a kid after a sugar rush, she decided to drop the subject and take his word.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He took a deep breathe and looked back to her. "Thanks for looking out for me, Blaze."

"Anytime." She smiled and brought her hand out.

Silver saw her bring her hand out for him. He looked again to see her smiling down at him as she waited for him to take her hand. He smiled and took her hand, and she helped him up off the ground. They kept smiling, just happy to be okay after the chain of events with Nega.

"We should head back to the resistance base." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sparks is wondering where we are." Said Silver.

Blaze let out a chuckle at Silver's joke as did he, before heading to the entrance, the same way they got in, and left the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze made it back to the base and entered the garage to enter the base.<p>

"I still can't believe we got blindsided by Nega." Said Silver.

"Silver it's fine. Keep in mind that he only has one emerald." Blaze reassured, and opened the door so they can go in.

"That's what worries me." He muttered before following her.

They see Sparks, who was at his desk, and seemed to be working on something. They both go up to the working mole.

"Hey, Sparks." Said Silver.

Sparks picked his head up upon hearing Silver, and turned around on his chair to see Silver and Blaze standing in front of him.

"Hey guys, you've been gone for a while." He said, happy to see that they were okay. "How'd it go?"

"Well, things didn't go exactly as planned." Silver said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"We were able to find the chaos emerald at the warehouse. Unfortunately, we were ambushed by Nega and he took it from us." Said Blaze.

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, Sparks." Said Silver.

The hedgehog went to walk around the lab, thinking of nothing more than how they could have the emerald with them right now, instead of it being stolen by Nega.

"But hey, I have something that might lift your spirits." Sparks said excitedly.

"What?" Silver walked back over to Sparks.

Sparks grabbed the thing that he was working on in the desk and showed Silver and Blaze a little box device that almost looked like a phone.

"What is it?" Asked Blaze.

"Well, you guys asked if I could make something to help your hunt for the emeralds easier, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was able to make a tracker that can find the chaos emeralds!"

"Seriously!?" Silver exclaimed.

Sparks nodded, and gave Silver the tracker.

"Sparks, you're the best!"

"It was nothing, really. Once I figured out the energy level from the emerald and picked some linked signals that were similar to the current emerald we have, the rest was basic engineering from there."

"This should make finding the rest of the emeralds a whole lot easier now."

Silver suddenly ran towards the exit before anyone could say anything, but was stopped by Blaze the minute he moved.

"Where are going?" She asked him.

He turned back around and looked at her.

"I'm going to find the next emerald."

"Silver, hold on a minute." She said walking towards him. "We had just gotten back here after we were attacked by Nega."

"I know that."

"So don't you think it'd be best if we stayed and rested for a bit?"

"How can I? This can be our advantage to beating Nega, we should use it."

"You're so naive." She said, shaking her head. She looked back up at him, now with a serious look. "That was a close battle that we had back at the warehouse, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if we were going to survive, let alone win. Not to mention the fact that you got hit by a jolt of electricity during said fight."

Sparks let out a gasp, drawing the attention of Silver and Blaze.

"Are you okay, Silver?" He asked, very concerned.

"Yeah... But it was practically a scratch, I mean it-"

"Silver." Blaze cut him off.

He looked up to see Blaze with a smile on her face, though he knew it was more or less a pity smile. She walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Silver, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't push yourself too hard, neither for justice nor vengeance. We all have days of self doubt and a sense of failure, but we need to power through it to get the most out of our outcome."

Silver looked up at Blaze, who gave him a comforting smile.

"You have a strong will, and that's good, but please don't let that get to your head."

Silver looked at her smile again and returned it, understanding what Blaze meant.

"You're right, Blaze. I really shouldn't beat myself up for every single petty thing. I guess it was just the heat of the moment." He said.

Blaze nodded to Silver and he brought her in for a hug. Caught off guard for a second, Blaze hugged back, happy that Silver understands. They broke the hug and Silver looked at the tracker in his hands, and walked over to Sparks, handing him the tracking device.

"Thanks Sparks. I'm glad you're a part of the team." He said. "You're always here for us when we need you the most."

Sparks smiled, looking up at Silver. "Thanks."

Silver then walked over to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"He's such a hard worker, isn't he?" Asked Sparks.

"He sure is." Blaze answered, walking up behind Sparks and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I wish I can be as brave as him one day. I want to be able to help others too."

Blaze looked down at Sparks, and turned him around so that he can look at her.

"Sparks, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll help others. You're sweet, kind, caring and like Silver, you have a good heart."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You've made that tracking device to help with our search; consider that a step forward, because I'm sure that you'll be of great help to others like you've helped me and Silver time and time again."

Sparks smiled at Blaze's encouraging words and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Blaze. You know, Silver makes a great brother, but you make a great motivational sister for me."

Blaze smiled and hugged back, looking at the room Silver left to.

"Anytime, Sparks. Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone was knocking on the door of the house until it became rough banging, scaring Silver and his mother even more for what they feared was to be a robot sent to capture them, or worse. Silver hugged his mother tightly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the banging became violent._

"_Mom?" He looked up at her in a panic._

"_Shh, don't cry, Silver. I promise that everything will be okay, baby." She soothed._

_Soon the banging stopped and was replaced with a small crash. Silver and his mom looked towards the door, anticipating the worst and then the door flung open to show a male white hedgehog, Stumbling and tripping to the ground. The hedgehog looked just like Silver except that his fur was of a darker shade and his muzzle had a darker color to it as well, resembling a five o' clock shadow._

"_Dad!" Silver screamed in joy._

_He got up and ran to hug his father in a tight embrace. The white hedgehog hugged his son back, afraid to see what has become of his family due to the situation._

"_Dad, where were you?" Asked Silver._

_His dad broke the hug, but kept his hands on Silver's shoulders._

"_Silver, listen to me. I need you to stay close to your mother, okay?" Asked his dad, and Silver nodded to him. "Good. Stay close to her and watch her for me. I might need to go back out. I need you to stay strong, son."_

_Silver felt a tear run down his cheek and hugged his dad again before going back to his mom._

* * *

><p>Silver woke up and sat up on the bed with a gasp. He looked around to see that he was in his room and was in bed. He sighed and brought his hands to his head, closing his eyes.<p>

"What happened that day? I barely remember any of it." He said, reminiscing the nightmare he just had.

Silver got out of bed and exited the room. He went to the main room that was the garage area, and saw Blaze and Sparks at the lab table, and they seemed to be talking. Silver walked towards the two, and Blaze's ears twitched and looked up to see Silver coming towards them.

"Silver, you're up." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Silver, you feeling better?" Asked Sparks.

"More or less, but I should be fine." He said. "You were right, Blaze. I guess all I needed was some rest to clear my head. Thanks."

Blaze nodded, but noticed his solemn demeanor that he had.

Silver walked up to a nearby window and looked out at the sky. He saw the clouds in the sky in the shape of a two hedgehogs. He sighed knowing that they were supposed to be his parents. Blaze walked up to him, concerned for the white hedgehog.

"Everything alright?" She asked

Silver just stayed quiet and kept looking out the window.

"Look, I know you're still upset that we lost the chaos emerald to Nega, but we have to look at things positively and move forward."

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is it?"

Silver let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Have you ever felt like there's something missing in your life, but you don't exactly know what it is, and it drives you a bit insane for the answer?"

"I can't really say I have, nor can I say I've experienced it, but I know what you're getting at. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's not important." He said and looked out the window again. "At least... Not now."

Blaze nodded in understanding, and walked back to Sparks. Something that Silver had said still lingered in her mind though.

"_I wonder what Silver is talking about. I thought he would be upset about losing the chaos emerald, but he's upset about something else. What is it exactly?"_

Just then, the alarm in the base went off, grabbing the attention of everyone present, especially Silver.

"We have a problem!" Said Sparks.

Sparks started typing on his computer and brought up a map of the city. It showed Nega going across the city downtown in his hovercraft, and his robots excavating what they could around him.

"What's he doing?" Asked Silver, still watching the monitor.

"Keep moving!" Nega snapped at his robots. "My analysis shows me that an emerald is present here, and we have to find it before anymore interference's occur. Hurry up!"

"He's going after the chaos emerald again!" Said Sparks.

"Too bad for him, we have the advantage." Said Silver, a confident smile invaded his lips. He looked at Sparks. "Sparks, can you activate the tracker for us?"

"Absolutely! Just give me a minute."

He grabbed the tracker and turned it on. The tracker soon was beeping as it picked up a signal, the signal for the chaos emerald. Sparks smiled and handed Silver the tracker.

"The tracker works the same as a radar, just follow the blinking light and it should lead you to the emerald."

"Got it. Thanks, Sparks." Said Silver.

"Let's go, Silver." Said Blaze.

With the tracker now in there possessions, Silver and Blaze ran out the base, following the tracker to the chaos emerald.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze were walking down the street where they saw Nega at the base. They saw the excavation work that Nega's robots had done when they saw him.<p>

"We're close." Said Blaze.

"To Nega or the chaos emerald?" Asked Silver.

"Both, I'd imagine. But I really don't want to run into Nega again."

"Agreed, let's just focus on finding the emerald."

Blaze nodded and looked at the tracker that was in her hands. Like Sparks had said, the tracker acted as a radar, a grid was shown with a bright yellow light sliding across the screen and a little emerald shaped symbol appeared when the line crossed the general area.

"It's got to be around here." She said.

After walking the rest of the block down and around the corner, they found themselves by the edge of town. Silver let out an exasperated sigh.

"We've been walking for the last hour, where's that emerald?"

"According to the tracker: we should be close." Blaze reassured.

Silver looked at the tracker and saw that they were in fact close to the chaos emerald.

"Great, now we just have to find it before Nega."

They started looking around to try and find the chaos emerald in the block. Silver looked around where ever he could and saw a faint white light on some leaves on a tree.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the tree.

Blaze looked to see that he was pointing to a tree, she looked up and saw the white light as well. Silver used his psychokinesis to move the leaves out of the way. He was expecting them to have found the emerald, but he was very disappointed when he saw that it was only a white dove. The light from the sun reflected off its feathers, making the light that Silver and Blaze just saw.

"It was just a dove." Blaze said.

Silver sighed and looked at Blaze.

"I Should've known it wasn't going to be that easy." He said.

"It's alright. Let's just keep going."

Silver nodded and followed her to the rest of the block down.

"Where do you think the chaos emerald is?"

"Not sure, but the tracker says it's close."

Silver looked at the tracker to see that the symbol was near the center this time.

"Great, we're close!" He said.

"It appears so." She agreed.

Silver and Blaze kept walking, looking around for the chaos emerald. Soon, they made it to the end of the block, but had still not found the emerald at all, and after walking the entire block, Silver looked back at Blaze.

"Where is this emerald, I thought we were close?" Silver asked.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Blaze.

She looked at the tracker again and she had a look of confusion. She was shocked to see that the symbol was off-center and almost at the bottom of the grid.

"Wait a minute, this thing says that we went past the chaos emerald." She said.

"What?"

Silver looked at Blaze in shock. She showed him the tracker, and Silver was shocked to see that Blaze was right, they had went past the emerald completely.

"That can't be right! We looked as hard as we could to find it, and you're saying we walked past it?"

"It looks like it." Blaze said and started to get angry, which Silver could sense. "This is starting to frustrate me."

"It's okay, Blaze. Remember why we're doing this."

Blaze let out a sigh, knowing that they were on a mission for a reason. She couldn't let her anger get to her.

"I know. This whole thing is just starting to get to me."

"It's getting to me too, Blaze. But we can't let our anger over something repetitive get the best of us."

Blaze looked at Silver and smiled at him, crossing her arms as well.

"Since when did you get a grasp of reality to tell me that?"

"I learned from the best." He said with a wink.

They walked back to see if they can find the emerald after they had walked the whole way. Silver and Blaze backtracked up to the tree where they thought the emerald was at and looked around for some type of clue.

"We've walked all the way back here, and the emerald is still nowhere to be found." Said Silver.

"I know. This is getting meaningless." Said Blaze.

She suddenly had a realization as well as an idea and looked at the tracker.

"What if we've been reading the tracker wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We looked for the emerald when we were close, and we only looked through visible vantage points. But what if it was hidden under our feet?"

"Wait, you mean like it was buried?"

"Exactly!"

"That does make more sense." Silver thought, then looked at her with a confident smile. "Great! Let's go back to-"

Before Silver could finish that sentence, something was shot to them, exploding by the two and throwing them off guard.

Silver and Blaze looked at where the explosion was, both of them coughing and waving away some dust that floated.

"What was that?" Asked Silver.

"I don't know, some type of explosive." Said Blaze.

Soon enough, they heard laughing, and they both looked up to see that it was Nega lowering himself in his hovercraft, along with two of his robots.

"Well well, you two are here, too?" He asked, and gave out a quick chuckle. "Not surprising for you to be meddling in my business."

"Any evil intentions of yours is our business." Said Silver

Nega chuckled as he got closer.

"Is that so? Then should we not waste our time with this pointless babbling?"

Silver and Blaze looked at each other, nodding and then looked back to Nega.

"We've survived the battles with you and your test dummies you call robots!"

"Your confidence, as you will see, will lead you to your defeat."

Nega laughed as he flew off, along with his robots.

"Where is he going?" Asked Silver.

"I don't know, but what did he mean by that?" Asked Blaze

"Who knows, let's just find the emerald before-"

The ground started to rumble before Silver could finish.

"What's going on?" Asked Blaze.

Then something came out from under the ground, leaving a big hole from where it had emerged. It had jumped up in the air and came back down with a hard stomp, leaving a cloud of dust to form around it. It was a robot in the shape of a bull, with a drill for a snout. It looked up at Silver and Blaze, finding its targets.

"Is that Nega's robot?" Asked Silver.

The robot charged at Silver and Blaze at a high speed, it's drill activated and spinning as well. Silver and Blaze dodged out of the way when it got close and looked at the robot as it turned to see them.

"What should we do first?" Asked Blaze.

Silver looked around and found pieces of debris, which consisted of a big chunk of concrete, planks from fallen trees, and glass shards on the ground. He used his psychokinesis to pick it up.

"I got this!" He said.

Silver threw the debris at the robot, and was successful in hitting it, but the attack was absolutely futile. The robot looked at Silver, seeming more angry than hurt.

"Oh no." He muttered in shock.

the robot charged towards Silver, leaving the stunned and shocked hedgehog to stay where he was. As the robot got closer, Blaze came and pushed Silver out the way, with the robot barely skidding her feet. They both tumbled to the ground, where Silver came back to reality.

"Silver, you need to focus!" Snapped Blaze.

Silver looked to Blaze and then to the robot.

"Sorry about that."

The robot charged at them again. Silver and Blaze were ready for its next attack on them, and that's when the robot jumped and dove down into the street, head first and using the drill to burrow under. Silver and Blaze looked at the hole that the robot had dug into.

"What is it doing now?" Asked Silver.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up." Said Blaze.

They both were waiting for the robot to surface back up, but the question is where will it come from. There was a rumble, much like from before, and they both knew that the robot was coming.

"Brace yourself!" Said Blaze.

The robot had emerged from the ground, nearly catching Silver who was just feet away from the attack. Silver was knocked back from the sudden attack, but used his psychokinesis to stop in the air and gently lower himself. Blaze ran up to Silver, keeping her eyes on the robot.

"What should we do?" Asked Silver.

Before Blaze could answer, the robot charged at them. Blaze threw a fireball at the robot, and the hit landed, making the big charging bull shaped bolts and metal stagger and drift to the side. Silver then grabbed it with his psychokinesis to stop it and held him down.

"Any Ideas, Blaze?"

Blaze looked at the robot that Silver had trapped, but didn't know what to do next. She looked over at the big burrow that the robot had made and got an idea. She checked to see that Silver was still holding onto the robot, making a smirk appear on her lips.

"Silver, I have an idea." She told him. "You'll have to let him go."

"W-What?!"

"Trust me. We just have to keep him occupied until he burrows under ground again."

Silver had no reason to argue right now, and looked at Blaze. "Alright."

He let go of the robot, whom immediately turned around and faced the two again, and charged at them. Silver and Blaze waited until the robot was close before they got out the way. They looked over at the robot, who stopped and looked back at them, then it burrowed under ground.

Blaze smiled at this, it was exactly what she wanted the robot to do. She looked at Silver, keeping the smirk on her face.

"You ready?" She asked.

"What's the plan?"

"We have to wait for him to emerge from the ground. When he does, I want you to grab him with your psychokinesis and keep him in place of the burrow. Got it?"

"That sounds extremely risky, but we have to stop this thing before he destroys the area." He said, giving her a thumbs up after.

"Good. Now we just have to wait." She said. "And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how unpredictable this robot is. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have agreed to that idea if I didn't know you were the one who came up with it. I trust you, Blaze."

Blaze smiled at Silver's words, but was soon interrupted by the ground rumbling.

"Get ready!"

The robot had emerged from the ground, this time a good distance away from the two, but still rather close. Silver immediately grabbed the robot with his psychokinesis and held him in place.

"I got him, Blaze!"

"Great, now just hold him still for a moment."

Blaze than ran over to a tree and started to kick and push it until it fell down right on the hole, and then ran to get some debris that was laying on the ground and put that in the hole as well. When she felt that she had enough filled in the hole, she made another fireball in her hands and threw it in the hole, and a massive fire was produced.

"Silver, bring him to the fire!" She ordered.

Silver pushed the robot towards the fire that Blaze had made, but the robot was not going down without a fight, and started to push against the psychokinesis. Silver struggled to move the robot further, until Blaze came and started to tackle the robot to the fire.

"Blaze!" He shouted.

She had pushed the robot really close to the fire. With one more tackle, she pushed the robot in it. Silver dropped his psychokinesis and watched as the robot was trapped in the flames. It tried to escape but the burning debris acted like quick sand, bringing the robot down as it burned and sunk into the inferno. When the robot was no longer seen, Blaze went to absorb the fire, thus dousing it out. Silver let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it!" He said.

"We sure did, in what felt like the nick of time too."

"That was pretty risky back there, Blaze."

"Hey, sometimes you have to do what it takes when things get really heated."

"Desperate times called for desperate measures, I'd assume."

"Basically."

"Well, we stopped Nega's robot and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, I think the only other thing is..." They both looked at each other and Blaze pulled out the tracker. "The only thing left is the chaos emerald."

"Well, where is it?"

Blaze looked at the tracker and saw that the emerald symbol was in the middle of the radar tracker.

"It should be somewhere around here."

Silver and Blaze looked around, then in one of the burrows, they saw something glow white. Silver noticed it and pointed it out.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the white light.

Blaze looked over at what he was pointing at, and saw the light too.

"Should we go check it out?" She asked.

"I think we should, and I know for a fact that it can't be a dove this time."

Blaze chuckled, remembering the mix up from earlier and went to the burrow. They moved some extra debris out the way, and found what they have been searching for since they got there: the chaos emerald, a white one too.

"Here it is." Said Blaze.

"You were right, Blaze. It was under our feet the whole time."

Blaze gave Silver a smile and he went to go and grab it, but Blaze went to stop him.

"Silver, wait!"

But it was too late. He grabbed the emerald, and he lost consciousness and fell over again.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic was face to face with a red echidna, wearing regular shoes and had a pair of pointed knuckled gloves. Sonic stared down the echidna, who seemed to be peeved off with the blue hedgehog. Both were staring daggers at one another, in the shrine of the super emeralds in the heart of Angel Island.<em>

_"Knuckles, just listen to me. You've been tricked, and we want to help you. We're not here to-"_

_"Shut your mouth!" Snapped the echidna, Knuckles. "I don't really know what is going on with all this, but what I do know is that things have gone from bad to worse since my island fell to the ocean. Now I have to deal with you pests that are showing up!"_

_"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just-"_

_"Well too bad! You say you weren't looking for trouble, and now you're saying that I've been tricked. Well, I'm already in a steaming mood, so trouble just found you."_

_Knuckles clenched his fist and charged at Sonic, who stood his ground against the enraged echidna._

* * *

><p>Silver came back to reality again, and looked at the chaos emerald in slight fear, also feeling Blaze gently shake him.<p>

"Silver, are you alright?" She asked.

"What is happening?"

"Another vision?"

"It seems that way whenever I pick up a chaos emerald." Silver said, letting out a sigh. "What does this mean, and why is it only happening to me?"

"I don't know, but we should head back to the base. It's been a rough day as it is."

Silver nodded and got up on his feet, following Blaze and glancing down on the emerald in his hand.

"_Are these visions supposed to mean something about the future? If so, am I supposed to prevent some bad outcome? Give me some type of sign." _He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The character, Abigail, is an OC character of mine.**

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze got back to the resistance base after the brutal battle they had with what they assumed to be one of Nega's robots in downtown. They walk into the garage and open the base and walk in to see Sparks at his desk, looking over some blueprints.<p>

"Hey, Sparks." Silver said to get his attention. "We're back."

Sparks turned to see Silver and Blaze after he heard Silver call for him.

"Hey, guys." Sparks said, happy to see they were okay. "How'd it go?"

"We had a rough run in with Nega." Said Silver.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"I'd disagree with you there, but we pulled through in the end." Said Blaze.

"Were you guys able to find the chaos emerald?" Asked Sparks.

"We sure did." Silver said, and he pulled out the white emerald to show Sparks.

"That's great!" Sparks said and went to get it from Silver. "Did anything happen out there while you were looking for it?"

Silver grew silent and looked at Blaze, who just gave him a nod. He sighed and looked at Sparks.

"Actually, when I went to grab it, I got another vision."

"Really, another one?"

Silver nodded and looked back up at the mole.

"I wonder what could be causing them." Said Blaze.

"Well, from what I can barely remember from these visions, they just seem to play a scenario with this blue hedgehog every time."

"Wait, a blue hedgehog... You mean Sonic the hedgehog?" Asked Sparks.

"Probably." Silver Responded, now thinking again to what he thought before. "I just don't understand why I keep getting visions of him every time I pick up these chaos emeralds."

"It's definitely worth something to think about."

"What do you think it is, Sparks?" Asked Blaze.

"I still don't know, Blaze. These visions could seriously mean anything at this point."

"Well, what matters now is that we've gotten a chaos emerald before Nega." Said Silver.

"Silver I'm still worried about your well-being if this keeps happening to you."

"Me too, You shouldn't keep blacking out from such a little gem stone every time you pick one up." Said Blaze.

"It's okay, guys." Silver reassured. "I feel fine, and it's not like when I do black out, bad things are bound to happen."

"Even still, that doesn't mean we aren't concerned for you, Silver."

"Actually, now that I think about it, these visions could lead to some type of outcome." Said Sparks.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this: You have these powerful emeralds that houses tremendous amounts of energy, right?"

"Yes, of course." Said Silver.

"Well, my guess is that these visions could provide some type of foreshadow into the right direction for the future, given that we succeed in gathering them. Then that would leave nothing but a hopeful tomorrow for all of us."

"Or?"

"Or it may very well lead into something so horrendously bad and all hope would seem to be lost."

"That's pretty dark." Silver commented.

"It's just a theory, but that's what I think will happen." Said Sparks. He looked over at Blaze, who looked to be deep in thought of something. "What do you think, Blaze?"

"I think we may be in bigger danger than we realize if Nega obtains all seven of these emeralds."

"What?" Said Sparks and Silver, looking at her in shock.

"Silver, do you remember when we went to Nega's base before we started hunting for the chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah." Silver said.

"Do you remember when he told us why he needed the emeralds and what he showed us?"

Silver thought about it, but the events of the past few days has made a rubbish bin in his head and he couldn't think much of what happened recently.

"No. So much has happened that I forgot about that."

"Well, he told us that he needed the emeralds so that he can awaken the beast that lies within them, and use that beast to take over the city, and most likely the world." She explained.

"A... Beast?!" Sparks asked and started to shake at the thought.

Silver thought about it, and then it clicked.

"I remember now. I guess with the wild goose chase for the chaos emeralds and the visions I keep having, I kind of forgot about that."

"Do you guys know what this... Beast is, or what it may look like?"

"No." Said Blaze. "All we know is that this beast was sealed in the chaos emeralds, and collecting all seven of them will awaken it. With what Nega was getting at, we shouldn't let him get any more chaos emeralds. At all."

"Damn it." Silver muttered. "We just have to keep looking for the rest of them then, we've already discovered three of the emeralds."

"Which means there are still four more that we have to find."

"And prevent Nega from getting any more." Silver added. "He's already got one emerald. As much as a pain that is, let's keep it that way."

Blaze nodded and went over to a table that had some files, most of them being blueprints that Sparks had made, and stood there leaned against the table with her arms crossed.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, Sparks?"

"Do you think that things will ever go back to when we didn't have to worry so much about Nega's antics."

Silver let out a sigh and looked at Sparks.

"To be honest, I don't know. I do know that we'll never stop worrying about Nega's antics and schemes, but I do hope that this nightmare he's causing now will end soon."

"In order to do that, we have to stop Nega from releasing this beast at all costs." Said Blaze.

"Then let's hope our luck remains with us in this hunt."

"Don't worry about it, Silver." Said Sparks. "I made that tracking device for you guys, so you guys should have all the luck over Nega with finding the chaos emeralds first."

"That's right, we can just use the tracker right now." Silver said and looked at Blaze. "Blaze, think you can find where the next emerald is?"

"Already on it. Just give it a minute to analyze." She said.

After a few moments, which felt like hours to Silver, the tracker finally found the location of the next emerald.

"I got it!"

"Where is it?" Asked Silver.

"It's in an airport out in the city, but I don't know where it is."

"Let me see." Said Sparks.

Blaze handed Sparks the tracker and looked at the location that the emerald was to be at, and went to his computer to type it in. Soon, the map showed an old and abandoned looking airport in the outskirts of a highway.

"What is that place?" Asked Silver.

"This was an old airport that was made years ago on what used to be Green Hill Zone."

"Green Hill Zone?" Silver and Blaze said.

"Yeah, it used to be an open field of grass land where woodland creatures roamed free and played and lived happy lives, and if I'm not mistaken, this is also where Sonic and Dr. Eggman had a few confrontations from what I heard." He said. "But for some reason, it was the sight of this new airport that they thought would be a good place to put there, and soon all the livestock and greenery that made up Green Hill Zone started to slowly vanish all together."

"That's so sad." Blaze said, almost wiping off a tear and feeling her heart break slightly.

"Yeah..." Silver agreed. "So you're saying that the chaos emerald is in that airport?"

"Yes." Said Sparks. "Just keep in mind that it is abandoned."

"With our luck, we're sure to run in on some problems." Silver sighed. "Anyway, we're heading out. You ready, Blaze?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Silver and Blaze got the tracker from Sparks and headed out the base.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze had made it to Green Hill Zone, which was pretty far off from the outskirts of the city, and were below the highway that was present. They looked around at the vacant field of slightly decayed grass that was occupied with forgotten roads.<p>

"So this is Green Hill Zone?" Asked Silver.

"Seems like it, but it's deserted here." Said Blaze. "Hard to believe that such a place that inhabited life is nothing but a desolate wasteland now."

"I guess the abandoned airport we're headed to might as well be an old and forgotten asylum."

"Speaking of which, we should be close." She said and looked at the tracker, "Though this thing only tells me where the chaos emerald is, it doesn't exactly show any buildings or anything."

"Well, we shouldn't be too far from the airport."

Silver and Blaze looked around, still walking around the field below the highway until they went up a small hill, and saw the airport that they had been looking for, and looked to see that the highway had stopped on a road leading to the abandoned airport.

"We Found it!" Said Silver.

Silver wasted no time in running towards the abandoned structure, with Blaze following right behind him. They both stopped right in front of the airport at its entrance and glanced at the forgotten building, as well as the big open spaces where the airplanes landed and took off. They looked at each other and back at the airport.

"This place really is abandoned." Said Silver.

"There's not even a single soul around here." Said Blaze.

"I was expecting maybe a couple airplanes to be here, but there's not even that."

They both looked at the tracker, and it showed that a chaos emerald was definitely near them. They looked at the entrance and then to each other.

"I doubt if there's any danger we would need to face, but keep your guard up just in case." Said Blaze.

"You got it."

They both walked in and were greeted with the sound of the creaky revolving doors. Both their ears twitched from the sound, making them flinch from the sudden invasion of the loud noise. Once on the other side they looked around at the room to see what looked like baggage claim areas, but it was not working and was covered in dust and cobwebs. They didn't need to look around to notice that the air had obvious dust particles just flying around them.

"How long do you think it's been since this place was abandoned?" Silver asked

"I don't know, but it had to have been a pretty long time for it to look this decayed and bad." Said Blaze.

"Going by that, we're not going to find much but broken machines, dust, cobwebs, and most likely some dead rodents."

"And a chaos emerald." She added.

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>After awhile, they had searched most of the gates in the airport as well as the resting areas with the different restaurants and stores. They were finishing up looking around one of the gates, but couldn't find anything.<p>

"We're never going to find the emerald at this rate." Said Silver.

"We've finished up looking around here, so maybe we should just go." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, this atmosphere is just getting more depressing by the minute."

They walked out of the gate and back down the corridor to a spacious room with monitors that were shut off.

"It feels like we've searched this entire airport, and we can't find this chaos emerald." Said Silver.

"I doubt if we've searched the entire airport, but we've at least searched a huge majority of it." Blaze said. "But at this point, I don't care. I thought I was on the verge of reaching my limit when we were at the warehouse, but this is definitely testing my patience." She seethed, clenching her fists and making sparks fly out.

"Blaze, please calm down. I'm beyond angry too. But lashing out our anger will do nothing but stall for time."

Blaze relaxed herself and unclenched her hand and restrained her flames.

"We have to find this chaos emerald under any means. If we don't, then Nega could find it and be that much closer to fulfilling his evil plan. We can't let that happen."

Blaze let out a sigh, and looked at the ground.

"You're right. As I've said before, this is really starting to get to me. Just the stress of everything that's happening is too much, even for me."

Blaze took a deep breathe and looked up at Silver. However, she saw something right past Silver. It was far away on the other end of the corridor, but she could clearly see a visible figure standing at the end of the hall.

"What's that over there?"

"Huh?"

Silver turned around to see the same figure that Blaze was looking at. The figure looked towards Silver and Blaze, who were looking over at him.

"Hey, you!" Silver called.

The figure instantly ran ahead to the other gates. Silver saw this and instantly started running to him, looking back at Blaze.

"Come on, Blaze! We have to get that person!"

"Silver, wait!" She called out to him, but was no use, Silver had already ran. She let out a sigh. "Why doesn't he ever listen...?"

Blaze started running as well, trying to catch up with Silver.

The figure was running down the corridor, as fast as he could past the gates, and rest stops. The person looked back to see if they were being pursued, and saw Silver running to them at a great speed. The person shrieked and started to run faster.

"Hey! Stop!" Silver shouted.

Blaze ran beside him and looked at him.

"Silver, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you just call someone out like that!?"

"It was just an instinct!"

"An instinct!?"

"Blaze Just-"

"Silver, for all we know, this person could be trouble, maybe even working for Nega!"

"Blaze, just keep running and chase this guy down!"

Blaze let out an agitated sigh, but focused on the chase that she was a part of.

The person kept running and looked back at Silver and Blaze. The person looked back in front of them and turned a corner to the left. Silver and Blaze saw this and went left when they went to the corner. The person looked back to see that the two were still chasing him, and he looked back in front of himself to turn another corner to the right, and saw some boxes that were stacked, and knocked them down as he ran past it. Silver and Blaze turned the corner, but didn't see the boxes that the person had tripped over, they stumbled on the boxes, not exactly tripping over them. Getting annoyed, Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up the boxes and push them out the way, and continued to chase the person.

The person ran to one of the gates and ran in the boarding tube to get away. Silver and Blaze were behind so they didn't see where the person went. At the end of the tube, the person opened the hatch door and ran down the steps that were on the boarding tube, leading to the landing port and ran away from the airport.

Inside, Silver and Blaze were looking around, trying to find the person they were chasing, but couldn't see him.

"Where did he go?" Silver asked, nearly out of breathe.

"I don't know. But whoever that was, sure was in a hurry to leave." Said Blaze.

Silver sighed and was going to sit down on one of the chairs, when he saw right out the window, and saw the person they were chasing outside and running from the airport.

"I found him!"

Blaze looked back to see that Silver was pointing out the window and saw outside to see the person that they were chasing was running. Silver backed up a few steps and ran to the window full speed. Blaze looked back at Silver to see him already charging at the window.

"Silver, what are you doing!?"

Silver put his arms around in front of his face, and smashed through the thick glass going to the ground in a heap of shattered glass, and using his psychokinesis to gently lower himself, and ran for the person again.

Blaze was shocked at Silver's more than bold action and couldn't believe that he would just jump out a window like that, through glass that looked pretty strong. She got a hold of herself and jumped out the window as well, getting to the ground and ran after Silver and the person, a trail of fire was following her as she ran.

The person looked back to see that Silver and Blaze had found him and ran faster. The person ran inside one of the nearby towers and shut the door and started to run up some nearby staircase and ran up the stairs. The person was on the stairs that lead to the third floor before Silver and Blaze arrived. They looked for the person but couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" Said Silver.

Blaze looked at a nearby staircase that lead up the tower that had an open door, and pointed to it.

"He went up the tower."

They both wasted no time and went past the doors and up the staircase.

The person made it to the top of the staircase, exhausted, and out of breathe, and went inside the doors that was up the tower. Needing a place to hide, he hid under a desk that was just a few good steps away from the door.

Silver and Blaze ran all the way up moments after the person did, and went in the room.

"This is as far as you're going!" Said Silver.

They looked around to see that it was an empty room, save for monitors and keyboards on deks everywhere. They looked around and were impressed with the scenery.

"This is the control tower." Said Blaze.

"Where could this troublemaker be?"

They both looked around the control room trying to find the one they were chasing down. Unbeknownst to them, the person in question was hiding under the desk that was in the back of the room, opposite of the glass window. The person remained absolutely quiet, not wanting to be caught, that is until the person looked down to see a rat right next to him, squeaking and looking around. The person let out a gasp, and the rat got closer, making the person scream and getting out from under the desk.

Silver and Blaze turned around to see a little fox girl with short black hair and red fur, and was in a light pink sundress and matching sneakers come out.

"Wait!" Silver said.

The fox girl looked at the two and tried to run out the door, but Blaze ran and grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Oh no, you don't."

Blaze dragged her back as the little girl was screaming and flailing her arm around to get free. Blaze put her in the wall, where Silver and Blaze were on either side to corner her and keep her from getting away. The little girl looked at the two, terrified with what might happen next.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Blaze.

"Don't you know that a place this big and deserted is dangerous?" Asked Silver.

The little fox couldn't take this anymore and just began to cry.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other than back at the fox girl, feeling sorry for yelling at her like they did.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Silver.

The fox girl just kept crying, ignoring Silver's question.

Silver went to grab the fox girl, but she pushed him away, still crying. Silver looked at Blaze and she went to grab her too, and again the fox girl pushed her hand away. Blaze felt equally as bad and looked at Silver.

"Let's give her a minute."

Silver nods and watches as the girl keeps crying.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes pass, the fox girl has calmed down and is now whimpering rather than crying like before. She looked up at Silver and Blaze, still sniffling from the crying. Silver and Blaze smiled at the girl and looked at her.<p>

"You feel better?" Asked Blaze.

"Y-Yes." The fox girl choked out.

"We're sorry for chasing you like that. We weren't expecting anyone to be here."

The fox girl nodded, and looked down.

"What's your name?" Asked Blaze.

"A-Abigail." She said.

"Abigail." Said Silver. "That's a very nice name."

"Thank you." Abigail smiled.

"Well, Abigail." Blaze said. "What were you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was hiding."

"Hiding?" Silver said. "Hiding from what?"

"I was just outside in the pretty field with my mommy and daddy. They were sitting and talking and I was just playing when I found something out in the field. I picked it up and went to show them, but then I saw some mean looking robots coming. I called for my daddy and he saw them too and went to go help me, but the robots stopped him. I was really scared and I couldn't find my mommy after that, then I saw a robot coming to me, and I ran away until I came here. I couldn't find my daddy, so I was hiding here so the mean robots wouldn't get me."

Silver and Blaze were shocked that a little girl was not only separated from her parents, but was here the entire time with no protection or guidance to help her. But how long had it been since that happened was what scared the two the most.

Abigail began to cry again making Silver and Blaze more worried for her.

"How long were you hiding for?" Asked Blaze.

"Since this morning." She answered, and sniffled. "I was so scared. I want my mommy and daddy..."

The two were very shocked to hear this, they couldn't believe that this girl was separated from her parents and was here by herself since this morning, which was a long time time since it's sometime in the afternoon right now. They smiled at Abigail after a few moments.

"Don't worry, Abigail." Silver said, getting down on one knee to level with her, and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you get back to your parents."

Abigail looked up at Silver, who was smiling down at her.

"Y-You will?"

"Of course." Blaze said, then went up to hug Abigail. "It's dangerous to be here by yourself, and we want you to be safe."

"And besides, we're not like the mean robots." Said Silver. "We're the good guys, and will do anything to make sure your with your mom and dad."

Abigail smiled and went to go and hug Silver, catching the white hedgehog by surprise, but returning it nonetheless.

"Thank you so much, mister." Said Abigail.

"You can call me Silver."

Abigail broke the hug and continued to smile at Silver. Silver smiled back and looked up at Blaze, who went beside Abigail and ruffled her hair.

"By the way." Blaze started. "What is it that you found in the field?"

"I found this stone that was purple, and it was really shiny and pretty." She said.

"Cute." Said Silver. "What did it look like?"

"It was small, and shiny, and it looked like a diamond." She said. "When I touched it, It tickled my hand, but it kinda hurt too."

Silver and Blaze blanked out for a second and looked at Abigail.

"A diamond that hurt you when you touched it?" Asked Silver.

"It didn't really hurt, it was like a little shock."

Silver looked at Blaze expectantly and she gave him the same look, and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Abigail, do you still have this diamond." Asked Blaze.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we take a look at that diamond too?"

"Yeah, I still have it with me if you want to see it."

"Yeah, we want to see it."

"I do, as well."

Silver looked back at the room to see Nega at the door, along with two robots.

"Nega!"

"Abigail, get back!" Blaze said, bringing Abigail behind her.

"What a coincidence." Nega chuckled. "After our little encounter, I never heard from you, so I figured that something had to have happened."

"Yeah, your mechanical bull is now nothing but liquid scrap metal."

"So you defeated my Bull-bot?" Nega chuckled again and looked at Silver. "Maybe your as skilled as I thought. Maybe it's not about luck, maybe you do have the surpassing skills I expected from you."

"No matter what you have in store for us, you can believe we'll take it on." Said Blaze.

"Oh yes, my dear, you are always one step ahead of me every time." He snickered. "But I'm always one more step ahead." He said and pulled out a red emerald stone.

Silver and Blaze were shocked that he had already found a chaos emerald here.

"You already found a chaos emerald!?" Shouted Silver.

"Amazing what huge amounts of patience can do for a man, as well as artillery at your disposal ready to blow up anything in your path." He chuckled.

"I guess your search ends here then?"

"Not quite. You see, according to my analysis, there's still one more chaos emerald here." He said and pointed to Blaze. "And that little girl has it!"

Blaze turned back to look at Abigail, who was clutching onto Blaze and was shaking in fear with her eyes shut tight.

"Over my dead body." Blaze seethed.

"Believe me, that can be arranged."

"No! You won't hurt anyone here!" Silver said. "You'll have to go through me, before going after innocents."

"Empty threats won't save you here, Silver. Now give me the girl, and no one gets hurt... Yet."

"How can you be sure she has a chaos emerald on her?"

"I have my ways" Nega snickered. "And just the mention of it looked as if it shocked you all."

Nega snapped his fingers, and Abigail screamed. One of his robots had grabbed her from behind and carried her over to Nega.

"Abigail!" Silver and Blaze shouted.

Abigail was flailing around to get free, but the robot's grip was too strong. She was turned to face Nega, who chuckled at the frightened fox girl's predicament.

"Now that I have you, why not be a good little girl and give me what belongs to me. Now."

"Please... I don't have a chaos emerald, mister." Abigail said, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Nega!" Silver interjected. "Give us the girl. There's no need to go to extreme measures!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Give us the girl, and we won't fight for the emerald you already have."

Blaze looked at Silver in shock, and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We have to save Abigail. She's more important than the chaos emerald right now." He said.

"Such a generous offer, Silver. It's too bad I find it hard to believe." Said Nega.

"No! I'm serious, just hand us back the girl, and we'll leave you alone right away."

"Are you really going to risk this for a pitiful little burden?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

Nega chuckled and nodded to the robot, and it turned to Silver.

"As I already told you, I'm not the one to play games with."

"Yeah."

The robot holding Abigail brought her over to Silver. Abigail held her arms out to Silver when she got closer, Blaze watched in shock as the exchange for Abigail played out in front of her. How could Silver suggest such a thing? He wouldn't even agree to it, let alone do what he is doing now. Silver took Abigail from the robot and put her down, where she immediately ran to Blaze again, and Blaze hugged her close. Silver let out a sigh.

"What a nice and caring person you are, Silver." Nega chuckled. "You should have listened when I said that that will lead to your downfall."

Silver looked up at Nega, glaring daggers at the evil doctor.

"As long as Abigail is safe, that's all that matters to me now."

"Now as for the other part of your deal, leave now."

Silver nodded and looked back at Blaze and Abigail.

"Come on guys, a deal's a deal."

"Silver..." Blaze said, but was speechless when she saw Silver wink at her. She knew that he was planning on leaving, but not without what they had came here for.

Silver looked back at Nega and let out another sigh.

"Such a shame it had to come to this. I didn't plan on having to take a hostage to persuade you, but whatever the case, I bid you adieu."

Before anything else happened however, Silver used his psychokinesis to grab a nearby desk with his psychokinesis and pushed it to hit the robot that was holding Abigail. Nega looked at Silver with disgust in his eyes, and Silver just smiled.

"You didn't think It was going to be that easy, did you?"

Nega let out a growl, and slammed on his hovercraft.

"You Sneaky little rodent, I'll make you pay!"

Nega pushed a button on his hovercraft and a claw came out and reached for Silver. Silver dodged out the way of the claw, but the claw was going towards Blaze. Blaze grabbed Abigail and moved out the way as well, then looked at the claw. She produced a fire in her hands and shot at the claw, but the claw was too fast and missed the fireball.

"Abigail, be careful and stay close to me!" Said Blaze.

Abigail nodded and Nega's second robot that was there moved and went after Abigail. Silver saw this and went to tackle the robot to the ground.

"Blaze, take Abigail and run!" Silver shouted.

Blaze nodded, picking up Abigail and running to the door.

"Not on my watch!" Nega shouted, and retracted the claw back to the hovercraft.

Blaze stood her ground, and was ready for what Nega had planned.

"Not one move, Blaze."

Blaze was thinking of a way around Nega, when he was suddenly hit by his robot, stunning him. Blaze looked over at Silver, who looked to be getting his breathe back.

"Blaze, go!"

Blaze wasted no time in grabbing Abigail and putting her on her back then ran out the door and down the staircase.

Nega started to get back up and looked at Silver.

"You'll pay for this!"

Silver was about to attack when he saw that Nega had pulled out a cannon blaster from his hovercraft, but instead of shooting at him, Nega shot the door and flew out after Blaze and Abigail.

Outside the control tower, Blaze had made it out onto the landing port, running as fast as she could away from Nega, but she slowed down to a halt when she saw more of Nega's robots were in front of her. She looked back to see the doors to the control tower get blasted open and Nega came out after her. Abigail held onto Blaze tightly and Blaze's hands started to produce flames once again.

"End of the line, feline." Said Nega.

"You won't get away with this." Blaze said. "Bad enough you found a chaos emerald, but then you threaten to hurt an innocent girl? Unacceptable!"

Abigail looked at the robots and Nega as they got closer. Blaze was still their to protect Abigail under any means. She was wondering what to do next, when the sounds of glass breaking was heard. She looked up at the control tower to see Silver coming down from the fall. He landed on Nega's hovercraft and grabbed him from behind.

"Get off me, you pest!" Nega shouted.

Nega started to flail around, hoping to throw Silver off of him, but he kept holding onto Nega, then the red chaos emerald that Nega he had all of a sudden flew up off of Nega. Blaze saw the chaos emerald and went to grab it, jumping up as high as she could and grabbed it before any of Nega's robots could. Silver leaped off of Nega and landed next to Blaze, then looked back at Nega, who now looked even more angry than before.

"You'll pay, you rodent!"

"Silver take Abigail and duck." Said Blaze.

Silver took Abigail and put her to the ground, covering her with his body. Blaze then used her flames and shot a beam of fire at the robots, doing her best to hold them off and burn them. The robots had soon started to burn the way Blaze had wanted them to, with the heaps of metal being engulfed entirely in flames, and with the metal peeling off, showing the interior wire work of their bodies. After awhile, Blaze was beginning to stop her flames, showing the results of her pyrokinesis on the robots, which had become a scrambled mess of scattered wires and burnt metal. Blaze let out a sigh and looked back at Nega, and the evil doctor glared at the pyrokinetic feline.

"You think you've won because you bested my robots? You're all fools for your over confidence!"

Blaze ignited her hand and made a fireball, and threw it at Nega. He dodged it, but she just kept making more and throwing it at him. Nega retreated from the scene, back to his base most likely, giving Blaze the chance to finally stop.

"And you're a fool for your arrogance."

Letting out a sigh, she looked over at Silver, who still was covering and protecting Abigail.

"Silver, Abigail."

Silver looked up, as did Abigail, and saw that Nega and his robots were no where to be seen.

"Is-Is the bad man gone?" Asked Abigail.

Blaze smiled and walked up to her.

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about now." She reassured.

Abigail smiled, and went to hug both Blaze and Silver.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" She cheered.

Silver and Blaze smiled and returned the hug to Abigail. The amount of hardships they went through in the beginning from arriving to the airport seemed to flash away like a distant memory in this moment.

They broke the family-like hug and Abigail smiled up at Silver and Blaze, and they smiled back at Abigail.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm done here." Said Silver. "Let's go home."

Blaze and Abigail agreed and they started to walk out the landing port and out to Green Hill Zone.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, Silver and Blaze had escorted Abigail back to her house in uptown. Abigail was ecstatic when she saw her house and was more than happy to have Silver and Blaze bring her back. Silver and Blaze walked to the porch with her, and Abigail turned to them.<p>

"That was so cool back there, you two are awesome!" She said.

"Well, we certainly weren't expecting to find anyone in that airport. But I guess it's those weird things that happen that can't be helped." Said Silver.

"It was certainly a challenge when Nega arrived." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, that was cool. Thanks for saving me, you guys." Said Abigail for what had to be the billionth time today.

"It was no problem, really." Said Silver.

"But you guys looked awesome! Like when that robot got hit with a flying desk, and like when you jumped out the window, mister, or when you ran really fast down the place to save me, miss!"

"It was a good way to end this crazy day, but that's all over know."

"Well, I'm never going to forget this." Abigail smiled. "I can't wait to tell my mommy and daddy about you guys!"

"Well, tell them that it was no problem bringing you back."

"I sure will!"

Abigail went up the porch steps and to the door, but stopped and looked back at Silver and Blaze. They were confused as to why she stopped.

"Abigail, is something wrong?" Asked Blaze.

Abigail smiled and walked over to them, putting her hands behind her back.

"Remember when I said I found something in the field, and you asked if you can see it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Abigail smiled and pulled out what she had found in Green Hill Zone, the small, shiny, purple diamond shaped stone. Silver and Blaze let out a shocked gasp when they recognized what it was: the chaos emerald they had been searching for. They looked at the purple emerald in surprise, making Abigail giggle.

"I want you two to have it."

Silver and Blaze looked at each other then back at Abigail.

"I want you to have it, for something to remember me by."

"Abigail..." Silver said. "Thank you."

She smiled and Blaze took it from her in fear that Silver may black out again. She didn't black out, much like with Abigail, Blaze was just lightly shocked. Blaze put the chaos emerald away, and Abigail hugged both of them in a tight embrace, making Silver and Blaze smile too, and returned the hug.

"Thank you, guys." Said Abigail.

"No, Abigail. Thank you." Silver smiled.

"We won't forget you" Said Blaze.

They broke the hug and Silver and Blaze started to walk off, while Abigail went to the door.

"What a strange day." Said Blaze.

"You're telling me. First we go to an old abandoned airport and found two chaos emeralds and a little girl." Said Silver.

"At least we got two emeralds as opposed to just one this time."

"Yeah, we really have one heck of a streak, don't we?"

"Better not jinx it." Blaze said, giggling. "But I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>In Abigail's house, her parents are on the couch looking at a photo of her with them. Tears were running down the mother and father foxes's eyes as they looked at their daughter.<p>

"Abigail, where are you?" Her mother silently cried.

Abigail's father comforted his wife, holding her close.

"Don't cry, honey. I promise I will find our baby girl." He sniffled. "It's my fault that she's gone."

"What? Don't say things like that, dear."

"How can I not?! I had my eye on her, but those damn robots got to me before I could get any closer, and I had already told you to run back home!" He vented. "What kind of father am I if I can't even protect my own daughter!?"

At that moment, Abigail had opened the door to get in the house, thanks to the spare key that her parents put outside that only she and they know of. She walked in to see her parents on the couch, and to see her father crying over her mother's shoulders. Abigail put her hands behind her back and looked up to her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Her parent's ears twitched upon hearing that voice. They turned to the front door and saw Abigail standing with her hands behind her back and in front of the door.

"Abigail!"

Her parents got up off the couch and ran to her as fast as they could, and hugged their daughter. Abigail was so happy to be reunited with her parents again. They broke the hug and looked at each other.

"Abigail, where have you been?" Asked her mother.

"I was hiding, mommy. I was hiding from the bad people." She answered.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry that I wasn't their to help you." Her father said. "I feel horrible for leaving you back their. You must've been so alone and afraid."

"It's okay, daddy." She smiled. "I was okay the whole time. I met some people who helped me get back home."

Her father hugged her again in a tight embrace.

"I never want to leave you unprotected, sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you... I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. And I'm not mad about what happened. I'll always love you."

He smiled and Abigail was once again brought in for a family hug with her parents. Abigail was grateful for Silver and Blaze's help, and will never forget them for as long as she was with her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver and Blaze made it back to the resistance base after bringing Abigail back to her home and retrieving the two chaos emeralds they were searching for. They entered the garage to enter the base, and once inside, they go to Sparks who was at his desk, looking through some of his files. Silver and Blaze walk up to him to see what the files were about and it was the files for the chaos emeralds. Silver looked over at Blaze and she had done the same, before looking back at Sparks.

"What are you reading there, Sparks?" Silver asked.

Sparks looked behind himself to see that Silver and Blaze were there, and watching him.

"Hey, Silver." Sparks smiled and went back to look at the files. "I'm just checking the files on the chaos emeralds again. I wanted to see if there was something I may have missed."

"What were you looking for?" Asked Blaze.

"I'm checking to see if there's any information on that beast you guys were talking about." He said. "So far I haven't found anything."

"Oh, well I hope you can find something, Sparks."

"Thanks." Sparks said and closed the files for now. "So anyway, how was the mission you two?"

Silver and Blaze both looked at each other and she nodded to him, and Silver looked back at Sparks.

"We were able to get the two emeralds from the airport." He said.

"Great, that means we're closer to- wait, you got two emeralds!?" Sparks said in shock.

"Yes." Said Blaze.

"How?"

"Well, funny enough, we were only looking for one emerald, but then we got side tracked when Nega had found us, and he already found a chaos emerald." Silver explained. "We were able to fight him off and get the chaos emerald, and then this little girl that we rescued oddly enough had a chaos emerald too."

"There was a little girl?"

Silver and Blaze nodded.

"She was captured because he accused her of having a chaos emerald, but we were able to stop him and bring her back." Said Blaze.

"And that's how you got the second emerald then, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, where are the emeralds?"

Blaze reached for the two emeralds that she had carried and showed them to Sparks. Sparks looked at the red and purple emeralds in amazement then looked up at Silver.

"Did you get another vision, Silver."

"Nope, I didn't even touch them once." Said Silver. "Blaze was the one that got them and carried them here."

"Really, did anything happen to you, Blaze?"

"Not at all. I only got shocked a bit when I touched them. I didn't black out or anything."

"Wow. It really does only happen to you Silver."

"Yeah... I just want to know why."

"Well, since you didn't touch them, why not do it now? That way I can get a clear analysis as to why it keeps happening."

Silver thought about the suggestion for a minute and looked over at Blaze.

"What do you think, Blaze?"

"The visions you get are a concern of mine, and I'd rather it not happen to you, but if this can show anything, especially even some way to prevent it from happening, then I say you should do it." She said.

Blaze laid the chaos emeralds on the table, and Silver looked at the two emeralds, still in thought. He looked at Blaze and Sparks and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said.

Silver walked up to the table and grabbed the two emeralds.

"Wait, Silver! Not both at the same time!"

But it was too late, Silver had already touched both of them and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Flowing water was shown drifting on a river bank next to a city. The water seemed calm and welcoming to the environment around it. A gazelle walks up to the river and takes a drink of the water, but the water suddenly started to accelerate slightly.<em>

_In the city, the water below in the sewers were starting to violently drift around, causing mini dispersions. This caused the water in the river to speed up a bit, until the water became a fast moving current, almost making a tsunami with how fast it was going. The gazelle was spooked from the sudden change of the current, and ran off. In the sewers, the water was getting more and more violent by the passing minute, massive waves started approaching from the sewer tunnels._

_Up in the city, civilians were minding their own business, many were adults and a few children accompanying them. Some wore casual clothing, especially the children, while most of the other adults wore suits and other business attires. Some were walking on the sidewalks, and others were driving in their cars. Everyone was so occupied with what they were doing, they did not notice that the manhole covers laid across on the streets were moving around. The manholes shook around, thanks to the waves going on in the sewers, and eventually started to shake violently. Soon water began to erupt from the manholes like geysers out on the streets, causing an instant panic from the civilians._

_Everyone was screaming as the water started to shoot out the manholes in large quantities, and flooded the city in seconds. Water had even bursted through some of the buildings and down into the city below. Soon the city was flooded down to the last block, with only parts of present streets and highways floating or was high enough to keep from being submerged to be used as a floating platform._

_In a building, the glass windows had broken off and a huge water bubble formed and shifted shape to that of a reptilian monster. It's eye slowly opened to show the green sclera and a dark green vertical pupil, it's body was massive like a gigantic beast with a dragon-like spikes running along its back and with cyclone tentacles swaying around for its arms. It reared its head back and let out a crying screech, a loud enough cry to be heard from miles away._

_Then the water suddenly changed from clear blue to a bright red color, and steam was coming out of the water which had turned to magma. A nearby building lost a chunk of its structure and fell on the magma, and it sunk down in near flames. The beast also had changed; its body changed from the liquid water to magma much like the surrounding water, its spikes were replaced with a simple rock armor piece that went on its head, shoulders and newly sprouted arms, replacing the cyclone tentacles as they were now gone._

_The beast still had its green eyes, and it again reared its head back and let out a scream, as dark clouds had begun to storm around the now destroyed city, and the seven chaos emeralds were hovering around over the beast's head._

* * *

><p>"Silver? Silver!?" Blaze shook the unconscious hedgehog.<p>

Silver came back to reality and looked at the chaos emeralds in front of him in horror.

"Guys, this is bad." He said.

"Why, what did you see?" Asked Sparks getting nervous from Silver's new demeanor.

"I think I just saw what Nega wants from these emeralds."

"What was it?" Asked Blaze.

"I don't know. It started off fine in a peaceful city, but then it got flooded by water and then a big water beast was formed from the water." Silver explained.

"That must be the beast that Nega was talking about!" Said Sparks, really scared.

"No, it isn't." Silver said. "Soon after I saw that thing, it started to change."

"What happened?"

"The water surrounding the beast suddenly changed to magma it looked like, and so did the beast. Then it changed from a dragon looking thing to a big fire golem with a rock armor on. But I think the scariest part was that all seven chaos emeralds were hovering over this beast."

Sparks was scared of the information that Silver had given out, and Blaze couldn't believe it.

"To clarify, this was a creature that was enormous and took out the whole city, right?" Asked Blaze.

Silver nodded and looked to her.

"When you said that the beast was worse than we would think, I didn't know it was going to be something like a god beast."

"This means we're in bigger trouble than ever." Said Sparks.

"Only if we let Nega get the last two chaos emeralds." Said Blaze.

"We can't let that happen. We have to find them, now!" Silver said, slamming his fist on the desk. "Can we track the other emerald?"

"Yes. Just give it a moment."

Blaze turned the tracker on, and it started analyzing where they were. After a few minutes, the tracker started to beep, and showed the present locations of the next chaos emerald.

"We have one of them."

"Is there any way we can get a reading on the other emerald?" Asked Silver.

"Well, when I made the tracker, I made it so that when it picked up the signal for the chaos emeralds, it was randomized." Said Sparks.

"How randomized?"

"It would pick up the signal of one, then it would move onto the next one. So trying to analyze where the other one is isn't going to be a gamble."

"That's great! We should record where this one is before we go ahead and analyze where the other one is."

"You got it." Sparks said and grabbed a pen and a sticky note from his desk and wrote down the location, then looked at Blaze and nodded.

"Reset the tracker so that it can find the other emerald too, Blaze." Said Silver.

"Right."

Blaze rebooted the tracker and turned it on on to analyze where the other emerald is. After a few minutes, the tracker gave the location.

"Here it is."

Sparks took the tracker from Blaze and went to write down the location, but stopped when something confused him.

"That's odd." He said.

"What is?" Asked Silver.

"According to the tracker, both emeralds are at the same location."

"What?" Silver said a little shocked. "They're in the same place?"

"It does make sense, if you take into consideration that Nega got the other emerald from the airport as well." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, but we can't be too sure about that."

"Whatever the case, both emeralds are at the metropolian woods just near a cemetery." Sparks informed.

"A cemetery, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"Strangely appropriate for finding the last two emeralds." Said Blaze.

"Well maybe, if by some horrible miracle Nega does get the chaos emeralds, and even the ones we have."

"Don't think about that right now, we have to go and find those emeralds now."

"You're right, Blaze. Sparks we're heading out now."

"Okay Silver." Sparks gave a thumbs up.

Silver and Blaze left the base and Sparks went back to his desk and looked through some blue prints, unknown to him that a small robot was watching him from inside.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze had made it to the entrance of the cemetery, and looked around. The slight fog on the ground had made it like any other cemetery, adding more to the land of tombstones and graves around, and the large woods behind it didn't do anything to fix any present concern they would've had.<p>

"This is it." Said Silver. "The last two chaos emeralds have to be here."

"Good." Said Blaze.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Let's find these emeralds."

Blaze nodded and they walked in the cemetery. They looked around at the graves and realized just how big the cemetery really was, and they were to find the last two chaos emeralds in this big and almost barren land.

"Maybe we should split up." Said Blaze. "We have to look for the chaos emeralds, and it won't help us if we both look at the same spots."

"You're right, it'll take forever if we look for them normally." Silver agreed

"Alright. You go further to the north of the cemetery, and I'll stay around here."

"Roger that."

Silver started to walk up the cemetery, looking at the graves and tombstones as he passed them. He was wondering just how the atmosphere of a cemetery alone usually is, thought of the task he is set upon doing, which is finding the chaos emeralds before Nega. He sighed thinking back to when this big mission first started back when he and Blaze went to track him down the minute Blaze had something on him, and later the reveal of his plan, and now the mission he and Blaze were forced into. All that has happened had taken a toll on Silver, as well as Blaze, but they knew they had to partake in this mission to stop Nega, no one else can.

After a while of walking, Silver had made it almost to the middle of the cemetery. He looked back towards the entrance and he couldn't even find Blaze, which told him that he was a very good distance away. As he walked, he looked at the graves as he passed them, and felt sad to see so many of them, as well as uncomfortable, but he pushed that aside as best he could. But soon after, he started to look at the graves and see what was engraved in them, noting that the majority seemed to be that the ones buried underneath were parents, and other elderly figures like older siblings and or a good friend or even grandparents. As much as Silver wanted to just focus on the mission, he couldn't help but just be a little disheartened by the fact that he was in the middle of a graveyard and seeing all of these graves.

"I can't keep getting distracted, I have to focus on the mission." He said. He looked at the graves again and just sighed.

* * *

><p>With Blaze, she was searching around the graves as well, albeit not distracted by the graves like Silver. She made her way to the corner of the cemetery and looked around the premises, and even at the woods for a minute.<p>

"This is just the beginning, isn't it?" She said.

She let out a sigh, then looked to where she had told Silver to go. She was concerned for him, mainly because she had a feeling he would start sight-seeing the many graves, and would trigger a memory. She knew that Silver had lost his parents when he was still young, and she didn't know how he would take it, but Silver had never shown any signs before, so she figured that he would be okay. She then heard something and went to hide behind one of the gravestones, and looked towards where the sound was and saw a couple robots lead by Nega come in the cemetery.

"Dammit! He's here already?!" She cursed under her breathe.

She kept looking over at Nega and seeing where he was going, and was unaware another robot was approaching her.

* * *

><p>Back with Silver, He kept looking around for the chaos emeralds as much as he could, but still was put off with the graves. He looked at them and started to think that maybe this were to have been the resting place for who he thought of his entire life.<p>

"I know that the odds are slim here, but maybe this could be where my parents are."

He began to look around to see if his parent's grave was somewhere, and not even the sheer amount of the whole cemetery intimidated him. He looked around but soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, I don't even know the name of my parents... Dammit!"

He fell down to his knees and started to shed a few tears. Having that information is the only way Silver could find them, now it seems that it won't be possible to do so. Silver felt a slight tear roll down his cheek and he punched the ground, but in the midst of his sadness, he was able to think of something. He sat up on his knees and wiped his eye.

"I don't know there names, I was too young when they were taken away, and most likely killed, but maybe if I could piece together some information, I could find it."

Silver started to think of different things he did know about himself to help with his search. He thought of some things he already knew to try and gain some information

"First thing... Hmm..." He thought for a while then snapped his fingers. "They disappeared when I was young."

He started to think of when that could have been, it has been a long time when he was separated from them, and likely even too young to even remember. He thought hard about it, finding it very difficult to come up with an accurate answer.

"Well, I kind of remember them being gone when I was about maybe five, but I don't know, maybe it could've been around when I was four, even." He shut his eyes in concentration. "Man, I don't even know, and it's killing me that I don't know it. What if-"

"Silver!"

Silver looked back upon hearing his name being called.

"Blaze!?"

He started to go back to where Blaze was when they got there. He didn't go too far off, but it was a good distance away from the entrance, and he saw Blaze, held by a robot, and Nega right in front of her.

"How!? He's here already!?"

Silver soon made it to the two, and stood in front of Nega, and looked back to Blaze.

"My, what a surprise, Silver. I had just found this place and bumped into your friend here." Said Nega.

"Drop the act and let her go, Nega!"

Nega just chuckled from Silver's bravery and looked at his robot that was holding Blaze.

"Oh Silver. You just can't ever seem to get a break, do you?"

"Nega, I'm serious! Release her n-"

"Silver, it's okay. Don't worry about me." Said Blaze.

"I would listen to her if I were you." Nega said. "We wouldn't want her to be in more of a predicament than she's already in, do you?"

Silver clenched his fist and looked back at Blaze, who shook her head at him.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked.

"Well aren't we blunt with the questions." Nega chuckled. "We if you must know, I..." He stopped talking and grinned at Silver. "You know, what's the fun in telling you, when I can leave you guessing."

"This isn't a joke, Nega, nor do we have time for any of this."

"Oh, and what were you planning to do? Try to get the chaos emerald before I can, and destroy my chances of retrieving it."

"And how do you know there's a chaos emerald here?"

"I don't, but how do you know?"

Silver was going to answer, but let the question linger for a bit. He knew what Nega was trying to do and he wouldn't get fooled that easily.

"Nice try, Nega, but you can't fool me that easily."

Nega chuckled and started to clap his hands slowly.

"Well, isn't that a big improvement from you?" He said. "And here I thought you'd slip up and tell me, given how naive you are."

Silver got mad, which Blaze could sense and needed him to stay calm before he did something that could jeopardize the mission.

"Silver, getting you mad is exactly what he wants." She warned.

Silver let out a sigh and looked back at Nega.

"Nega, just let her go. We don't even know where the chaos emerald is." Said Silver.

"I suppose the charade has gone on long enough." Nega said, then snapped his fingers, and the robot that held Blaze let her go.

"Thanks. Let's get going, Blaze."

"A shame, really. Your parents would be so ashamed of you, Silver."

Silver stopped in his tracks when Nega said that. He clenched his fist even tighter, and turned back around at Nega, pure anger was present in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Nega chuckled, knowing that would get him on edge.

"Oh nothing. I was just pondering how you would easily give up. That is so unlike your father."

Silver shook his fist, and Blaze could see that he was ready to explode in anger, and there was nothing she could do.

"You know about my parents!?" He shouted.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Silver was being tucked into bed by his parents. The little hedgehog smiled up at his mother and father, and the two parents smiled back._

"_Goodnight, Silver." The mother said, leaning down to kiss Silver's forehead._

_Silver giggled and looked at her too._

"_Goodnight, mommy."_

_She rubbed his cheek and the father patted his wife's shoulder, looking at Silver._

"_Alright, Silver. It's off to bed now."_

_Silver nodded but wanted one more thing before going to bed._

"_Can I have a bed time story, daddy?"_

_Silver's father looks over at his wife, who giggled and nodded to him, and then sat down on Silver's bed._

"_Alright. Let's see..." He said, making Silver anxious to hear the story. "Once there was a man who was a hero to many and was loved by all. He helped save the little town he was in from this evil man."_

"_What was the man's name, daddy?" Silver asked._

_His dad just chuckled and looked at his son._

"_His name was Sonic, and in fact, he was a hedgehog. Just like you." He said and tapped Silver's nose, making him giggle._

"_That's cool!"_

"_And according to your dad, he was a very special person." Said his mom. "And you're a very special person too."_

_Silver smiled and waited for his dad to continue the story._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

><p>Silver looked up at Nega, and the evil man chuckled.<p>

"Let's just say I had a bit of a run-in, say around... Thirteen years ago." Said Nega.

"What kind of run-in!?" Silver said.

"You know, I bore from this senseless talk. I should might as well spend my time looking for the chaos emeralds than waste my time talking of past discrepancies."

"Answer the question!"

"Hmm... I can't seem to remember."

Silver let out an agitated scream and used his psychokinesis on both robots next to Nega and pushed them back to a nearby tombstone, causing both of them to explode on impact.

Blaze looked at Silver who was heavily breathing, and was staring daggers at Nega.

Nega grinned at Silver, completely unfazed by his outburst and sudden attack.

"It seems as though you have finally snapped after so long." Said Nega.

"You just wait, I'll get my answer." Silver seethed.

"Maybe, but it will unfortunately not be today."

Blaze was then hit by something and flew to a grave stone, knocking her out.

"Blaze!" Silver screamed.

Just then, Nega released a claw from his hovercraft and grabbed Silver.

"Ugh!"

"Haha, you are so easily blinded, fool!" Nega laughed. "I knew that all I needed to do was to get you angry to the point of pure rage for you to drop your guard completely!"

"You'll pay for this, Nega!" Silver said. "First I'll find the chaos emeralds, then I'll be coming after you!"

"On the contrary. You won't be getting the emeralds, I'm afraid."

Two of Nega's robots came by Silver and went up to his hovercraft, and both had given him something. Nega laughed and held them for Silver to see.

"Well, well. It looks like I was right when I said you wouldn't get them today." Nega laughed and showed Silver what the robots gave him.

It was the two chaos emeralds that he and Blaze had been searching for, one was yellow the other a cyan color.

"No... The chaos emeralds!"

"That's right, Silver. I had my robots look for the chaos emeralds before you or Blaze even set foot in this cemetery. And may I say that it was the best decision that I had this entire hunt for them." Nega laughed. "Now all I need to do is to find the other five, and I will be one step closer to unleashing the beast and conquering the world!"

"I'll... Never let that... Happen!"

"You fool, Don't you see? You've already lost!" He chuckled.

Nega then threw Silver to the tombstone that Blaze was at. Silver looked up, his vision blurry as the impact had hit him hard, and saw Nega and his robots leave. He put his arm up, feeling as he slipped into unconsciousness, only to feel weak and helpless.

"_I failed..."_ He thought.

* * *

><p><em>Silver saw as his father was attacked by some robots, as well as his mother. He was under his bed, hiding from the swarm of robots that came to ambush his family.<em>

"_Get the hell off me!" His father said and was able to push the robots off him, but they came back to ambush him._

_Silver looked in horror as his mother and father were being overwhelmed with robots. Tears streamed down his face and he prayed that they would be safe. His worries increased when he saw the robots take his mother to the door and watched as she struggled to escape, but was overcome by the robots._

"_No!" His father screamed._

_Then his father started to break free from the robots. He grabbed one of them and threw it to another robot. He then ran to a drawer and grabbed a pistol and turned around to face the other two robots. The robots charged at him, and he shot the one to his left, letting the other one to the left get close to him. He grabbed the charging robot before it could get to him and he struggled against the weight of the robot, but mustered all his strength and will-power he had and pushed it against the well, then took the pistol and unloaded three rounds into the skull of the robot. He let out a sigh and ran to where Silver was at and looked towards the ground of the bed._

"_Silver, are you okay?"_

"_Daddy, where did they take mommy!?" Silver asked, now crying._

"_It's okay, I'm going to go find her. I want you to s-"_

_It got quiet suddenly and Silver could see as his dad's feet fell limp and he fell on the ground, eyes closed and unconscious. He saw a robot go to pick him up and go to take him out of the room, leaving Silver by himself._

"_No... Daddy!" Silver whispered to himself._

_He stayed under the bed, crying from the fact his parents had been abducted and was now alone. He looked up to see his dad's pistol on the ground, and reached for it, but it was too far and he was afraid to come out from under the bed. He reached again for, and was shocked to see a slight blue-greenish aura surround the gun and it came closer to him. Too afraid to even question what happened, he grabbed the gun and held it close, silently crying._


	9. Chapter 9

"Silver? Silver?"

Silver kept hearing a voice as he started to wake up.

"Silver?"

He groaned as he started coming to. Still feeling groggy, he got up and looked up to see that he was still in the cemetery. He shook his head, remembering the last few moments was with Nega after he was practically ambushed, and was thrown somewhere only to go unconscious soon after. He finally looked up at Blaze, who was looking down at him, smiling that he was okay.

"Blaze?"

She smiled and helped him up.

"Glad to see you're alright." She said.

Silver smiled and let out a chuckle.

"I've handled worse." He said.

"Maybe."

They both laughed, and then Silver again thought back to what had happened, and he instantly got serious, even punching at the ground.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Asked Blaze.

"Nega got both of the chaos emeralds!" He said loudly. "We were close to finding and taking the emeralds before he was!"

"Silver, it's alright."

"No, It's not! We had one job, Blaze, and that was to prevent Nega from getting the chaos emeralds at all costs!"

"Silver, listen!" Blaze snapped. "The most we can do now is just to go back to the resistance base and recuperate. If and when Sparks has a lead on Nega, then that's when we go and hunt him down to reclaim the lost chaos emeralds."

Silver let out a sigh, knowing she was right. It'd be useless to grieve over it now.

"I know. This just gets my blood boiling to know that we could've gotten the emeralds, but we lost our chance."

"Well, the most you can do now is try to stay calm about the situation and head back."

Silver nodded and they both started to leave the cemetery, both of them wanting to forget the mission and just head back.

"_He-He knew about my parents."_ Silver thought to himself. _"Nega, you better believe that I'll make you talk and find out what you know."_

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze made it back to the base, entering the garage and opening the door to the lab.<p>

"Hey Sparks!" Said Silver. "We're back from-"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked around at the lab, leaving him and Blaze speechless. The lab looked as if a hurricane had gone through it; the filing cabinets had been knocked down, tables had been broken in half, papers and blueprints were scattered across the floor, the computer and the monitor was nothing but a totaled mess, and dust was covering nearly every inch of the lab.

"What happened!?" Blaze asked, completely shocked.

"It looks like a war zone ran through here." Silver commented.

They both walked ahead toward the mess, when they started to hear groaning. They looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"What is that?" Asked Silver.

They both heard the groaning again, and it was Blaze who found Sparks on the ground, faced down, and was groaning and looked like he was struggling to get up.

"Sparks!" Blaze shouted and ran to him.

Silver ran to Sparks too, and helped get him at least on his knees along with Blaze.

"Sparks, What happened here?" Silver asked.

"N-Ne... Ne..." Sparks mumbled.

"Sparks, how did this happen? Who did this?" Asked Blaze.

Sparks looked up at Blaze, and with as much strength as he could muster, he spoke.

"Nega's... Robots..." He said. "Nega's robots came... and ambushed the lab..."

"What!?" Silver said shocked.

"It all happened too fast... It was just one robot... and soon... There was an army of robots..."

"That scumbag!" Silver seethed under his breathe, and immediately looked at Sparks. "Sparks, are you okay? Can you stand up?"

"I... I think so."

Sparks started to get up, with Silver and Blaze helping him up. Sparks was able to get on his feet, but started to lose balance.

"Sparks!"

The mole was able to lean on a nearby table that wasn't completely destroyed and looked at Silver and Blaze.

"I'm fine... But I can barely feel my legs." He said. He let out a strained sigh and looked at Blaze. "Blaze, can you hand me the cane that's over by the wall?" He asked, pointing towards the cane in question.

"Of course." Blaze went over and grabbed the cane.

She handed it to Sparks, and he was able to at least stand up now.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Silver.

"To be honest, I thought I'd be using a cane when I was old." Sparks joked. "But in all seriousness, I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea what happened here?"

"Not really... Shortly after you and Blaze left, a robot was able to sneak in here, and then a plethora of them came."

"And you're sure they were Nega's robots?"

"I saw Nega's logo on them before they started to attack the place... And me."

"Well, at least you're safe." Blaze smiled.

"Thanks, Blaze, but I wish there was something I could've done to stop them. I feel so useless."

"Don't say that, Sparks. You're just one guy, and a little guy at that." Silver chuckled. "But you shouldn't beat yourself up over something like that. And if there was as much as you say there were, then you have nothing to be ashamed about."

Sparks smiled and looked at Silver.

"Thanks, Silver. You always know the right things to say to people when they feel down."

"Well, even in tough times, you have to keep your chin up and think positively, that's how we can-"

Silver stopped when he saw another one of Nega's robots by the window of the lab.

"Hey!" He said and pointed to the window. "One of Nega's robot is still here!"

The robot let out a loud siren, and even blinked a red light.

"Incoming transmission. Incoming transmission." It said

The siren still went on, less loudly however, and started to transform itself into a big monitor of sorts and an image started to put itself together by means of pixelating through the monitor. Sparks, Blaze and Silver looked on in intrigue as the monitor showed what it was projecting, and when it did, Silver was more surprised than Blaze and Sparks when he saw Nega. The mad doctor looked up at the monitor, grinning as he looked at the three.

"Nega!" Silver said.

"Yes, it is I." Said Nega, chuckling at the sight of the hedgehog. Silver clenched his fist and Nega just smiled. "So then, did you enjoy the little house remodeling I did for you?"

"You're just another low-life sap!"

"Silver, my boy. Surely you would not talk to me in that manner, considering I have something that I found while I was reorganizing your pathetic little safe house." Nega chuckled, then he snapped his fingers and one of his robots came on the monitor with what looked like a case. Nega took it and opened it showing Silver, Blaze and Sparks what he had.

"The chaos emeralds!" All three of them shouted.

"That's right. I now have all seven chaos emeralds with me."

"So every thing was just a diversion to get the emeralds!?" Said Blaze.

"Well, at least someone in your pathetic group can catch on quickly."

"Just what do you plan to do!?" Asked Silver.

"Like I would be foolish enough to tell you what I'm planning. But you're welcome to see what it is. Just head on back to my base, the same as you did days ago. I'll be waiting." And with one last chuckle, the monitor turned off, and the robot blew up.

Silver, Blaze and Sparks covered their heads when the robot blew up, not really expecting it, Silver and Blaze that is.

"I saw that coming." Sparks commented on the exploding robot.

"This is bad. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen!" Silver said.

"Silver, calm down." Said Blaze. "This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you. But we have to focus on the situation at hand now."

"There's no time to come up with a plan right now. But I'm worried that an assault tactic is more reckless." Said Sparks.

"If we don't do something now, we won't ever have time to think of anything again. Nega will have destroyed every thing by then." Said Silver.

"I hate to agree on that, but your absolutely right. We have to... No. We're going to stop Nega no matter what." Said Blaze.

"I wish I could do something to help you guys." Said Sparks.

"Sparks, you've done more than enough to help us."

"Yeah. If it weren't for you, finding the chaos emeralds would have been impossible." Said Silver.

"You're right guys." Sparks said. "Alright, I'll be right here rooting for you guys."

"Okay then, let's not waste anymore time. Blaze, let's move out!"

Blaze nodded and they both left, heading for Nega's base.

* * *

><p>The doors to Nega's base had been busted open by Silver and Blaze, the doors flying all the way to the other side of the room and left a cloud of smoke. Silver and Blaze were walking in the base when the smoke started to clear up.<p>

"Where is he?" Silver asked looking around the base.

"He could be anywhere at this point. This is his base after all." Said Blaze.

Silver let out a sigh and before he could take one step, an alarm went off and robots came out left and right towards the two.

"Silver, watch out." Blaze said, getting her flames ready.

The robots came towards them, and Silver grabbed a handful of the robots with his psychokinesis and pushed them back onto the robots following behind. He looked back at Blaze to see her shoot a fireball at a group of robots opposite of the ones he took care of. He looked around and saw a hatch open from the ceiling with more robots coming out from said hatch.

"Blaze, above us!"

Blaze looked up at the ceiling and saw the robots come out. She focused her power and shot a beam of fire up to the oncoming robots. The fire itself had a blue lining surrounding it that helped spread the fire, giving a more accurate attack. Silver, who was helping Blaze, was focused on using his power, but took a quick glance to the oncoming robots on the ground, and saw a robot leap up towards them. Silver stopped what he was doing and went to kick the robot out the way. Blaze looked around as well and saw just how many robots there were.

"Silver, I don't think we can take a whole army of endless robots like this!" Said Blaze, trying her best to keep the robots at bay.

"We have to try, Blaze!" Silver said, running to and punching a robot on it's skull.

Blaze nodded and looked back up to the robots and unleashed a big fire wave to get rid of them, and used her flames to seal the hatch from which the robots came from so no more could come. She looked to Silver, and saw that he was being overwhelmed with the endless assault of robots. She stopped and started to spin around as fire started to swirl around her, until soon she was engulfed in flames entirely and was a small spinning twister of flames. Blaze moved around towards the robots that were going after Silver. Silver looked at the flame twister go around and attacking the robots and knew that it was Blaze, and he tried to stay as far back from her as much as he could. He turned around and saw some more robots coming towards them, and he used his psychokinesis to grab a pipe that was sticking out and brought it to him, and charged at the robots. He swung the pipe, connecting with one of the robots skull, then he swung at another robots legs, taking them out and making it fall on it's back.

More robots were coming, so Silver threw the pipe up in the air and used his psychokinesis to push them away, sending them flying so Blaze could attack it and he grabbed the pipe when it came down. Another robot was running towards him from behind, but Silver turned in time to ram the pipe in the robot's head and pushed it away with his psychokinesis and brought it back, pushing the pipe further into the skull of the robot, then grabbed the pipe again and made it go through the robots chest, leaving a hole in the robot. The robot fell down, and Silver brought the pipe back to him, and twirled it like a staff. By then, Blaze had stopped spinning after she had taken out the last of the robots, and looked at Silver, panting from her maneuver.

"That's it for the robots." Said Silver and threw the pipe on the floor.

"Seems like it." Said Blaze.

"Now we just have to find Nega."

"Well done, you two." Nega's voice was heard.

Silver and Blaze looked around but couldn't see the evil man.

"Nega! Where are you!?"

"Patience, Silver. I'm right here in my base."

"Stop stalling! Show yourself!"

Nega let out a chuckle and then Blaze and Silver were grabbed from behind.

"Hey!"

While they had been distracted, two drones came in the room and let out a hook, grabbing onto the two and brought them out the room, leaving the two to struggle to get free, but to no avail. They soon entered Nega's main room and looked around the metallic room, seeing only a desk that had buttons and levers on a panel, a circular cage, some weapons, specifically firearms laid out on a display, some robots that looked as if they were guarding something and a big open hole on the ceiling, and finally Nega himself standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome." Nega said, turning around to see the two. "I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

"You won't get away with this, Nega!" Said Silver.

"How typical of you, Silver. Naive to the bitter end." Nega chuckled. "Don't you see, I've already won."

"What do you plan to do with the chaos emeralds?" Asked Blaze.

"Well, since you both have gone to the trouble of retrieving the emeralds, I should might as well tell you my plan before I annihilate you."

Nega pointed towards his monitor, and Silver and Blaze looked at it to see the silhouette figure that they were shown before.

"Isn't that the image you showed us before?"

"Why, yes it is. And as a matter of fact, I've had time to figure out what this beast may even look like." The silhouette then image changed to show the true image of the beast, which Silver instantly recognized.

"_That's the beast from the vision I had!"_ He thought.

"I am going to unleash the beast that is within the chaos emeralds, and let it destroy the city. And once I can control the beast in question, I will be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with."

"And what if this beast is unpredictable and unstoppable itself, what then?" Asked Blaze.

"Well then, we will have to see, won't we?"

Nega turned around and showed them the case from the transmission earlier and opened it to reveal all seven chaos emeralds.

"Now all I have to do is lay the chaos emeralds in position, let their energy come together, and summon the beast out!" He said and started to take the emeralds out of the case, and handed them to a robot so it could lay them down.

Silver started to struggle to get free, more frantically this time.

"Nega, stop this madness! We don't even know how powerful this beast really is!"

"Oh, but I do have an idea. And it's going to be marvelous!" Nega chuckled.

"Nega, you don't understand! If this beast is unleashed, the whole city will be in ruins, maybe even the whole world! There will be nothing left if this beast is released."

"All the more reason to make it a reality."

Nega had already finished taking out and laying the chaos emeralds out and watched as they started to glow, feeling the surge of energy from them.

"Yes! This is exactly what I was expecting from these emeralds!" The mad man cheered. "Now to release the beast."

"No... No!"

"Nega, listen to us!" Blaze shouted.

Nega ignored them and continued his monologue.

"After years of finding a way to rule this pathetic world, I have finally found my solution! I give you the great and powerful god beast, Iblis!"

The chaos emeralds then shot individual lights that bundled together and grew bigger with energy. Time had seemed to slow down as everyone witnessed the chaos emeralds combine the energy they held into one.

"NOOO!" Silver shouted.

A giant beam of energy shot from the combined emerald's power and up the hole in Nega's ceiling and shot up to the sky.

The beam had penetrated through the clouds and faded out. Soon, the clouds started to turn dark, and even came to cover whatever sky was visible. Then a little droplet of crimson liquid came down like a rain drop and hit the ground, leaving a bit of steam to evaporate from it, and soon more and more droplets came down, until it was stormed down like rain on the city. Buildings, streets, highways, and every thing in between made contact with the droplets, and started to burn away in a flurry of steam, and the droplets even started to flood the ground, resembling magma the more it started to flood the city.

Finally after an agonizing ten minutes, the rain of lava had ended, but the damage had already been done. The whole city was buried under large amounts of magma from the street ground to the height of half of a skyscraper. Then the magma started to move and piled up into a big blob, that started to shift around and take form, sprouting stubs that extended out, until the magma started to take its true form. The stubs on the sides narrowed a bit, but still had a pretty big circumference going around it and it even started to grow hands with pointed fingers. It's head had formed to a round shape, and its body formed as well, getting some shoulders that complimented the long arms of the creature. With the beast connected to the magma by its lower half, and with a rock layer going around it like armor, the monster opened its green eyes, and threw its head back and let out a screech.

Iblis, the god beast that was within the chaos emeralds, had finally been released.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the base, Nega had looked on at what he had unleashed through a satellite monitor that he had to look over the city. He looked at the destruction that Iblis had caused, and he smiled the biggest grin he has done in his entire life.

"Yes! What a success!" He cheered. "I knew that gathering the chaos emeralds and releasing Iblis would bring the chaos and destruction I had expected! Now to go and introduce Iblis to his new master!" With that, Nega got on his hovercraft and left through the hole in his ceiling.

Silver and Blaze were struggling to get free, when the drones that were holding them let the two go. Then as if the drones went haywire, they flew up a bit before exploding. Silver and Blaze were confused as to why the drones had done that.

"Silver! Blaze!"

Silver and Blaze looked toward the door of the room, and saw Sparks running towards them without his cane.

"Sparks!" They said, and Sparks got to them.

Sparks was panting a bit but soon found his breathe and looked at the two and spoke.

"Guys, this is bad!" He told them. "The whole city is in danger!"

"We know, Sparks." Silver said. "Nega was able to release Iblis from the chaos emeralds."

"Iblis? You mean that big lava demon thing!?"

Both Silver and Blaze nodded.

"Sparks, how bad is the damage from all this?" Asked Blaze.

"It's very bad. The ground is buried to the brim with lava, most of the buildings have been destroyed, and that... Thing, is in the middle of it all!"

"C'mon, we have to go and see just how bad this is and see if we can stop it." Said Silver.

* * *

><p>When they got outside of the base, they looked around at the city to see the destruction caused by Iblis. Running magma had flooded the streets, large chunks of walls were taken off of buildings, the sky was covered in dark crimson clouds, and there seemed to be no sign of life in the area, or the whole city for that matter. Silver was in too much shock to even come up with something to say, and he got down to his knees, the stress of everything going too far being too much for him now.<p>

"We failed." He whispered to himself.

Blaze and Sparks looked at each other, each feeling pity for Silver and for themselves and everyone in the city. Sparks looked at Silver and went to grab his shoulder.

"Silver, I-"

Silver slammed his fist onto the ground harder than he's done before, the small impact making cracks on the concrete ground he was on.

"It's all over!"

Silver shook his head, still facing the ground and slamming it as well. Iblis was a good distance away from the three, far enough to not notice them, as he just started moving around the area he was at. Blaze looked at Iblis and she couldn't believe her eyes. Iblis was knocking over and using lava to destroy anything that was in his path. She noticed him moving south of the city and the destruction he was causing without any resistance. Sparks had seen this too, and was freaking out.

"Silver!" Sparks shouted.

Iblis had heard Sparks shouting, turning his head to the noise and started to make his way over to where he had heard the noise, and that's when he saw Silver, Blaze and Sparks. As Iblis was slowly approaching the three, Silver was still on the ground. Blaze and Sparks saw that Iblis was coming towards them, making the cat and the mole start to panic.

"Silver, it's coming this way!" Shouted Sparks.

"Silver, we have to move! Now!" Shouted Blaze, and started to shake Silver off the ground.

Silver however, did not move a single muscle and just stayed on the ground, breathing quite heavily now. Iblis was almost to the platform the three were on, just a few yards to go.

"Silver, please!" Sparks begged.

Iblis got closer to the three. Blaze shot a fireball at Iblis, hoping to buy them some time before Iblis came to likely destroy them. The fireball hit Iblis, but it was as effective as using a spitball since it didn't even phase the beast, and he started to advance towards them, regardless of the attack from Blaze.

"Silver, snap out of it!" Blaze screamed.

Silver breathed more heavily as time went by. At this point, Iblis had made his way to the three, and Blaze and Sparks looked up at the monster. Iblis easily towered over the whole city, looking like a monster straight out of a work of fiction. Blaze looked up at Iblis then looked at Silver then back to Iblis. She saw the monster rear its head back, keeping her sight locked on the beast.

"SILVER!"

Iblis shot a lava beam towards the three, and that's when Silver got up and let out a heart-felt scream, and made a psychokinetic force field around him, Blaze and Sparks to keep the lava beam from attacking them. Sparks, who had his eyes closed and waited for the end, opened his eyes and saw that Silver was up and a force field was around them, preventing the lava beam from connecting with them. When Iblis' lava beam stopped so did Silver's force field and that's when he looked at Blaze and Sparks.

"We have to get out of here!" Silver said.

Blaze didn't even argue with Silver and she saw him pick up Sparks and he flew up and left at high speeds to a safe area, and she quickly followed, using the area and jumped from building to building to where Silver was going.

* * *

><p>Silver, Blaze and Sparks had escaped from Iblis and were on the roof of where the resistance base was at, since the the streets were flooded with lava and that was their only way into the base. Sparks paced around the roof while Silver and Blaze looked out at the ruined city before them.<p>

"The whole city is in ruins." Silver said. He clenched his hands, glaring at the lava. "When I get my hands on Nega, he's going to pay for his sins."

"That'll be in due time, Silver." Blaze said. "Right now we have an even bigger problem that could cost the entire world most likely."

"Just how do we deal with this problem is the question?" He looked over at Blaze expectedly.

"I don't know. But we have to believe there's a way to stop this monster."

"Blaze, did you see the size of that beast? I think along side the fact that he came from the chaos emeralds and was able to turn the city into a sea of lava, I don't think we have any hope in winning here."

Blaze looked at Silver, annoyed and nearly reaching her limit from everything that has happened, as well as Silver's negativity, but she knew he was more or less right. Hope seemed bleak at this point, and she let out a sigh too.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it looks like you're right about this." She said and looked back out at the ruined city. "Any chance we had at victory is gone, I guess at this point we might as well wait for the inevitable."

everyone had remained silent for the time, the only sounds that were heard was Sparks pacing back and fourth, and he was mumbling something too, talking to himself most likely. Silver and Blaze couldn't look away from the city. Everything that they had cherished, from the civilians of adults and children roaming the streets to the hardships that they had endured, would be gone because of a god beast released by a madman.

Silver thought back to the visions that he received whenever he picked up a chaos emerald, and always seeing Sonic the hedgehog in all of them, and he wondered exactly what they were about and why they happened just to him. In each of the visions, Silver had noticed that Sonic was always in a scenario that involved the chaos emeralds in one way. He also wondered why when Blaze had grabbed the emeralds, she just received a mild shock from them, but Silver always blacked out and had visions. He knew that the emeralds themselves held immense power in them, but he kept wondering exactly how powerful if they kept affecting just him.

He looked over at Blaze, who kept looking out at the city, focused purely on the sea of lava and the destruction. Then he looked back at Sparks who was still pacing back and fourth. Silver worried what Sparks could be thinking about, this was all too much for someone like him to handle. Being in the middle of a dire crisis situation was definitely something no one should have to deal with.

Silver looked back out at the lava, and that's when Sparks had something in mind.

"I think I've got it!" He exclaimed.

Silver and Blaze looked at Sparks, hoping for an answer.

"What is it, Sparks?" Asked Blaze.

"I can be able to make a devise that would help track down Nega, so we can make him fix this mess." He explained. "And I can try to create a weapon that'll help at least distract Iblis."

Silver looked back out at the lava flowing across the city.

"Sparks, I don't think that will work."

"huh?"

"Nega released Iblis through the chaos emeralds. So judging things by the circumstances with that in mind, it's impossible to try to stop that beast with conventional means." Silver explained, and then let out a sigh. "Besides, Nega is nothing but a madman, and I don't even think he knows how to stop Iblis. And if he does, he would never do it or even tell us how to."

"Oh... I guess you're right, Silver."

"But there has to be a way that we can still stop Iblis." Said Blaze.

"We would need a miracle for that to happen."

All three of them got quiet again, each trying to figure out a solution to this.

"There has to be something we can do." Said Blaze.

Silver started to think about what he had told Sparks. It was true that any conventional means were futile against something like Iblis, who had come from the chaos emeralds. He thought back to when he had witnessed Iblis be released, how the chaos emeralds he and Blaze worked so hard to find and retrieve was just snatched away by Nega.

That's when it hit Silver. Iblis had come from the chaos emeralds, and using anything at all to try and stop Iblis was pointless. This is a god-like beast they are dealing with, and anything they could use will never work. Nothing except the very specimens that he had been released from.

He snapped his fingers and turned around.

"That's it!"

Blaze and Sparks looked at Silver, caught off guard by his outburst.

"What's it, Silver?" Asked Sparks.

"The way to stop Iblis!" He said excitedly. "Why didn't I see this before? We have to get back to Nega's base!"

Silver started to glow, about to use his psychokinesis, but Blaze stopped him before he could do anything.

"Wait a minute! Why do we need to go back to Nega's base?" She asked.

"Don't you see, Blaze? The way to stop Iblis is at his base." He told her. " We have to go there and get them."

"Get what exactly?"

"The chaos emeralds! They're back at his base, and that's the only way we can stop Iblis."

"But I don't understand." Said Sparks. "Why do we need the chaos emeralds to stop Iblis?"

"Sparks, think about it. Iblis was trapped in the chaos emeralds, hence why Nega needed them, to release him."

"So what are saying?" Asked Blaze.

"We have to use the chaos emeralds to seal him back in them. That's how we stop him."

Sparks and Blaze started to think about the plan, and were a bit shocked to realize that Silver was right.

"Of course." Said Blaze. "Since there is no way that Iblis can be stopped by any regular means of attack, it makes perfect sense to use the very thing he was released from to seal him."

"But, how will we know if the chaos emeralds will work to our advantage?" Asked Sparks. "I mean, with our luck, we'd be sitting ducks if it fails."

"We'll just have to hope that it does work, Sparks." Silver said. "Now come on, we have to go back to Nega's base. The chaos emeralds were left behind there."

Silver used his psychokinesis to levitate up off the ground and flew at high speeds, heading to Nega's base. Blaze went over to Sparks and lifted him up and put him on her back.

"Hold on, Sparks." She told him.

Sparks wrapped his arms around Blaze's neck and got a running head start and started jumping from builing to building, following Silver.

* * *

><p>Once at Nega's base, Silver, Blaze and Sparks got to the roof of the building. Silver looked around the roof, and soon found an air duct from where the room they were in previously was at.<p>

"Over there." He pointed to the air duct.

The three walked over to it see the air duct and got confused.

"Is this where Nega's room is at?" Asked Sparks.

"Last I checked, there was a hole on the ceiling of the roof in the room Nega had released Iblis in. They must've put this air duct in after Iblis was released."

"This looks fairly new." Said Blaze. "I'm sure we can get it out."

"Leave it to me."

Silver grabbed the air duct with both hands, getting a good grip on it, and started to lift the metal barricade out from the hole. It was a bit heavy to say the least, but Silver did not use his powers to lift it, not this time. After a minute, the air duct slid right off, making Silver stagger back a bit. He set the metal duct down and let out a sigh.

"You seem out of breathe." Blaze commented.

"Yeah... That was heavier than I thought." He said.

After Silver regained his breathe, he, Blaze and Sparks looked down the hole at the room below. Silver went down first, grabbing both sides of the small squared vent with his hands and feet to slide down slowly, and when he reached the bottom Blaze and Sparks went down too.

They started to look around at the empty room, seeing if they could find the chaos emeralds anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Said Sparks.

Silver looked around at a the circular bench from when Nega had set them down at, but the chaos emeralds were not there.

"They're not here." He said looking around the room. "They have to be here somewhere. Help me look around look around guys."

Blaze and Sparks nodded and started to look around for the chaos emeralds, wherever they could be at. Silver looked around the most since he was determined to get them and hopefully stop Iblis.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were still searching for the chaos emeralds, having no luck in finding them. The room soon after they started searching, became a cluttered mess; there were papers, trash and slaps of metal in a pile, some things had been burned, leaving soot or a pile of ash in its wake, even the main computer monitor had a smashed screen, thus shutting off the system. Silver was using his psychokinesis to move a beige mteal filing cabinet in hopes of finding at least one emerald at this point. When he moved it, he didn't see anything, making him even more irate than he already was. He pushed the metal cabinet aside to whatever trash pile was present in the room, and he punched the wall in front of him, making Blaze and Sparks jump from the sudden noise.<p>

"Where are these damn emeralds!" He yelled.

"Silver calm down." Blaze scolded him. "We've only been searching for around seven minutes."

Seven minutes, and we've searched every nook and cranny of this whole room, and we still haven't found anything."

Blaze started to get very annoyed with Silver and she looked back at him.

"You know, Silver. You really need to learn to calm down, even when the situation is dire." She scolded. "Is there something you don't get about that?"

"Blaze, we can sit here and argue back and fourth, but that's not going to help us stop Iblis now, is it?"

"Don't try to act smart with me, Silver!"

Sparks could feel the tension that was building between the two, and he intervened.

"Silver, Blaze. Come on." He said. "You guys shouldn't argue and be at each other's throats like this. We have to focus on why we're here."

"You're right, Sparks." Said Blaze. "I just can't deal with Silver's attitude most of the time."

"Wait, MY attitude!?" Silver asked, just as annoyed as Blaze right now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you trying to be a smart aleck with me."

"How am I being a smart aleck? I asked you a simple question."

"It wasn't what you said. It was how you said it."

"Well excuse me for taking leadership for this mission."

"And who put you in charge of this resistance group?"

"I'm the one who made this resistance group in the first place, Blaze!" He snapped. "I'm also the one who put you in this group after we found you."

"You don't know what I've gone through at that time, Silver!" She snapped back.

Sparks was starting to get really scared of how Silver and Blaze took this small argument, because now it just became a big possible problem.

"You think you've had it bad having your parents taken from you at a young age!? I never even knew my parents!" She yelled, clenching her fist and making fire ignite as well. "But if all you want to do is put labels on us and stay hot-headed all the time, that's your choice."

"Blaze, please..." Sparks pleaded, backing up as much as he can away from her. "S-Stay calm."

"Blaze stop it. I'm sorry to say this but we don't have time for this."

Blaze looked up at Silver, seemingly glaring at the hedgehog.

"We never have time for anything when you're too focused on a mission!" She said. "All of this is just too much. I've been pent up to this point know!"

She then made a fireball and lifted her hand up.

"Blaze! Don't!" Silver shouted.

It was too late. Blaze threw the fireball out of blind rage. Luckily, she threw the projectile towards the door that lead to the room when she swung her arm, Silver and Sparks were worried that she would have thrown at one of them. As the fireball reached the door, one of Nega's robots came walking in, seemingly looking for Nega.

The robot was carrying a box when it walked in, but it didn't see the fireball headed for it on time, and got hit by it. The robot flew back to the wall, dropping the box that it had too.

Silver looked at Blaze, who was breathing rather heavily, trying to calm down. He looked at the door, seeing the robot sitting on the floor by the wall. He soon noticed the box that the robot had dropped and walked over to it. It was a standard sized box, short in height but wide in width. He opened the box and took a look inside, going wide eyed when he did. Inside the box were the seven chaos emeralds that they were looking for.

"Here are the chaos emeralds!" He said, and walked back to Blaze and Sparks.

Blaze and Sparks ran over to Silver to check if he really did have the chaos emeralds in the box. When Silver got to them, he opened the box and showed them that the seven chaos emeralds were indeed inside.

"That's great, Silver." Said Sparks.

"Coincidence, I guess." He said. "I hadn't realized that they took the emeralds out of the room."

"Maybe Nega had ordered them to take them away when Iblis was released."

"Looks like it."

Silver looked at the chaos emeralds in the box, and then at Blaze. He felt bad for what had occurred between them, he wasn't sure how she must feel now.

"Hey, Blaze?"

Blaze ignored him and just turned her back to him. Silver let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for getting you angry, Blaze. That was never my intention."

Blaze still ignored him and brought her hands up to her chest. Silver walked up to her, worried and not knowing what to do, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I said something that made you snap. I was just too focused on finding the chaos emeralds, that I forgot who I was talking to."

Blaze still said nothing, making both Silver and Sparks get more worried.

"Blaze, please? I don't want you to stay mad for something that was my fault. I take full responsibility for everything that's happened."

Blaze stayed silent for a while, before she started to quietly laugh to herself. Silver looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing all of a sudden.

"Blaze?"

"You're so naive, Silver." She said.

She turned to look at Silver, smiling at him. This made Silver happy to see that Blaze was feeling better.

"So, are you okay?"

She nodded and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, laughing too.

"I was angry, yes. But to think that you thought it was because it was something that you had done is pretty funny." She laughed again, and then brought a hand up to his shoulder. "I was angry because the stress of everything that's happened is finally getting to me."

"Yeah, you've told me that. I guess I didn't know how long you had until you really snapped from it."

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say your naive and negative attitude from this experience didn't have some part in it."

"I'm just glad that this got cleared up, I don't know what I'd do if you reconsidered being in this resistance with us."

Sparks started to go up to the two and spoke.

"Uh, Silver? I hate to break this little moment up, but we have the chaos emeralds now. But how exactly are they going to help us?"

Silver looked at the box.

"Oh, right. Um..." He looked at Blaze and Sparks, growing a little flustered. "I don't really know. It was just an idea that popped into my head. But I swear, I'm sure I had something in mind when I thought of the plan, I just don't know what it is."

"Then we can pretty much kiss our chance of survival and this city goodbye." Sparks said sadly.

"Hold on, I'm pretty sure we can come up with something."

"Silver, We would need a miracle to help us at this point." Said Blaze.

Silver felt terrible that this plan of his turned out to be for nothing. He put his head down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry you guys." Silver said.

"It's not your fault." She comforted. "You had a plan, and it seemed genius. But we've had some rotten luck as of late, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it too much."

"I completely disagree." He said quietly.

Sparks went to hug Silver, feeling really bad for him. But he then got shocked when he saw that the chaos emeralds started glowing and started levitating out of the box.

"Silver... The chaos emeralds." He pointed to them.

Silver looked up at the floating emeralds, just as shocked as Sparks to see them come out of the box.

"What the... What's happening?"

All seven emeralds got out of the box and started to circle around Silver. Sparks and Blaze were shocked to see that the emeralds were circled around Silver, but they also grew scared for him, Sparks especially.

"Silver? What's happening?"

"I-I don't know. It's as if the chaos emeralds have a mind of their own."

The chaos emeralds got closer to Silver until they touched him, and then a shining light engulfed Silver, making Blaze and Sparks shield their eyes.

The shining light only lasted for a few seconds before it cleared up. Blaze and Sparks looked at what had become of Silver and they were shocked to see him. Silver had his eyes closed, but his fur no longer had a White color to it, instead a gold pale hue replaced his body, the patch of fur that was on his chest was a more in depth gold color, the blue teal linings on his gloves were now a gold color, his gloves and shoes remained their original colors. The chaos emeralds had used their power to transform Silver.

Silver was floating in the air, not due to his psychokinesis. He soon opened his eyes and his eyes had changed from a light hazel yellow color to crimson colored eyes. He looked at himself, not believing what had just happened to him.

"S-Silver?" Blaze said, at a loss for words.

"Whoa... What on earth happened to me?" He asked looking at his arm.

"This must be what would happen to Sonic when he gathered the chaos emeralds."

"What?"

Sparks started to explain what he meant, still in shock from Silver's transformation.

"The chaos emeralds hold immense energy in them, and thus people could use that energy in any way they could. I vaguely remember hearing that Sonic would use the chaos emeralds and channel whatever energy they had to take a form similar to yours, Silver."

"That's amazing, I didn't know the chaos emeralds could that." Silver said.

"Wait, Sparks." Blaze interrupted. "If you knew about that, why didn't you tell us about it earlier?"

"Well, like I said, I vaguely remember, and it was when I saw Silver transform that I remembered what it was and what happened."

"Wait a minute." Said Silver. "If Sonic used the chaos emeralds to stop Dr. Eggman on a number of occasions, then maybe I can use this to try and stop Iblis."

"That's definitely possible. And if what your theory from before is true, Silver, this is the only way we can do it."

Blaze looked away, seemingly thinking of what Silver's plan really entales, and looked at Silver.

"Silver, If you plan to go through with this, just know I'll be here rooting for you. But please be careful. I don't think you're invincible from this, so if you are going to face Iblis with this, Watch yourself and don't be too reckless, okay?"

Silver smiled at Blaze and floated over to her.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I'm going to stop Iblis under any means. But I promise, I'll make sure nothing happens to me."

"Good." She smiled.

"Great. Now what do you say we find Iblis and put a stop to him and seal him back?"

Sparks and Blaze nodded. Silver nodded and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"I'll go find Iblis. You guys get out of here and wait for me to come back."

And without question, Silver flew up out of Nega's base and went to find Iblis, wherever he is in this crisis city.

"_First I go after Iblis, and then I go after Nega and make him pay for all this."_


	11. Chapter 11

Silver, now in his super form, was flying over the lava in the city, looking for Iblis. He looked down at the lava, seeing small gas bubbles form and popping, making splashes that would no doubt do some hefty damage to someone who was close. He looked back up and looked to either side, still not finding the beast.

"Where are you, Iblis?" He said to himself.

As he was flying, he heard something from a distance, but couldn't really decipher what it was and just ignored it, still trying to find Iblis. He remained focused on the task at hand, clenching his fist just having to think about it.

"This is it." He said. "This may be our only chance of defeating Iblis, and I'm ready for what is sure to be thrown at me."

He looked down at his hand, taking a good look at the golden hue that surrounded his body. He definitely felt power in himself from the chaos emerlds. He felt like he was invincible and that nothing could do any harm to him. Then he started to remember what Blaze had told him before.

* * *

><p><em>"Silver, If you plan to go through with this, just know I'll be here rooting for you. But please be careful. I don't think you're invincible from this, so if you are going to face Iblis with this, watch yourself and don't be too reckless, okay?"<em>

* * *

><p>He glanced down at his hand again, and felt a bit of Blaze's concern right now.<p>

"Blaze might be right. I do feel power in me, but how long will it last exactly?"

He shook his head and continued to focus on the dire task at hand.

"If this does have a time limit before it wears off, then I'd better hurry and find Iblis right now."

He suddenly heard a crash coming from his left. He jerked his head around, not really seeing anything, but then the crash was heard again. Silver grew suspicious and wasted no time flying over to the location of the crash.

"Iblis!"

Going at near lightning speed, Silver saw Iblis in the distance. The beast was moving around the city, knocking down any standing building in his way and destroying it into the lava. Silver clenched his fist and started making his way towards Iblis.

Silver flew up to Iblis, stopping just a few yards from the beast. He looked around and saw a big chunk of a building in the lava. He used his psychokinesis to pick up the building with ease. He was amazed the chaos emeralds had enhanced his psychokinetic powers, but pushing that aside for now he looked at Iblis.

"Hey, you big fire demon!"

Iblis turned around and saw Silver floating, and Silver used that time to throw the building at Iblis. The impact was enough to make Iblis stagger back from the attack. Silver smiled that he was able to effectively attack Iblis. The beast looked at Silver after recovering and roared at him, the screech piercing the air with a loud boom. Silver kept his eyes on Iblis, and smirked.

"Come at me, you monster!"

Iblis reared his head back and some fireballs started to come from the ground and flew past him and straight to Silver. Silver dodged the oncoming fireballs as they came to him and charged to Iblis. Iblis saw the gold hedgehog coming and moved his arm to swipe at him. He was able to dodge the swipe attack from Iblis and delivered a lightning fast kick to the monster's dome. Iblis staggered back from the attack, almost losing balance and falling into the lava, but he was able to keep himself from falling and looked at Silver.

Silver just smirked and went to charge at him again. Iblis again went to swipe at Silver and again Silver dodged the attack. However, Silver did not notice that fireballs had arose from the lava below, catching him off-guard.

"Whoa!"

Silver, with lightning fast reflexes, duked the fireballs as they came. He dodged the six fireballs that came to him, but there was one that he couldn't dodge in time, and ended up getting hit from it. Staggering but still flying, Silver rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision after the fireball hit him, but Iblis had taken advantage of the situation and swiped at Silver again, this time successfully hitting the hedgehog. Silver flew a good distance from the attack, spiraling in air. He was able to stop himself and look at Iblis.

"_I see you have some tricks up your sleeves."_

Iblis reared his head back, letting out a screech and lava shot up like a volcano behind him and was headed towards Silver like a missle. Silver saw the lava come right to him and he side dodged the attack, but the lava turned around and headed back for Silver.

"_Not good!"_

Silver flew away from the homing lava, looking back to see how close it was to him. The lava moved at a fast speed, much like him, making him curse under his breathe. Then he got an idea, and flew to Iblis. The beast saw Silver coming to him, but was too slow to react, as Silver got below him and started to fly around the monster. The lava chased Silver around Iblis as he was going up to Iblis' head, and flew across on to the rock layer that rested on Iblis' head. The lava went and hit Iblis right on the rock armor, cracking the rock on impact and making Iblis fall back. Silver saw that there was an opening right where the lava had hit Iblis.

As Iblis had fallen, he had summoned a fireball to come out of the lava and head towards Silver. This fireball was bigger than the others that he had thrown. Silver flew to the side, dodging the attack, and watched as it flew by him and stretched his arm towards the fireball, using his psychokinesis to stop the fireball from going anywhere. Straining, Silver was able to toss the fireball back to Iblis, hitting the beast right to his exposed skull.

Iblis again stumbled back, and Silver, without hesitation, charged at Iblis again going straight for his exposed head. Silver figured that maybe if he attacked Iblis directly inside, the beast's weakness could be exposed, or if that was the only way to defeat him. But that came with its own worries, since Iblis is made out of magma, Silver could very well be burned alive, but he had faith that the power that the chaos emeralds gave him would protect him as well; in any case, Silver would be at a enormous risk. Not taking any chances, Silver took the risk, for the safety of the city, and the world even. He was close to impact with Iblis' head and he shut his eyes.

"_I hope this works!"_

Silver crashed into Iblis' head like a bullet, peircing through the magma. Iblis reared his head back, and Silver was able to fly out of Iblis' head after crashing inside. The magma from Iblis' head splashed when Silver came out, and Silver stopped to look back at the beast. Iblis reached for his head, looking to be in pain after Silver had shot out of him. This made Silver smile, knowing that he more or less found out what he needed to do to stop Iblis.

"So that's it, huh? Your head is your weak spot."

Iblis picked up a building and shot a fire beam to it, making a chuck of debris that he immediately put on his exposed head, covering it once more. Silver now had a clear idea of how to beat Iblis, but now it was a matter of exposing his head again and that meant getting rid of his armor. Silver flew close to Iblis to see if Iblis would try and attack him, and just as expected, when Iblis saw Silver come close to him, the beast moved closer as well.

Silver smiled and flew to Iblis once more, getting the attention of the beast. He flew right into Iblis' face and just chuckled, and moved away from Iblis. No doubt enraged, Iblis went to grab Silver to keep him from going anywhere. Silver saw this and brought his hands up in a quick reaction, and unexpectedly, lightning came out and shot Iblis' hand that was moving towards Silver. Silver was shocked to see that he was able to do that, and looked at his hand, and saw little currents move around in the gold lining in his glove before disappearing.

"How did I do that?" He asked in pure shock.

Before he could think of any logical reason for the sudden attack, he looked up to see that Iblis had grabbed another chunk of a building and hurled it back. Silver's eyes widened as Iblis threw the building straight to him. Silver brought his hands up to use his psychokinesis to stop the over grown debris from coming to him, which was heavy and had him struggling, but he was able to hold it back. He pushed the building aside as it fell and splashed into the lava below, and looked at Iblis again.

"_How am I going to expose his head again? I don't think it's going to be too easy."_

He looked down at his hand again, wondering how he was able to do that attack he did moments ago. The sound of Iblis' roar could be heard, making the gold hedgehog look up and watching Iblis bring his head down, and slowly started to go over to Silver. Silver stayed where he was, not afraid of the beast, and waited for Iblis' next attack. Iblis looked beside him and had grabbed another chunk of a building just floating in the lava. Silver took the opportunity of Iblis being distracted and went over to the beast as fast as he could. Without looking, Iblis swung the building at Silver when he got close, connecting with the hedgehog and sending him flying. Silver flew a good distance from the attack, and before he could get a chance to recover, he smashed through a window of a nearby building.

Rolling on the ground as he landed, he was lying flat on his stomach, straining to get up. He looked up at the window, still groggy but fully aware of what had happened, and got up and ran to the window he had crashed through. He looked around to see if he could find Iblis, but didn't see him anywhere. He looked to the sky for a moment, and then he saw a rock chunk fly to the building from out of no where. Too tense to think of something, he held his arms out, hoping to use his psychokinesis to stop the rock, and that's when he felt a surge of energy run though him and a loud static noise was heard. He looked up to see that he had summoned lightning just like before, destroying the rock to pieces. When the rock was gone and he cooled down, he looked at his hand, and he saw the lightning sprak in his hand, and looked up at Iblis.

"_It's only during certain moments."_

He looked up at Iblis, wondering if the beast would further attack him. He flew up to see him actually turning around back to the city. Not wanting to just stand around, he flew up to Iblis as fast as he could to reach him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Silver flew up to Iblis and reached his hand out to use the lightning attack this time rather than his psychokinesis. As he got closer, he was expecting lightning to surge through him and charge out at Iblis, but nothing happened. Seeing this, Iblis grabbed Silver and held him in place.

Silver struggled to get free, beyond surprised that he was not getting burned by Iblis grabbing him, at least not by much. He looked up as Iblis looked at the gold hedgehog with his green reptilian eyes, and roared to Silver. The hedgehog was now terrified at what the beast was going to do to him now, and brought his head down waiting for what was to happen next. A sense of dread came over Silver, not because he was captured and was waiting for Iblis to practically end this soon, but because of the fact that he has failed in stopping Iblis, the fact that he failed to save the city and quite possibly the world from the beast and Nega, because of the fact that he was unable to save everyone in the city, and most importantly because he had let both Blaze and Sparks down.

Iblis put Silver inches away from him and let out another roar to the hedgehog. Then suddenly, out of no where, Iblis was hit by something, making the beast stagger back and let go of Silver. Said hedgehog looked up at the beast to see him stagger and a cloud of black smoke from where he had gotten hit. He looked around for what could've been the one stroke of luck he needed.

"_What was that, and where did it come from?"_

Iblis' head was now exposed due to the sudden attack out of no where, and that's when Iblis was hit again. Silver looked behind him and that's when he saw two people on a roof of a small building. One of the two figures were waving to him, and then he was called out by them.

"Silver, over here!"

Silver recognized the voice of the one who called him, and he couldn't believe that he came all the way over here to try and help.

"Sparks!?" Silver called out.

Iblis had recovered from the attack and looked at Silver while his back was still turned. The beast made a move to swipe at Silver, taking advantage of the distracted hedgehog.

"Silver, look out!" Said the one next to Sparks.

"_Huh?"_

Silver was confused but looked back behind him to see that Iblis was had recovered and was about to attack him. Silver closed his eyes as Iblis moved for the attack, and Silver held his hand out. That's when lightning had come out of Silver's hand again and struck Iblis. Hearing the electricity and Iblis' roar of pain, Silver looked at the beast to see him being attacked by the lightning that was coming out of his hands.

"_How?"_

The lightning had caused Iblis to be knocked back as little jolts of electricity were visibly running through his magma-filled body. Silver looked at his hand, watching the smoke from the lightning escape from his hand, and looked at Iblis. Then it finally hit him, the reason he is able to make lightning appear and why it didn't happen when he had wanted it to. He glanced at Iblis again and looked back at his hand, smirking.

"It's only when I'm in last minute danger. This should be interesting then."

Silver put his hands down and looked back at the building, where his help had come from, and flew to them, not having to worry about Iblis since he was stunned... For now.

When he was halfway to the building, he saw that Sparks and Blaze were there, which he kind of knew. The two allies waved for him to get back to them, Sparks being energetic while Blaze kept her composure. Silver landed in front of the two and looked at them, and since he was still in his super form, he was hovering from the ground. Once seeing his teammates, Silver smiled at the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to help you out, Silver." Sparks said. "And it's a good thing too, you almost looked to be overwhelmed by Iblis."

"I'm fine, Sparks. This is just taking a little more than I expected."

Blaze had stepped forward towards Silver, crossing her arms and letting out a smile.

"You seem to be holding your own against Iblis." She said.

Silver smiled and glanced back at the beast to make sure he was still stunned. Thankfully he was, but Silver knew that he didn't have time to chat with Sparks and Blaze, Iblis wouldn't stay down forever. He looked back at the two and spoke to them.

"Guys, I have to go back and stop Iblis now."

"Silver, that's what we're here for." Sparks said.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see Iblis get attacked suddenly, that was me!"

"Sparks had made a small makeshift but very effective cannon, and he asked if I could bring him to you and Iblis." Said Blaze.

Silver was touched that his friends came to help him, but he wasn't sure that helping him with this particular thing was something he should be happy for, or whether he should be worried with the little mole in such a dangerous spot. And to top it off, Blaze had brought Sparks here so he was concerned for her too, but considering what had happened before, he didn't really want to make that happen again, nor did he want to make her angry again, so he dropped the thought.

Iblis was recovering from the attack, and was starting to get up and had covered his exposed head with debris again, and saw the gold lighting that Silver had due to his super form, and started to move towards them.

"Thanks, you guys." Silver said to Sparks and Blaze.

Before the two allies could reply, Iblis' piercing roar was heard, causing the three to look back at the beast. Iblis brought his head down and continued his advances towards the three. Silver clenched his fist and looked back at Sparks and Blaze.

"I have to go!" He said.

"Silver, wait!" Sparks said, Blaze even stepped up to grab Silver before he could move.

Silver looked back at the two, seeing that Blaze grabbed his wrist.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to help." The mole said. "I have my cannon with me, what I want you to do is just to distract Iblis as much as you can while I aim the cannon to hit him."

Silver nodded and looked at the approaching beast, then looked back at him.

"If you're going to use your cannon on Iblis, aim for his head to get rid of the debris and expose his head, and just leave the rest to me."

Sparks nodded and went to get his cannon ready. Silver watched him leave and then glanced down at Blaze, who was still holding onto his wrist.

"Hey, Blaze?"

Blaze was dazed by the looks of it, still not letting go of Silver, making the hedgehog a bit antsy.

"Blaze!?"

That time, Blaze heard him and she saw that she was still holding onto him.

"Oh. Um, my apologies, Silver." She said.

"That's alright. I got to go and fight Iblis now."

Blaze nodded and spoke before he left.

"I felt the power."

"Huh?"

Blaze smiled and crossed her arms.

"I felt the power of the emeralds run through you. You really do have incredible power in your hands right now."

"I know. It's still hard to believe."

She walked up to him and held his hand with a firm grip.

"I no longer think you can be able to beat Iblis." She said, smiling and patted his hand. "I know you can."

Silver smiled at Blaze's reassurance, and they both let go of each other.

"Thanks, Blaze. Hopefully there something you can do to help. Everyone's contribution helps at this point."

"When the opportunity presents itself, I'll be ready."

"Glad to hear."

With that, Silver looked back at Iblis who was approaching rapidly towards them, the golden hedgehog flew up towards the beast. Blaze looked on as Silver went after Iblis and ran to the edge of the building, letting out a smile as she watched him.

"_You can do it, Silver."_

With Silver, he reached Iblis who was approaching him but stopped when he saw that Silver was in front of him. The gold hedgehog smirked and crossed his arms, looking up at the monster.

"You're not going any where."

Iblis growled and went to swipe at Silver who dodged the attack, and Iblis swung his other arm to Silver too, and he dodged that one as well.

"_I'm distracting him, that's good."_

Annoyed, Iblis Submerged himself under the lava, causing a huge wave of magma to rise in its place.

"_Oh no!"_

The wave stretched out to Silver, making the hedgehog deploy some evasive maneuvers.

Blaze saw the attack and was concerned for Silver. She looked down at the sea of lava, almost as if she were planning something. She pushed aside the thought and looked back at Sparks.

"Sparks hurry, Silver's in danger."

Sparks was adjusting his cannon to aim it properly, he looked back at Blaze and saw what Silver was up to.

"Hang on, I just need a few more notches to adjust."

Blaze looked back at the fight to see if Silver was still okay.

The big wave disperced, and Silver flew away from the lava to avoid getting hit. He flew up to avoid the lava all together, but it proved barely useful, as the lava skidded past his toes when he flew up. He looked down to see the lava wave had stopped and flowed back down to the rest of the lava sea, and Iblis had emerged back up from the lava too. Before Silver was about to fly to him, he looked back at the building with concern.

"_C'mon, Sparks. What's the hold up?"_

"Sparks, I think Silver's waiting for you!" Blaze shouted.

"Hold on. I just need a few more seconds." He responded.

Sparks moved the cannon around and looked at his laptop that he had to see if the position and angle of the cannon were correct. He looked up at the cannon and adjusted it just a little, and looked back at his laptop and started to type in a few keys. When he was done, the figure added up just fine and a hit to Iblis was guaranteed. He hit a few more keys, and looked back at Blaze.

"Fire in the hole!"

Silver heard the sound of the cannon go off even from where he was at. He looked at Iblis hoping to see if it would hit him. Iblis looked up at Silver and the beast started to advance towards him.

Sparks looked at the fight to see that Iblis was moving and was concerned that Iblis himself may have jeopardized the cannon attack.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed.

"Sparks, what's wrong?" Asked Blaze.

"Iblis is on the move and he may have just thrown all the calculations I had for the attack in jeopardy!"

"What!?" Blaze asked in shock. "Are you telling me that the cannon won't hit him?"

"Most likely."

Blaze looked back at Silver and Iblis, cursing to herself, then she looked down at the sea of lava again. Getting an idea, she started to back up from the edge, while Sparks panicked and tried to get Silver's attention.

Silver was still up with Iblis, waiting for Sparks' cannon attack to come and hit the beast so that he could attack.

"_Anytime now."_

He grew more and more concerned that Sparks was not going to attack on time and Iblis would take advantage. He looked back at the building to see what was taking so long, and was about to call for Sparks when Sparks' voice could be heard, calling out to Silver instead.

"Silver, the cannon! The cannon is off course!"

"_What!?"_

Silver looked backed at Iblis, clenching his fists in anger. He looked back at Sparks and shouted back.

"What do I do then!?"

"Because Iblis had moved when I fired the cannon, it most likely won't hit him!" Sparks exclaimed. "The cannon should be coming towards you! If you can, grab it and make it go-"

Sparks stopped talking when he saw that Blaze had suddenly zipped by him and jumped off the edge of the building with the sea of lava below her.

"BLAZE!"

Silver had seen her jump and couldn't believe she just threw caution to the wind and jumped off the building with nothing to kick off of, no extra building or anything to land on, and the lava right below her. He flew to her to try and go save her, when suddenly Iblis had swiped his hand and grabbed Silver again in his hand. The hedgehog struggled to get free of the monster's grip as Blaze was still in the air.

"BLAZE, NO!" He shouted.

Blaze was too focused on something ahead to even worry about the impending and immediate doom right below her. She had her attention to the skies, looking intently for something, and when it came, she was ready.

She saw Sparks' cannonball come down, and she started to spin around in the air, and fire started to form around her too. The speed of her spinning increased the closer she got, and the fire started to look more like it was fireworks being activated. When she was close to the cannonball, she kicked the steel ball with all her might, and sent a flaming metal ball directly to Iblis. The ball connected with the beast, making it stagger back and dropping Silver, and then it really dropped down to the lava below.

Free of Iblis' grip, Silver recovered from the sudden grab and looked to see that Blaze was falling down, looking to be unconscious.

"Blaze!"

Silver wasted no time going after her, and she was falling rather quickly too. About to hit the lava, Silver flew by and grabbed her just in time before she connected with the red deadly liquid. He looked down at her, and she had her eyes closed and was slightly groaning from the unconscious state.

"_Blaze, what were you thinking?"_

Silver made it to the building that Sparks was waiting at and went to set her down. He put her down and looked at Sparks. Sparks looked down at Blaze before looking up at Silver.

"She-She just went and jumped..." Sparks said.

Silver brought his head down and was about to say something, when Blaze was groaning and lifted her hand up.

"Blaze?" The mole said.

Blaze pointed towards Iblis and spoke.

"Silver, go get Iblis now. He's exposed." She said.

Silver looked back at Iblis and saw that the debris that was covering his head was gone. That was the moment Silver understood what Blaze was doing. He looked back at her and she let out a smile.

"I'm fine, Silver... That move just took a good chunk out of me." She said. "I'll be good to go in a few. You go and attack Iblis."

Silver smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for the help, Blaze."

Blaze nodded, and he let go of her hand.

"Silver, go and attack Iblis, before he recovers." Sparks told Silver.

The hedgehog smirked and looked at Sparks, giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I can take it from here. Thanks for your help too, Sparks."

Sparks smiled and nodded to Silver. Silver looked back at Iblis and flew to him now to attack his now exposed head.

Iblis was still stunned from the attack that the cannonball had caused. Silver flew right to him at great speeds. Eyes locked on Iblis, he held his hands out and closed them in fists.

"Let's finish this!"

Iblis looked up at Silver and saw him charging down at him. Silver let out a scream the closer he got to Iblis. A split second before he made contact with the beast, Electricity started to spark from Silver's hands, and Silver rammed inside the head of the monster. Iblis let out a roar when Silver rammed inside his head, and then his fiery magma body started to glow a bit, and a current of electricity could be seen coming out from his exposed head. Iblis let out a roar before he had fallen down into the lava below and disintegrated into the lava below him.

Sparks watched as Iblis was now finished, but he slightly panicked when he couldn't see Silver. Blaze had recovered from her momentary rest, and was watching as well as Iblis had been finished. They watched on, hoping that Silver had made it out safely from the attack, but couldn't see anything that said that Silver had made it out okay. They had assumed the worst for Silver, but then, before any of them could say anything, they saw a gold light emerge from the lava below, making them speechless but very happy as well.

Silver had emerged from the lava below shaking his head and body off before looking down at the lava below him. He smirked knowing that he had just accomplished the one thing he thought would be a greater challenge than anything he's ever faced before in his life.

"_Good riddance, Iblis."_

Silver looked up at the building that Sparks and Blaze were at, and he could see Sparks jumping up and down, no doubt very proud of the hedgehog for destroying Iblis. He flew back to them to regroup with them.

Once Silver had landed in front of them he smiled at them, and Sparks and Blaze started to congratulate him.

"That was amazing, Silver!" Sparks said. "The way you beat Iblis was incredible!"

Silver smiled and looked at Blaze. The purple feline smiled.

"You did good, Silver."

"Thanks, Blaze. I don't think it could've been possible without your help.

Blaze smiled, then Silver felt something in his body, making him look at his own hand in concern. Blaze saw this and was a bit worried with him. She brought her hand up to his shoulder and spoke.

"Silver, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to feel... Like I'm loosing power."

"What?"

Silver looked at himself and a bright golden light engulfed him. Blaze and Sparks shielded their eyes from the bright light, still concerned for Silver. When the light died down, they both looked at the hedgehog to see him on the ground on his feet and he no longer had that gold fur or gold hue to him, and his eyes went back to being a light brown hazel color.

Silver looked at his arm to see the familiar white fur he had before. He looked down at the rest of his body to see that he was back to normal and no longer had the golden fur on him. He looked at Sparks and Blaze and they were just as surprised as he was to see that he was back to normal. Silver was about to say something but then he saw that the chaos emeralds had landed on the ground around him. They had lost their tint and were now darker than they were before, but they still had their colors on them.

Silver looked back up at the two and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, and their was a fire twister that had emerged from the lava behind him. Him, Sparks and Blaze looked at the twister, covering their eyes from the sudden light the fire gave.

"What is that!?" Asked Sparks.

Silver looked at the twister and could hear the vague sounds of a roar come from it, and his eyes widened.

"Iblis!?"

"What!?"

Silver stood staring at the twister, clenching his fist that Iblis still lived.

"_It's not over yet."_

He looked back at Sparks and Blaze then glanced down at the emeralds. He started to think about the emeralds and looked at Iblis, and it hit him. He put his arms up and stared at Iblis.

"Silver, What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"I know what we have to do." He told her, still having his focus on Iblis. "We have to reseal him back into the chaos emeralds."

He brought his hands down and light started to come from the emeralds and circled around Silver. Silver felt a sting on himself as the light circled around him. The lighted circle stretched out until it reached the twister and it started to stir the flames around before getting sucked into the circle that Silver was in. Silver started to scream in pain when that happened but he took the pain and just let it happen.

Blaze witnessed as Silver was in the light circle, screaming in agony as the flames of Iblis poured down onto the circle and him. She looked back at Sparks to see that he had a panicked look on his face, obviously concerned for Silver and she looked back at him. But even after about half a minute, nothing was happening and the flames were not disappearing, and Silver was still in the light circle and still in pain from the sounds of it.

Silver opened his eyes as best he could, fighting through the pain, and spoke, or rather strained to even speak or scream.

"What's happening!?" He said. "Why won't he be sealed!?"

Blaze started to think about the situation and thought back to what Silver had told her before, saying that if she could help in any way to please do so. She thought that if Silver couldn't seal Iblis back into the chaos emeralds, then maybe she could try and seal him herself. She also knew that, albeit not knowing much of the emeralds to begin with, she had more of a better chance at resealing Iblis into the chaos emeralds, she could feel it like a longing feeling that has kept with her for as long as she could remember, but she had a growing hunch that something bad awaited if she took on the task of resealing the beast. She didn't really have time to think about it right now, and she decided to go and help Silver, and walked up to the light.

Silver was still holding out, trying his best to try and seal Iblis, taking the pain that went through his body. He kept focus, that is until he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pushed him out of the circle, and he fell to the ground out of weakness and the mere shock of being pushed and seeing who was in the circle. He saw that Blaze had taken his place in the middle of the emeralds, enduring the pain that he had went through, though she wasn't as in much pain as Silver by the looks of it.

"Blaze!" The hedgehog said.

Silver got up off the ground and looked on as Blaze had turned around to look at him and Sparks.

"Blaze, what are you doing!?" Silver asked.

Blaze turned back around focusing on Iblis and spoke to the hedgehog.

"I'm going to reseal Iblis into the chaos emeralds!" She responded. "I think I can be able to do it!"

"Blaze, no you can't do it!"

"Silver, now's not the time to argue! We have to seal Iblis back if we want to save the world."

"But... What's going to happen to you?"

"I don't know." She said and looked over her shoulder. "But whatever happens, we have to stop him at all costs."

"Yeah, but..."

Thinking about what Blaze was doing had Silver in a panic, as well as Sparks. The pain he endured was something he knew Blaze could handle, she was a tough feline after all, but it was the fear of what would happen to her that had him scared. He looked up at Blaze to see that the circle light had died down and that Blaze was levitating in the air.

"Blaze!" Silver and Sparks both shouted.

Blaze looked on at her two allies, smiling that she was able to reseal Iblis back into the chaos emeralds. Silver spoke out to her, more than concerned for his companion.

"Blaze, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. But as I was sealing Iblis, I felt my own power get drained from me as well."

"Wh-What does that mean?" Sparks asked.

Before Blaze spoke a word, she looked down at her feet, as well as Silver and Sparks, to see that they were disappearing. Silver and Sparks were beyond shocked to see this happen, and they panicked more than anything looking back up at her.

"What the hell is happening to you!?" Silver said.

"Blaze, why are your feet disappearing!?" Sparks said, now on the verge of tears.

Blaze looked up at Silver and Sparks, and rather than looking scared of what was happening, she smiled and felt... Content. She spoke with confidence, and absolutely no fear in her voice.

"It's as I said: I felt my power drain from me." She repeated. "I think that in order to seal Iblis, I, in turn, had to sacrifice a bit of my entity to balance the immense power that Iblis held."

"What!?" Silver said, completely stunned. "B-B-But that means..."

Blaze's legs and lower exterior had soon completely vanished. Silver couldn't take the pain he felt right now, and it was greater than the pain he endured moments ago when trying to seal Iblis... Much more. He got down to his knees and a loose tear started to trickle down his eye.

"No. It's not supposed to be this way..." He said, struggling to keep his composer. "We were meant to stop Iblis, but I didn't expect you to go and sacrifice your life for it..."

"Silver..." Blaze said and she started to levitate a bit higher. "We said together that we were going to stop Nega, and that in turn meant Iblis as well the minute he got summoned. And I told you, when the opportunity came that I could help, I'll be ready."

Sparks couldn't take the scene anymore and he started to cry from the fact of loosing Blaze. He looked at her and spoke his piece now.

"Blaze... I never expected this... From you. Not only are you sacrificing your life... You're not even the least bit concerned about it!" He shouted.

Blaze smiled and she started to become transparent along side her body vanishing.

"That's because I was able to help save us and the world from destruction and chaos." She said. "At least I was able to help."

"No! You can't go like this!" Silver shouted. "I don't know what I'll do without you... We went on this adventure together and are close to finishing it... You can't leave..." Silver brought his head down and just let the tears come down. "I-I... I don't know what I'll do..."

Blaze smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head, then looked back at Silver.

"You're still so naive..." She told him. "But... That's what I've liked about you, and I believe that you can stop Nega."

Blaze had levitated up and her body had completely vanished, and Silver and Sparks watched on as Blaze was going. Before she was gone she said one last thing.

"Good luck, Silver... And Sparks... Take care..."

And with the final words, Blaze had disappeared. Silver was still on his knees, and brought his head down, silently crying and feeling dead inside knowing that Blaze was really gone from his life. Sparks was next to him, just as sad if not more sad than the hedgehog, and let out a sniffle and wiped the endless tears from his eyes.

"I... I can't believe it..." The mole said. "B-Blaze... She's gone..."

Sparks looked down at Silver, who was still on his knees, but the lack of noises made the mole feel concerned for the hedgehog. Feeling scared and sorry for Silver, Sparks got down on one knee and put his hand to rub Silver's shoulder.

"Silver... Are you okay?"

Sparks could feel the tension on Silver when he grabbed his shoulder. Silver let out some very heavy breathes and spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Nega will pay..."

Sparks saw Silver get up and looked out at the sea of lava. Standing tall, and with his back turned, he spoke again.

"Nega has crossed the line this time. I'm going to find him, and when I do..." He paused a moment and looked up at the sky before looking at Sparks, who watched him become a whole new person right before his eyes, and could even see the pure anger and hatred in his eyes. "I'm going to make him suffer and understand what he's done."

"Silver..." Sparks said at a loss for words.

Silver looked back up at the sky letting out a sigh before looking back out at the lava.

"I'm coming for you, Eggman Nega."


	12. Chapter 12

Silver was in front of Nega's base, standing over the monument that had survived most of the lava invasion and of Iblis. He looked up to the sky, getting one good image of Blaze in his head. He looked back down and put his hand over his heart. He felt a sense of adrenaline run through his body and he shut his eyes.

"This is going to be it." Silver said to himself. "You've caused nothing but trouble, Nega. You've killed countless innocents, including Blaze. No more going easy on you..."

He put his hand back down, clenching it and seeing the blue aura of his psychokinesis illuminate in his hand. He slowly looked up at the base.

"Time to end this... For good."

Silver stepped forward to the door of the base and opened the double doors, the slight sound the doors made rung throughout the base. Once inside, Silver looked around the base to see that it was dark inside. Not exactly pitch black, but dark enough that anything hiding had the shadows to its advantage. Silver stepped in and could very well see that he was in a spacious room with a few things around, no contraptions on the ground or walls, no robots, not even any signs of Nega himself. Silver clenched his fist, not wanting to wait to get his hands on Nega anymore. It wasn't until a few moments when Silver's patience ran out and he exploded.

"Where are you, Nega!?" He yelled.

Minutes went by with no response. Silver stood where he was, thinking about just rummaging through the base right now until he found the pitiful buffoon. Then the lights in the room suddenly went off and illuminated the area, giving Silver the chance to look around the room. He only had about a second to see what the room had before a noise was heard in the direction of the ceiling. He looked up to see that there was a hatch that had opened and a monitor came down. Silver watched as the monitor turned on and Nega was on the screen, looking at Silver in the room with his fist still clenched and the angry look on his face that said he's been pushed over the limit. Silver breathed in some heavy air, beyond angry to finally see the madman since Iblis had been released. Nega smiled and even started to chuckle from Silver's demeanor.

"Silver, my boy. I see a new clarity in your eyes." Nega took a moment to clap for the hedgehog. "You are no longer troubled. How pleasant."

Enraged, Silver pointed his finger towards the monitor and let his anger be known.

"What you've done is unforgivable, Nega!"

Nega once again chuckled and took a look at Silver again.

"Silver, that look in your eyes makes me think you might be ready to face me."

Nega looked over to his right and reached for something, which for Silver, he couldn't even see what he grabbed since it was off-screen. Nega looked at what he had grabbed and looked up at Silver again.

"But why don't you try this on for size first!"

Nega held his hand up to reveal a joystick machine with a button on top. He pushed the button and then some hatches and doors that were in the room Silver was in had begun to open. Hearing the hatches, Silver looked to his left to see egg pawns coming his way as well as some drones, then looking over to his right, he saw the same horde of egg pawns and drones come after him. He looked at the monitor again to see that Nega had a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. Silver narrowed his eyes at the doctor and just took in a deep breathe. When the horde of robots came close to the hedgehog, Silver used a psychokinetic force field to push the robots back and then turned his back to the monitor to look at the horde in front of him.

As the robots were down for the time being, Silver looked around at what he can be able to use for any means against the approaching robots. He couldn't really find much, giving him no other choice but to use the single weapon he does have, that being his psychokinesis. As egg pawns had gotten up from their shock of being knocked back from the force field, and resumed their pursuit on the hedgehog. Silver just stood where he was, not bothering to move at all and just waited. And when the robots were about a few feet from him, that's when Silver used his psychokinesis to grab an egg pawn from his front and back side and moved them around to ram the pawns beside it. Then he grabbed a drone next and brought it to himself and he punched inside the drone to break and reach inside the flying robot, pulling out its wires and circuits. This resulted in the drone going haywire for a minute and it started to shoot out from its gun, which Silver used to his advantage and aimed it at the other drones to eliminate them. The drone however was only useful for a few moments before it ran out of juice, and Silver threw it aside.

He looked to see that more egg pawns were approaching from the door that had opened, and he looked back at the monitor, which had Nega watching the hedgehog fight off his horde of robot minions. Letting out a heavy sigh, Silver looked back at the approaching egg pawns and saw that a handful of them were carrying some weapons, most of them being firearms. Not intimidated by the weapon wielding robots, he started to charge at them as well, bringing his hands up to cover his face. The egg pawns got closer and the ones with firearms, which were a good distance behind the other ones, started to get their weapons ready and that's when Silver rammed into them, knocking them down as he ran past the falling horde. An egg pawn with a close ranged weapon was seen and was about to attack Silver, but the hedgehog used his psychokinesis to grab its weapon, an ax, right as it was about to hit him. Silver took the ax into his hand and swiped at the pawns' legs to make him fall to the ground, and spun around to hit any nearby egg pawns that were in the way. He looked to his left and noticed that one lone egg pawn had it's firearm aimed to him and he could see the rings at the tip of the blaster light up. Knowing what that meant, Silver looked ahead and ran to one of the doors the egg pawns had come out of to try and avoid the incoming attack. The egg pawn took a shot, and a beam shot out of the blaster. Silver had heard the gun be fired from the egg pawn and looked to see that the shot was going towards him. He jumped and dived out the way of the blast and it went past him, hitting the wall and ricocheting upon impact and flew to a lone drone that was flying. Once hit, the drone started to produce small static before falling to the ground in the middle of a group of egg pawns. The shot had malfunctioned the circuits in the drone, causing it to explode right on the spot, the egg pawns right around the small explosion and suffered the attack.

Silver got up off the ground after he had dived down to avoid the shot fired at him, and saw that there were still egg pawns in the room with him. Silver looked around to see if he could find anything to stop the horde from coming. He saw that the egg pawns were advancing towards him and that he had no where to go, until he saw another door that he or the robots had not gone through. He had to find a way to get over to the door to try and escape the horde of robots, or maybe even to find Nega, wherever he could be. Silver quickly glanced the room and the robots to see if he could get around them to get out, and it wasn't until there was an opening in the robots that he saw, it was a small opening, but an opening nonetheless. Without thinking he started to move out and charged right for the robots, hoping to have the same amount of luck he had the past several times throughout this adventure. While he was running, he noticed a small steel beam on the ground. He quickly thought up a plan, and using his psychokinesis, he picked up the beam and brought it to him, and once in his hands, he held it out in a horizontal position. Still running to the robots and with the horde running to him as well, Silver let out a scream as he started to ram through the robots, the beam helping to clear out more space as he ran past them. Once on the other side Silver ran out the door, throwing the steel beam to the ground and hightailing it down the hall of the base.

Nega saw that Silver had escaped, and he slammed on the desk and looked at his horde of robots, angrily shaking his fist in the air.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of cattle! After him!"

The robots started to head towards the door without question, obeying their master and chased after the hedgehog. The robots that were knocked down, however, remained on the ground.

Silver ran down the hall of the base looking around to see if he could find a way to Nega, but the hall was barren and lacked any form of doorways to lead him where he wanted to go. He didn't give up and kept running and looking, hoping to find something.

"_C'mon, there has to be something."_

He heard the sound of metal hitting the pavement behind him, and he looked back to see the robots chase after him. Cursing under his breath, Silver ran a bit faster to get away from the horde of robots. He looked around the hall for what little he could use and if luck would be on his side once again, and then the intercom of the building rung, followed by Nega's light chuckle.

"There's no escape, Silver." The madman chuckled. "You seem really eager to trespass on my property, and now you are lost like a fool in a crowd. Just give up and let my minions escort you out."

Silver looked up at the ceiling, not knowing, nor caring where the intercom was at.

"Unless of course you'd like to be roughened up before you are out."

Silver paid no attention to Nega's empty threat and just focused on getting away from the horde. He looked to see that he was approaching a door and looked back at the horde, seeing that they were close to him but still at a good distance away. Silver ran to the door, turning to go inside once nearby and closing the door as quickly as he could the minute he got in before anything else happened. He started to look around the room, not having much time before the horde came in, he looked around at the near barren room, not seeing much but some old piles of metal in one side of the wall, and what seems to be an old filing cabinet as well as a filing cart and some boxes that were labeled as junk on the other side of the room. Looking around, Silver didn't see much and decided to run back out to the hall, but not before he saw a fire alarm in the room. He looked up to see if there were any sprinklers on the ceiling, but he couldn't see any, but the fire alarm did give him an idea.

He ran out to the hall again and saw the horde of robots approach him. He hightailed it down the hall, getting away from them. He looked around for any more doors to another room that he could use to lure the robots in with him. And after a while, he came across a double door and opened it to see a flight of stairs in front of him. He looked back at the approaching robots, who didn't look to stop anytime soon and looked back up at the stairs. He ran to the steps and started to climb up them, which were only about twenty flights from the looks of it, and he ran up a good few before the robots stormed into the room and immediately started to go up the stairs as well. Cursing under his breath again, Silver picked up the pace and was up the set of stairs before the robots could reach him, and the whole lot of them got up rather quickly, save for the drones who flew up. Silver opened the double doors that were in front of him and had walked into another room, this time it looked to be elaborate as far as what was inside.

He looked back at the doors to see that the robots had not yet come into the room and then looked up at the ceiling to see some sprinklers up top. Smiling at the fact that there were sprinklers here, Silver waited for the robots to come through the doors, which didn't really take long. As soon as they had come through the doors, Silver used his psychokinesis to grab one of them and chuck them at the wall in any direction, and upon impact, the robot was laying on the ground, the lights around its eyes were flickering on and off and smoke had started to come out of its body. Seeing this, Silver again grabbed the robot with his psychokinesis and brought the robot close to the ceiling. The smoke that came out of the robot came to the sprinklers and once the smoke had been detected from them, the sprinklers in the room started to go off and shower water down into the room below. Silver smiled at the water coming down and looked at the robots, which were getting splashed with the water and each of them started to jitter around and the flying drones even started to descend to the ground. Surges of electricity could be heard as the circuits of the robots were getting wet and started to malfunction, and soon the robots had all shut down and were nothing but a pile of wet metal.

Silver smiled and looked up at the sprinklers and used his psychokinesis to shut the water down like before, and once the water had turned off, Silver let out a sigh of relief, thankful that that was over. He then heard chuckling again and started to look around, knowing the voice. He looked behind him when he heard Nega's voice talk to him.

"Impressive, Silver... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you." The madman congratulated. "But of course it was not to my expectations and especially not any where near my great potential, of course." He chuckled.

Silver stomped the ground and looked back when he heard something behind him coming from the ceiling again, and another monitor came out, this one not being as big as the one from the entrance. The screen turned on and Nega was shown, fingers crossed together under his chin and was smiling still as he looked at the hedgehog.

"You think you have potential?" Silver asked, now irate after having endured the horde. "You're insane, Nega!"

"Is that what you really think?"

Silver let out a groan, too angry to try and argue with the stubborn doctor.

"You say you believe in justice. But it may as well be false. You're only blinded by anger and vengeance. That's your belief in your justice!"

Silver clenched his fist and then he saw a platform get lowered as well as a mech robot on said platform, and once it was on the ground and leveled with Silver, the mech stepped off the platform and looked down at Silver.

"But please do enjoy the company of my friend here." Nega chuckled and banged the desk. "Exterminate him!"

Silver was ready for the robot as it moved its arms up and around to its sides then light energy sabers came out from its bottom wrists. The mech dashed toward Silver, not even waiting for any further instructions, and had its energy blades out to attack Silver. The hedgehog jumped out the way when the robot was a few feet from him, avoiding the dash attack and rolling to balance out and get on his knees at least before looking back up at the mech.

"_How do I beat this thing?"_ He asked. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. _"I can't do that again, he's probably too quick and'll just keep me on edge."_

The mech had stopped and looked back at Silver, and retracted its energy blades back. Silver looked on as the robot started to slowly approach him, and he started to look around for anything he could use to at least juke this mech, but could find nothing and soon the mech started to pick up speed and started to go at ramming speed towards the hedgehog. Having to think fast now, Silver again jumped out of the way of the mech, using his psychokinesis at last minute to grab the mech. The mech stopped when the teal aura of the psychokinesis came around it, but he kept moving due to its weight, causing Silver to be dragged back, but he quickly recovered and tried to hold the mech back, skidding his heels on the ground to slowly stop any present momentum the mech had. Once at a complete halt, Silver strained to use his strength to toss the mech over to a wall, slamming it and making the shelves that were on top with a few boxes of spare bolts and robots parts colliding down onto the mech. Silver smiled knowing that he was able to bring down the mech, but it was short lived as the mech got up with no problem and stared Silver down, and let the energy sabers out again.

Silver didn't back down and just stood and got in a starting stance before going to charge at the mech, and the mech dashed towards Silver as well. Silver had to think up something quick as he and the mech were getting closer, but without much time to think far ahead, he ran forward and hoped for something to happen for him at least as far as exposing something from the mech. Soon, Silver and the mech were but mere feet away from each other, and the mech brought its right arm forward to make Silver come in contact with the energy saber, and that's when Silver, at last minute, dropped onto his knees, leaned back as far back as he could and slid right under the attack from the mech, and at the same time he grabbed the mech's other arm with his psychokinesis, and he pulled down fast and hard, enough to rip off the arm from the mech with the energy saber still activated. The mech stopped soon after its arm was yanked off, skidding its feet to completely stop and looked at its arm to see that wires were exposed onto the world and electric sparks flew out from its arm due to the attack. The mech looked back at Silver, and that's when Silver threw the arm right at the mech. With the energy saber still activated, the arm went right to the mech and Silver had even used his psychokinesis soon after he threw it to increase the speed of the arm, essentially making it move like a torpedo. The mech looked on as the arm came flying to him but it didn't move out the way, rather it waited for the attack to happen. Silver quickly glanced around the area for a split second, hopefully finding something else he can use to further capitalize the attack, but quickly looked back to see if the arm would hit the mech. The moment when the arm flew by and was mere feet away from the mech, the robot jumped out of the way of the speeding attack, and looked back at Silver, who watched in slight shock as the plan failed him. The mech brought its other hand up to show that it still had the energy saber activated, and then it charged right at Silver, dashing to him in a quick move once again. Silver crouched down to dodge the attack by the mech, but as he moved, the energy saber of the mech had skidded right past his arm just as Silver was to fully get out the way. Silver screamed as he felt the pain of the energy saber cut him on his arm, he stood in place holding his arm to apply pressure to subdue the pain. He lifted his hand to see that a red mark was left right where he was attacked as well as a tiny amount of red liquid that seeped out.

Silver looked back at the mech, who was just looking at Silver and swinging its arm and saber to mock the hedgehog. Silver got angry at this but stood where he was, knowing that he had no chance against this robot. He looked back up at the mech which was just standing where it was not moving, and just stood like a predator watching and waiting for its prey to move a muscle. Silver looked back behind him to see Nega on the screen, who was watching the whole fight play out and had his fingers entwined under his chin and just smiled as Silver tried to fight back against the mighty mech. Silver looked back at the mech and just started breathing in some air.

"_It's no use."_ He thought to himself. _"This mech is too fast and resilient to try to outsmart."_

The mech had stood where he was, energy saber up and ready. Nega watched as all hope seemed lost for the hedgehog and he snickered. He put his hands down and looked at his mech.

"I believe that's enough toying around." He said and snapped his fingers. "Finish him."

The mech wasted no time, and dashed towards Silver in a flash. Silver was too distracted with looking around to even notice the mech dashing towards him. He looked ahead for a quick second and saw as the mech got closer to him. Winded but still with plenty of fight left in him, Silver jumped out of the way of the mech as it got close, nearly getting hit once again by the mech. Once Silver had hit the ground, not quite having energy or the quick reflexes to recover from his jump, he rolled onto the ground before stopping onto his stomach. He looked up to see that the mech didn't stop for a second before dashing to him again. Having no choice but to act quickly, Silver was still on the ground when he used his psychokinesis to try and stop the dashing robot from getting any closer, and a teal aura had surrounded the mech and was slowing down just a little bit due to Silver pushing him back, but the speed at which the mech was going made it really difficult for Silver to keep the mech back as it dashed towards him like a bull that was on a rampage. Silver shut his eyes tight as he held back the strong mech as much as he could, letting out an agitated scream as he was being tested for strength and his psychokinetic ability. With as much will-power as a hero, Silver was able to hold the mech in place, which was evident with the mech screeching to a halt, and Silver looked up at the screen that Nega had used to talk to him and with great effort, he lifted up the mech and started to twirl it around before dropping his psychokinesis and he threw the mech to the monitor. Upon impact, the mech had gotten stuck on the monitor as spraks had begun to fly and the electricity from the monitor had erupted out and the mech was stuck to endure the electrocution, which no doubt overrode its circuits. With a little electric explosion, the mech fell down onto the ground, down and out and with heavy smoke coming right from its body, and the circuit boards and wires from the robot had been exposed from a burnt hole on its body, and a puddle of oil even spilled out from the mech. The oil was steaming as it seeped out the mech due to the electrocution, most likely burning it.

Silver was breathing a bit heavily, relieved to see that he was able to stop the mech and that lady luck was once again by his side for the duration of that fight. He looked up at the monitor that he had thrown the mech to, and just saw that the screen was destroyed with a big hole and it was smoking from the explosion that had occurred. He looked down and clenched his fist and brought it close to his chest, taking a moment to savor the victory.

"Magnificent, Silver!" Nega's voice was heard as he let out a sound chuckle. "And here I thought you were just some worthless pest! But I was wrong."

Silver could feel his blood boil when Nega had spoken over the intercom. He looked up at the ceiling, not at all caring if he couldn't find some speaker that Nega was using.

"Nega! Your heinous plans stop right here!" He shouted.

Nega was heard chuckling before going into a manic laugh at Silver's determination. Silver had no more patience for the madman's stalling and just wanted to face him at that very moment.

"Stop fooling around!" Silver snapped, looking around for the evil doctor. "Where are you, you pitiful coward!"

Silver heard a door opening behind him, and he turned around to see that a large double door had slid open and he saw a towering yellow robot with hints of black, grey and purple on its arms and torso, and saw spikes were present on its shoulders, plus it had a ball like bulb right in the middle of its chest. Nega was seen on the head of the big robot through his hovercraft, which had a glass dome where he stood to help protect himself. Nega smiled and looked down at the hedgehog, and Silver looked up at the robot which easily towered over him. Nega pressed a button on his hovercraft and he started to speak to the hedgehog.

"It's not over yet, Silver!" Nega told him. "The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand my true potential and of the Eggman Legacy!" Nega told him confidently. "But first, I will rid of you like the pestering vermin that you are, and soon no one will stop me!"

Silver looked right at Nega and thought back to everything that has happened. He stomped the ground and the teal aura of his psychokinesis surrounded his hand.

"Everything you have done has brought nothing but injustice to the world! First you terrorize the people of this city, then you murder my parents and now Blaze is gone because of you!" Silver shouted, letting out every bit of anger that was inside of him. "I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I will defeat you, Nega!"

Without any further questions, Silver ran towards Nega's robot, both his hands having the teal aura around them and he had his eyes set on Nega and Nega alone. He jumped up and went to attack the dome that Nega was in, but the robot's arm moved and grabbed Silver before he could get any closer. It came quicker than Silver had expected, almost as if the robot itself had fast human like reflexes. Silver struggled to try and break free from the robot's grasp, while Nega chuckled in the dome at Silver's futile attempts of attacking him. He pressed the button again and looked at the struggling hedgehog.

"You might as well give up, Silver. I've created this gigantic mech to withstand whatever feeble power you have."

Silver opened one of his closed eyes and looked at Nega through the dome. He could feel the grasp of the robot tighten as he was struggling to break free.

"N-Never! I'll beat you... No matter what it takes!"

"Tsk tsk... When are you going to learn that it is beyond useless to try and defy me, you naive imbecile?"

The robot than winded it's hand back and threw Silver across the room, with the hedgehog screaming as he was sent flying towards the wall. Upon impact, Silver fell to the ground and remained where he was, with Nega laughing in the dome. Silver struggled to at least push himself up with his arms with what strength he has left, and looked up at Nega.

"_Damn... I don't think I have what it takes to even face Nega right now... The gauntlets of the other fights wore me out..."_

Silver looked down to the ground and he started to think about how he was supposed to have this confrontation with Blaze right by his side, but that wasn't the case now. She was gone because of Nega and his plan to start this threat from the very beginning. But then Silver started to think about everyone else that was involved in all of this and their importance on the matter and what would happen if he were to fail now. All the people that were lucky to have survived Iblis' destructive rampage will have no choice but to obey Nega and do what he says, and Sparks will be the only one left in the whole resistance and more importantly, he'll be all alone with both him and Blaze gone, and Nega will make sure to make him suffer the most out of everyone. He punched the ground at the thought of what could happen, and he struggled to get up on his feet and looked at Nega again.

"_But I can't give up now. Even if it means my life... I'll put an end to this madman's plans, no matter what it takes."_

The robot started to walk toward Silver, reaching it's hand down to grab him again in a fast motion. Silver saw this and jumped and landed on the robots back palm and immediately started running up the arm to reach Nega's dome.

Nega growled when he saw what Silver was trying to do and looked towards the other arm of the robot, which moved towards Silver.

"Get off, you miserable wretch!"

The arm moved towards the arm that Silver was running on and it went to swipe Silver right off like dust. Silver saw the hand and jumped on instinct to avoid getting hit by the other hand, but as he jumped, he used his psychokinesis to propel himself towards Nega's dome, making himself into a rocket of sorts to ram into Nega and damage his dome. With a direct hit, the robot stumbled back and the hand that Silver was running on went to cover up the dome, as if the robot itself was hurt. Silver landed on the ground bending his knees and landed on his feet with his hands on the ground for support if needed be, and he got up and looked back at Nega to see the robot still covering the dome for a few more moments before putting it down and stared the hedgehog down.

"You insolent fool, you'll regret that!" Nega growled.

Silver let out a chuckle knowing that he had gotten the upper hand as of this moment. Nega however, was not too happy with the attack and the robot brought both hands in front of itself and the hands retracted back into its wrist and out came a drill, one on each hand and Nega looked towards the white hedgehog.

"Prepare to become mincemeat!"

The two hands on the robot shot out and started to go after Silver, with the drills actively spinning. Silver's eyes widened and he started to step back before turning around and running. Because it was a confined room, albeit with lots of room in the whole diameter of the space to move around, that didn't stop the fact that Silver was basically cornered by the drills. He looked back as the two drills followed him and he ran around the room, staying close to the wall.

"_How do I throw these things off? There's nothing that I can do to stop them."_

Silver kept running, but soon the drills stopped following Silver and moved back to the robots's hands. Silver looked back to see that the drills were no longer in pursuit of him and that they had gone back onto the robot. The drills retracted back onto the robot's wrists, and Silver took that opportunity to run towards the robot and attack it. Nega saw that Silver was getting close and smiled.

"_Gotcha." _Nega Smiled

Silver got close to the robot and jumped up winding his fist back to attack when suddenly the bulb on it's chest glowed and shot a laser towards Silver.

"_Oh no!"_

Silver was in range of the laser and was hit by it. Screaming in pain, Silver was brought back to the ground, and landed on the metal tiles of the floor with a hard thud. Nega laughed as he was able to bait Silver into his trap and succeeded in retaliating against the hedgehog. Silver tried to get up again, despite the pain that the laser had caused, but the laser itself hadn't done too much to make him completely out of the equation. Nega watched as Silver was able to get up after his attack on the hedgehog, twirling his white mustache.

"Such astounding resilience, for a mere rodent." Nega said. "But you have yet to even see what this machine is capable of. And even then, you won't live to see exactly what that is, or when I rule the world!"

One of the robot's hands shot out and flew towards the hedgehog. Silver saw as the hand was coming to him, but he didn't have the energy to move and the hand grabbed him. Silver let out a sound groan as he was picked up and taken to the robot so the hand could reconnect and so that he was face-to-face with Nega. Silver's head was limp and was faced down but Nega's chuckling made him look up.

"I must say, I am impressed with what I have seen from you thus far Silver." Nega said and even clapped for the hedgehog. "But your attempts to try and match me were abysmally futile."

Like before, Silver could feel the grip that the hand had on him start to tighten. Silver could do nothing as the air was literally being pushed from him bit by bit, He looked up at Nega in the cockpit of the dome and started to let out a loose tear. Not from fear or sadness or of anything, it was more of an empty tear with the empty feeling he had as memories of his life started to flash by in his head.

"Oh, Silver. Doesn't this look oddly familiar to you?" Asked the mad doctor.

Silver looked at the madman, confused by what he had meant, until it clicked. He had been in this situation before with Nega, but that was when...

"I believe you remember this as well. When I had you captive and at my mercy, but then your fiery feline friend came at the last second to help you." Nega described the events from before, then he let out a chuckle. "But now with her gone, there's no one here to help you."

The grip the hand had started to get even tighter, making Silver scream due to the pressure being applied to him, as well as the pain he had suffered before being grabbed. He thought back to that day when Nega had captured him and how weak he felt from the ordeal.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Eggman Nega had grabbed Silver with a claw from his hovercraft, and brought Silver close, laughing at the hedgehog's situation. Silver grabbed onto the claw and tried to get out, but to no avail. He looked up at Nega when he heard him chuckle._

"_You think you're so clever, don't you hedgehog. You alone are not at all ready to deal with me, you weak little rodent! My reign of terror will come to fruition, and I will avenge my great grand father, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! No one will be able to stop me, and soon the Eggman Empire will rise!"_

_Silver looked down at Nega as he was ranting. He struggled to get free, but the grip that the claw had was too tight, making it extremely difficult for the hedgehog._

"_You... Won't get... Away." Silver strained to say._

_Just then, Nega was hit by what appeared to be a fireball. The claw that held Silver broke off and Silver was let go and fell to the ground. Someone came and stood in front of Silver and kept their eyes on Nega._

_"Silver, are you alright?"_

_Silver looked up to see a purple cat in a violet coat, a pair of high heels, a red hair tie, and a pair of white gloves, one of which was engulfed in fire. He remained stunned to see that she was here and that she helped him seemingly out of no where._

_"Bl-Blaze?"_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

><p>Silver started to feel as though he was truly alone without Blaze here to help him. The grip of the hand didn't stop as he was feeling helpless at the mercy of Nega. The madman himself was laughing maniacally, just enjoying Silver's suffering.<p>

"Don't worry, Silver. It won't be long before you are finished and no longer have to deal with any more problems. And Don't worry I'll take really good care of your precious friends."

Silver started to close his eyes as fatigue started to kick in. This made Nega smile the biggest grin he's ever made as far as he can remember.

"It won't be long now. Say hello to your parents for me. I'm sure they'll be happy to reunite with their son." Nega chuckled. "And of course, say hello to Blaze for me. I'm sure you'll live a fairly happy life when I'm finished with you."

Silver said nothing, but he did start to think of Blaze and what had transpired in her last few moments with him. He still could not forget her, he wouldn't forget her. But yet, despite her contentment in leaving, he knows that deep down, she had not left him. He knew that Blaze had left an impact on his life that a part of her still remained with Silver, even after the tragic event. He still remembers the last thing that she had told him before she was gone.

"_I believe that you can stop Nega."_

Those words rang in his head over and over, like a recorder on an endless loop.

"Bl-Blaze..." He said weakly, but still smiled.

He started to feel his body go limp as he hung his head down.

Nega saw as Silver looked to finally be finished from the grip of his machine, and he chuckled.

"And thus another life enters into the after life."

Nega looked down on his control pad and started to press a few buttons. He had his head down and did not see as the hand that was holding Silver began to tremble, and an aura started to glow around Silver. It was his usual teal aura, but it seemed to be a more darker shade, and Silver had slowly lifted his head up and stared directly at Nega through the dome of the hovercraft.

Nega started to feel the entirety of his robot shake and he looked to see that Silver had this strange dark aura to him.

"What in the..."

With a heartfelt scream, Silver broke the grip the robot had on him and looked at Nega. His body had a darker shade of white to him, and the teal lining in his gloves had turned black. Silver remained in the air watching Nega, drawing tension between them before suddenly zipping over and with his fist winded back and delivered a punch to the dome of the cockpit, causing the robot to stagger back and fall. Silver landed on the ground and looked at the fallen robot, a ghostly transparent figure of Blaze stood next to Silver as he watched the fallen doctor.

"This is the end of the line." Silver said in a semi-dark voice.

He ran over to the robot and used his psychokinesis to pick up the massive hunk of metal and toss him across the wall. Nega groaned as he was slammed onto the wall, not knowing what hit him as he was still stunned that Silver was able to escape. He looked up and saw Silver running with a steel pipe in his hand and jumped up. Nega screamed as Silver came down and hit the dome again, the already cracked glass threatening to break even further with each blow that was delivered. Nega had to think fast and he had the hands move to grab Silver, but as if by pure instinct, Silver jumped out of the way of the hands that were attempting to grab him and landed a few yards from the mech now.

At this point, Silver wasted no time in rushing over and used his psychokinesis to grab the robot and started to move and spin him around towards the middle of the massive room, and he started to slam the robot back and forth onto the ground. Each impact had Nega in a panic as he had never seen Silver with such terrifying power. Silver slammed the robot down one last time, before walking over and used his psychokinesis to grab onto the robot's right arm, and with all his might, he yanked it right off. Nega let out a scream when Silver had ripped the entire arm off the robot.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

Not giving an answer, Silver quickly moved onto the leg of the robot next, both of them as a matter of fact. He focused his energy, and just like with the arm, he pulled and yanked the legs of the robot right off, and Silver threw them aside, not caring where he put them. But what he didn't see was that the left leg that he had thrown hit a visible pipe on the wall, denting it and thus damaging it, causing a dark but clear liquid to leak out. Silver went up to the dome again and saw how distraught Nega had looked in there, but that didn't stop Silver from punching at the dome until the glass had broken off and he reached down to grab Nega. Nega watched as the soulless eyes of Silver glared at the mad doctor.

"P-Please... Don't hurt me..."

Silver slowly shook his head and jerked Nega a bit to keep the doctor looking at him.

"This is the end for you." Silver said.

He dropped Nega back into the hovercraft and looked back at the leaking liquid from the pipe. He smiled and got an idea, and he ran over to the arm he detached from the robot and put that on top of the downed robot so that Nega wouldn't escape. Then he rushed over to the two legs and picked them up and he started to run them against the floor in a quick manner near the liquid, causing sparks to emerge from the ground. Fire had erupted from the liquid, it actually being gasoline, and Silver used his psychokinesis to make a swirling aura envelope around the flames and he moved it around to every corner of the room from the floor, to the computer, the many crates lying around each with warning labels on them, to the faulty wiring of the inner walls.

Soon the entire room was a lit with flames and Silver looked around at his handy work before going to leave, but Nega was heard from inside the machine.

"Silver... Silver!?"

Looking over at the destroyed robot, Silver walked over and saw that Nega was still inside and was struggling to move the heavy metal limb that had barricaded him. Nega looked up at the hedgehog and felt at ease.

"Silver, Please! You have to help me get out of here!" The doctor pleaded.

Silver looked back at the room, seeing the flames surround the entire room. He felt nothing but emptiness for the structure he was inside of. He looked back at Nega as the doctor continued to struggle to get out of the robot. After all that Nega has made him go through, Silver was more than certain he would want nothing more than to just let him suffer like he said he was going to. Silver turned around facing the exit and started to walk away, not even bothering to give an answer to Nega.

"Silver! SILVER!" Nega shouted.

Silver reached the door and looked back at the flaming carnage and felt nothing but contempt for Nega. He walked off out of the room without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Nega's base was seen from the outside, the flames not affecting the outside structure whatsoever, but then suddenly an explosion occurred on the right side of the base, followed by another one to the left on the bottom before a whole lot of explosions occurred in all spots and directions of the base. The base started to slowly crumble onto the ground as the explosions were too much for the mighty building.<p>

Silver stood on the edge of a cliff as he watched the base undergo its demise. Silver had returned back to his old self, the dark aura that surrounded his body had disappeared, his fur was white and without any dark shade to it, and the black lining in his gloves were back to the usual teal color from before. Silver watched as the base had been destroyed thanks to a self destruct switch he found on the way out of the base. But as he watched this all play out, he didn't feel accomplished nor did he feel satisfied with the victory. Sure he was able to stop Nega, and all by himself too, but with such a victory came a big cost. The damage had already been done to the town and to the people, and Blaze had sacrificed herself to stop Iblis. Silver knew that he had won the battle, but the war was from over, thanks to Nega.

Silver watched as the base fell completely and then looked up at the sky. He wondered if he was ever going to be at peace, since so much has happened in so little time. He brought his head down and shook his head.

"The price of victory is steep. And something tells me that it will be a long while until it's finally over completely. It's just the beginning... Nothing is over."

Silver looked back up at the sky and saw something in the distance. He looked as best he could, and he saw something a bit off. It looked like dark clouds were emerging from the sky, but they weren't clouds. It looked more like... Smoke, and the fact it was appearing suddenly only signified that it was engine smoke. The object, however, was too far off to decipher what it was, but given that it was more or less black smoke, Silver had a feeling of what it was, though he hoped to any power out there that he was one hundred percent wrong about it.

Silver let out a sigh, taking the victory as is, and turned around to go back to the city, and reunite with Sparks and to hopefully cope with what has happened.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

It had been about a week since Nega's plan had come to an end, and things have more or less gotten better as time progressed. The city had gotten better after the attack from Iblis and was recovering fairly well... For the most part. The city itself had gone through some heavy reconstruction after the lava had destroyed most of the land. The lava itself had disappeared completely soon after Iblis was dealt with and the surviving civilians continued through their days like normal, but unfortunately a lot of the surviving citizens were still in shock from the attack and the damage made by Iblis to this day. And as far as Eggman Nega was concerned, he was never heard from after Silver had gone to face him, believing that he had vanished, much like his base. Work had been put to repair most, if not all the damages that were caused by Iblis, which was a lot to pay off, but everyone seemed to be happy that this crisis was over. At least for now, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Sparks was in the garage of the resistance base, cleaning up the mess and the damage the robots had made when the chaos emeralds had been stolen. He still couldn't believe that a lot has happened in the past few weeks that ultimately changed his life. He never thought that in the whole duration of helping Silver and Blaze with anything they needed help on, he would never have imagined something so daunting and that would affect his overall well-being and just psychologically harm him. Speaking of Silver, Sparks knew that he would not be the same after this whole ordeal, and it showed. Since winning against Nega, Silver has since been more focused on a lot more things, and he has also gotten more serious as time progressed, heck he even became more strict as a result of it. Whenever he saw that the mole wasn't really doing work, he'd sometimes snap and just get angry, but they were always short lived as he would always remember that he was speaking to Sparks so he'd instantly regret it and apologize to no end. Sparks quite frankly didn't know what to think of it, whether it could be the stress that had built up in him that's finally crumbling down on him, whether it was the loss of Blaze that had gotten to him. Blaze was a really good person, not just a reliable ally, so it's completely understandable that that would still be affecting him. Or maybe, just maybe, the chaos emeralds may have inflicted some type of alteration into his way of thinking. It's a possibility, considering that he had devoted his life in searching for them for the sake of the world and to prevent Nega from getting a hold of them to rule the world, not to mention that he would always black out upon contact with them.<p>

And speaking of the chaos emeralds, Sparks had not seen them since Blaze had sacrificed herself to seal Iblis. He remembers well that they were there with them when Silver had used them to transform and when Blaze resealed Iblis, but after those occurrences, he had not seen them since. He didn't know what to think, they could have been retrieved from someone else, and if so, then hopefully they don't have a heart as cold as Nega's, or if they disappeared out of thin air into some unknown location. Or maybe they may have scattered around anywhere on their own, with no one having any clue as to where they may have gone. But whatever the case was, one thing was for sure: they are no where to be found at all.

Sparks had just filled a box with some papers that he had salvaged and that have thankfully survived the attack from Nega's robots. He went over and set the box next to a pile of other boxes that he had made, and looked at the base as it was now. He had cleared most of the things that were scattered around the room from papers, to parts, computer chips and data disks, and he even cleaned out some extra scrap metal that was left by the robots. He wiped his forehead and let out a sigh.

"Well, that's most of the place cleaned out for now." He said.

He went over to a rolling chair and looked at his progress thus far, feeling quite proud that he was able to get this place cleaned up after what happened. He went over to a desk and just started to look around. He smiled but he knew that he only felt this way to occupy his mind from how he really felt. Sparks felt alone since Blaze was out of the picture with him and Silver, and he felt horrible about losing her, especially because he was there to witness her sacrifice with Silver, and that was a day he'd never forget. Despite that though, Sparks always tried to look at this whole ordeal positively and remained optimistic about everything as to not concern others, but there was no denying that he felt just as bad, if not worse than Silver was when he had lost her. She was like a sister to him and Silver, a very intelligent, strong and reliable older sister figure that anyone could've asked for. But she was no longer with the two of them any longer, bringing a tear to the mole's eyes as he felt all types of emotions rain down on him all at once.

"Oh, Blaze..." He choked. "Why... Why did it have to turn out like this..."

Sparks put his head down onto the desk and started to cry. Too much was going through his mind right now, and he wondered, if he could have been able to have stopped that from happening, he would do it in a heartbeat. With that that sense of déjà vu, Sparks felt that this was the same thing with his parents all over again.

Silver walked into the room, a newspaper in his hand, and was skimming through the articles when he looked up at Sparks to see him at his desk with his head down. He went to a nearby table to set the newspaper down and went over to the distraught mole, and as the hedgehog got closer, he could very well hear Sparks take in some quick and raspy breaths as the mole choked up the tears that were streaming down his eyes. Silver looked down, shaking his head a bit and then looked at Sparks. He went to grab onto Sparks, but stopped when he was just about to touch him and then he shook his head again.

Sparks couldn't hold back any more of the pressure as he kept crying. He looked back when he felt something on his shoulder, and he slowly looked behind him to see that Silver had his hand planted on his shoulder.

"S-Silver." Sparks said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry. I... I was just..."

Silver smiled and patted Sparks' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Sparks." He said.

Sparks smiled and Silver took his hand off of Sparks.

"I understand what you must be going through right now. I know that this was all too much for you, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Silver."

"Hey, listen. I have to go out for a bit. I won't be long, I'll just be out for some fresh air."

"Sure thing."

Silver smiled and started to walk out the base, and before exiting, he looked back at Sparks raising his hand and waving to him.

"Don't wait up for me."

"Of course." Sparks smiled back.

With that Silver went out and the door shut behind him. Sparks turned back around onto his desk, and put his head down again.

"At least I still have you, Silver."

Sparks let out a sniffle and sat up. He opened the cabinet on the middle of the desk and pulled out a picture. The picture was of him, Silver and Blaze. He smiled as he remembered when the picture was taken and how he was still a young lad when he met first Silver and Blaze, and even back then they were like his family, even he considered them to be family. The picture showed the three in front of the base outside, which just looked like an average garage to those unfamiliar with it. Silver was smiling as he and Blaze were on either side of Sparks, with Silver ruffling his head, and Blaze with her hand rested on his shoulder. Sparks himself was smiling too as he was between the two, and oddly enough, he looked small compared to both Silver and Blaze, who were both taller than him. They obviously were not his real parents, but they looked like they could be a real family, just a family that looks different. Sparks sniffled again and looked out the exit that Silver had taken to leave and then looked back at the picture.

"I hope that Silver's doing alright."

* * *

><p>With Silver, he was flying over the top of the city with his psychokinesis, not really caring where he was going as he was just flying to clear his mind, at least that was the plan. He started to think about how his life will be more different with all that's happened. With Nega gone, Silver won't have to worry about any crisis, as of now, but he did suffer the blunt of the affects more than anyone else. He's had to travel and fight furiously to find the chaos emeralds, defeat Iblis and stop Nega. But in the process, he lost so much in the struggle, but one in particular was one that kept haunting him to this day.<p>

"I feel so empty without her..." He said.

Silver looked up at the clouds, and just thought of Blaze. He just couldn't get her image out of his head. She had been such a big part of his life, but he never would've imagined that an event like what occurred was ever going to happen that she'd willingly sacrifice herself. Of course Silver knew her enough that she would do something like that on any given situation, but he was wholeheartedly hoping that that day wouldn't happen for a long time. But it seemed that that day came quickly, much quicker than he ever wanted. He looked ahead of himself, trying his hardest to not think about it.

"I have to be strong about this. I can't keep worrying about this, or else it'll just make everything harder. I have to focus on the future now... It's what she would've wanted for me."

Silver kept flying and even started to pick up the pace a bit. Up towards the sky, a silhouette looked down at Silver as he was flying. The silhouette was revealed to be a ghostly spirit of Blaze, she watched the hedgehog up from where she was and she smiled before turning back and vanishing into the sky. Silver looked up one last time towards the sky, and let out a small smile, knowing that everything was sure to be alright. He definitely learned a lot in this adventure that would surely prepare him for the next one, whatever that may be. He was going to be ready, knowing he became a whole lot stronger, and for that he was ready for whatever came next.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of Silver Adventure X. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed the story, it was rather enjoyable for me to make. I got my inspiration to make this story by ClementJ64 on YouTube from his video, Silver. He talks about Silver as a character and then later in the video, he compares Silver and Sonic with Megaman, saying that Sonic was like classic Megaman and Silver could be like Megaman X. So I basically took that idea and just started making a story out of it. It was an idea that sounded really interesting to me, and I wanted to try and see what I could do with it. So if the story was different from how Sonic usually is, that was intentional because I wanted it to have a more serious vibe to it like how Megaman X does to make it equal out.**

**Again, I do hope you've enjoyed the story, and thanks again for reading, and thank you to Clement for the idea for this story (That is of course if he sees this). Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review, and until the next story. Take care.**


End file.
